<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-How Badly Did You Have To Break Her? (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331347">翻译-How Badly Did You Have To Break Her? (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Certain to be Jossed, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, Mind Control, PTSD, Shaw's captivity and torture, Shaws neural transmitter, little bit of breathplay, post 4.11, season4 compliant, shaming, time loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer给Shaw装了个神经传感器，她的世界就此变得一团糟。她成了Samaritan的实验对象，大脑的化学反应被强制改写，她不能用自己一贯的方式来进行自我防御。再这样的情况下，救援也没能带来什么太好的结果。Shaw得寻找一个和队伍、和Root重建关系的方式，寻找一条能带来好结果的道路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-How Badly Did You Have To Break Her? (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchterlonie/gifts">auchterlonie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945948">How Badly Did You Have To Break Her?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchterlonie/pseuds/auchterlonie">auchterlonie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.<br/>这永远是我最爱的肖根文没有之一，因为personal所以动人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****</p><p>Shaw将头靠在墙上，盯着天花板发呆。她这辈子都没这么无聊过，这让她几乎就有些想念被折磨的日子。</p><p>走廊里的脚步声吸引了她的注意。她朝门方向转头的速度稍快了那么一些，让墙壁擦到了脑后的伤口，带来一阵尖锐的疼痛。她暗骂着自己的愚蠢——她就不应该有这样大的动作，麻醉剂早在几小时前便失了效用，现在，她能感受到他们对她做的<em>所有</em>的事。但即便如此，她也不能让Greer看出她有多脆弱。</p><p>她闭上眼，将注意力集中在呼吸上，强迫自己振作起来。当Greer开门时，Shaw虽还觉得头疼，但已能保持着微笑。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，下午好。”</p><p>“Greer。”</p><p>他带着一个托盘，但周围却没环绕着一堆守卫，代表这次的对话会比上次稍友善些。但她依然小心翼翼地盯着他，直到他们的距离近到能让她闻到托盘里的东西。</p><p>她闭上了眼。</p><p>这男人真他妈有上天眷顾，他带了一份牛排，而且还不是普通的牛排。光从气味来说，Shaw都可以尝到里面黄油的味道，这让她立刻口水泛滥起来。她用力咽了咽喉咙后才睁开眼，看过去时嘴巴都有些微张。这牛排棒得惨无人道，她绝对会为它大开杀戒。</p><p>Greer轻笑了一声，“Ms. Shaw，很高兴你喜欢我的礼物。”</p><p>“这是新的折磨方法吗？只让闻不让吃？”</p><p>“我指的礼物并非是这个。”他回答，然后抬头看着她头上的绷带。</p><p>“哦，你指我头上的那个洞？真是谢谢，我想要那东西可久了。”</p><p>“略有耳闻，”他一脸明白人的样子，然后从包里掏出一根细细的导线样的东西抬到她眼前，“你的求死意愿太强，我觉得这个可能会对你有些帮助。”</p><p>在这一刻之前，Shaw对他们对她做了什么的猜测仅限于从她脑里取走了些什么——可能并不是额叶切除，但需要钻开一个人脑袋的理由并不多，而Shaw知道其中每一个都绝非什么好消息。尽管如此，她也没有想到他们会放些什么东西进去。</p><p>她谨慎开口，“那是什么东西？”</p><p>“神经触发器。”</p><p>Shaw又盯着他看了好一会儿，想在他脸上寻找玩笑的痕迹，但他看过来的目光却依旧平稳，让Shaw第一次意识到她不单单只是一个囚犯而已。</p><p>“控制别人的生活都还不够？你还想操控大脑？”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，别这样说，Samaritan只是想帮忙，”Greer回答，“你我皆知你的大脑从来就没正常运行过。”</p><p>“<em>你说什么？</em>”</p><p>“你的化学反应……至少是有点缺陷，但这个小装置会修复所有的问题。比如，你对于晚餐总会感觉如此愉悦吗？”</p><p>“你不知道我有多喜欢一份上好牛排。”</p><p>“嗯……实话说，我不敢苟同，”Greer假笑起来，“触发器已经开始调整你大脑对刺激的反应——血清素、多巴胺、某些电脉冲，一段时间后，它便能完全掌控这些功能，给你带来……啊，怎么说，普通的生活。”</p><p>“天，真是谢谢，你真是太好了。”她冷冰冰地回答。</p><p>“你尽可以嘲笑，但一段时间后，你便会发现你一直错过了什么，你会感谢Samaritan的干预。”</p><p>“对，我一定会的。不过在那之前，我得先送颗子弹给你。”</p><p>“嗯……”Greer将触发器放了包里，然后拿出他的手机。他敲了几下然后抬头看着她，“永久改变大脑的化学反应需要时间，但触发器的能力并不仅限于此。”</p><p>一开始，除了一直都有的头疼之外，Shaw并没觉得有什么，但接着便有股强烈的疼痛传遍了全身，让她觉得身上的每一处都在燃烧。她闭上眼，死死咬着牙，但没过多久她便再也抑制不住自己的尖叫。若不是身上的那些束缚，她早便直接瘫在了地上。</p><p>一会儿后，疼痛才渐渐缓和了下来。Shaw竭力想找回对身体的控制，心跳得是如此之快，似乎永不会放慢节奏，等它降到不那么令人担忧的频率后，她才抬头看向Greer。</p><p>Shaw啐了一口，“什么鬼？”</p><p>Greer冲她摇了摇手机，就像那才是罪魁祸首一样，“我刺激了你身体里的每一处神经。”</p><p>“……这他妈是什么意思？”</p><p>“电脉冲，my dear。触发器直接连接到你的中央神经系统，所以它可以直接控制你身体的神经，或者说，是我可以，”他又晃了晃手机，“通过这个，我都不需要蒙上你的眼睛，我只需要直接干预你的视觉神经。而如果你想逃，我可以轻易而举地切断你对双腿的控制。”</p><p>“见鬼，Greer……你是<em>真的</em>终于疯了吗？”</p><p>“再用这种语气和我说话的话，我会确保你无法控制你的声带，明白吗？”</p><p>活，见，鬼。</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，保持了沉默，她明白Greer并不是在虚张声势。</p><p>“很好。Ms. Shaw，请一定明白，Samaritan真的想帮忙。试想这样的一个世界，里面没人有过你那样的遭遇——没有爱的能力、没有情感的能力，没有感受到那些小快乐的能力而其他人却唾手可得。你有想过为何会如此吗？Samaritan本可以让那样的遭遇从你的生活里消失。”</p><p>“你能否现在就消失？”她静静地发问。</p><p>“地区、国家间战争的时代早已过去，现在，我们最大的威胁便是来自那些和你一样有缺陷的人们……”</p><p>“<em>缺陷</em>……？”</p><p>“为自己的原因而大肆破坏，”他无视了她，继续往下说，“Samaritan、你们的机器，都能发现酝酿中的计划，并提供给我们信息进行干预。而这从根本上来说便是反动势力、士兵、探员之间的斗争……我们将一些人的生命置于危险之中，而去救另一些危在旦夕的人们，这又何效率可言？制止恐怖活动的根本方法是在产生的源头掐断它。”</p><p>“而你认为往人脑子里塞芯片就能做到这点？”</p><p>“或许，”Greer回答，“但我们只有在测试后才能确定，所以，my dear，这就是你的用处所在。”</p><p>“管你给我脑子里塞了什么，但你大可以再叫一次‘dear’试试，我们可以看看后果如何。”她警告道。</p><p>Greer短促地笑了声，“当然，Samaritan也从没觉得你会是一个听话的实验对象，所以它给了我失效保护的权利，你真的想让我用它吗？”</p><p>“或许。”</p><p>Shaw是个战士。她想、也<em>需要</em>在这场对Samaritan的战场里迎上目标和敌人，或者其他什么战场都可以。Greer大可以对她为所欲为，甚至杀了也行。这没什么大不了的，因为她还会是<em>她</em>，会为自己的选择、用自己的方式而死。但如果神经触发器剥夺了她战斗的意愿，那对她的伤害远比一颗照着脑门而来的子弹更大。</p><p>“嗯……好吧，我真心希望你能好好考虑，”Greer继续说，“因为这装置还能让我控制你身体里的多巴胺，换句话说，如果你有相当的贡献，我能让你在这里的时光过得相当愉快。”</p><p>“去你的吧Greer，你不会真以为能做到这些事吧？你听得出这些话有多疯狂吗？”</p><p>“那么，你或许需要些示范，”他又在手机上敲了几次，然后站了起来打算离开，“你身体多巴胺的浓度会到许多瘾君子梦寐以求的程度。你会享受的，这是身体与生俱来的妙处。一旦明白了其效用所在，它便一定会开始<em>渴求</em>。”</p><p>“我不管你的技术人员给你讲了什么，但我们不可能因为你点了几次屏幕就突然成了朋友。”</p><p>“噢，我也没对成为朋友抱太大希望，我只需要你明白我能通过‘点点屏幕’给你带来愉悦或疼痛。Ms. Shaw，你可以把这理解成某种奖惩体系，是否服从命令，这取决于你，”他拿起托盘朝门走去，“我很好奇你的选择会是什么。”</p><p>然后他便离开了，而Shaw知道她的世界会从现在开始变得一团糟。还有，他甚至都没给她留下那份牛排。</p><p>***</p><p>接下来的几天里，Shaw脑子里唯一的想法便是——她还真感觉挺不错。</p><p>她忘记了气胸的疼痛和因子弹而受损的肋骨；她忘记了脑后的那个洞和直入头盖骨深处燃烧般的疼痛；她忘记了锁链在她身上留下的那些极深的割口，和那些或新或旧、已累积得数目惊人的伤。</p><p>它们都统统消失在了一团团奇异的愉悦想法和快乐的梦中。</p><p>但在脑海深处，Shaw明白自己身上发生了什么。她知道自己被嗨上了天，而Greer便是罪魁祸首。她明白这些感觉都不是真的，从本质上来说，它们都是幻觉而她基本便相当于是被下了药。她模糊地感觉到多巴胺应该不太能给她带来这一股股浪潮般的愉悦情感，还有人时不时过来给她喂了些东西，好进一步地控制她的反应。相较于此，不记得自己身在何处、没注意到房里是否还有其他人都不再是特别重要的问题。</p><p>一些不好的事正在发生，而且还要继续下去。她得逃离这个地方……</p><p>但这些想法都只存在于她的脑海深处。在意识上层，她唯一的认知便是她还真感觉挺不错，也完全没必要挪动地方。</p><p>去他妈的Greer。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw几乎没注意到抓着她的手，但其实她从来便没能注意到谁对她做了些什么。视野里明暗相交，身上时冷时热，偶尔还能听到身边的只言片语，但它们只将她进一步地推入了沉睡中。事实上，她觉得自己可以一直睡下去，直到腰侧一阵剧烈的疼痛将她惊醒。</p><p>她咬牙挺过了疼痛，但头和心脏便紧接着抽动了起来。她没有理会，偏头去看自己在哪儿。</p><p>她没有被束缚起来，他们给她换了衣服，将她放在了一个不知道是哪儿的破烂公寓里。身旁有呕吐物的痕迹，而就她现在的感觉来看，那估计是她的杰作。</p><p>“天……”她低声咕哝了一句。Greer真他妈狠狠将她脑子艹了个一团糟。</p><p>Greer的声音从她耳里传了过来，“<em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，晚上好。不过对你而言，说早上好或许更为确切。</em>”</p><p>“Greer，别告诉我你爱上了扮演Charlie[1]。”</p><p>注1，出自Charlie’s Angel，霹雳娇娃</p><p>“<em>基于你的年龄，你能做出这比喻还真是让人惊讶。</em>”</p><p>她翻了个白眼，“我他妈在哪儿？”</p><p>“<em>你可以走到屋顶边自己看看。</em>”</p><p>她不想去看。上帝啊……就现在身上的感觉而言，Shaw想永远躺在这个糟糕又满是呕吐物的地上，行动对现在的她而言真的太强人所难了。她可以感觉到身上曾有过的每一处伤疤和骨折，每一寸神经都敏锐得跟新的一样。等她坐起来时，头已经疼得快要裂开，每个关节都发出了响亮的声音，疼得令人发指。</p><p>Shaw急促地做了几次深呼吸，给她昏昏欲睡的大脑带来了点氧气，然后才站起来,踉踉跄跄地朝窗户走去，那里可以直接看到屋顶。她能看到远方的帝国大厦，那么这便至少说明她在纽约，而就下面一片金色和红色交织的灯光来看，现在是中国的新年。</p><p>“恭喜发财[2]。”她咕哝了句，然后跳到了满是砂砾的屋顶上，紧跟着便看到了远方角落处等着她的狙击装置。“Greer，真是妙极了。”</p><p>注2，原句是：Kung hei fat choi，也就是……粤语版的……</p><p>“<em>我觉得对于你现在的状况来说，简洁最好。</em>”</p><p>“我还得再说一次，你真的是太好了。”</p><p>她拖着僵硬的步子朝它走了过去，然后强迫满是疼痛的身体蹲下来查看狙击枪。但随着动作，还未伤愈的胸口立刻传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，让她一时忘了呼吸，等她安定下来时也没消停多少。但Shaw不打算被区区小事所打倒，她强迫自己振作，Greer绝不能看出一丝一毫的软弱。</p><p>她用力控制住自己的呼吸，“Greer，武器不错，能让我留着吗？”</p><p>“<em>或许，这取决于你会做什么。</em>”</p><p>“告诉我你的位置，然后你就知道了。”</p><p>“<em>待会儿吧，但首先，我还有其他事情要让你做，</em>”他说，“<em>通过瞄准镜，你能在下面的停车场里看到两个人。右边是</em><em>Harold Finch</em><em>，左边，一个年轻的女孩，孤独、恐慌，她正处于一个她根本无法理解的情况中。现在，</em><em>Mr. Finch</em><em>正在努力帮助她。他还在帮助他那些珍贵无比的号码。</em>”</p><p>“所以……？”她的声音依然冷静，但心跳却不自主地加快了。</p><p>“<em>我想要你杀掉他们其中的一个。</em>”</p><p>Shaw对着麦克风笑了起来，直到疼痛强迫她停了下来，“你的触发器并没有你想象中那么好用。”</p><p>“<em>哦，它一直都很好用。它不能强迫你做任何事，这只是在测试你的动机而已。</em>”</p><p>“我再说一次，告诉我你的位置，然后我会告诉你我的动机是什么。”Shaw继续拖延着时间，在建筑周边寻找Greer安排的探员。</p><p>“<em>我倾向于让你演示给我看，</em>”他回答，“<em>这只是个十分简单的测试。杀了</em><em>Finch</em><em>，我放过你；杀了那个女孩，我会在你本有的疼痛基础上再加十倍；两个都不杀的话，我会杀了他们两人，然后引爆你那美丽的小头颅里面的触发器，不过，这要在无休止的疼痛之后了。死对于你会是解脱。</em>”</p><p>“哇塞，Greer，我真没想到，你为了我竟然都快成了疯狂科学家。”Shaw笑了起来，希望这可以掩饰住她心里渐渐泛起的绝望。她看不到任何探员，但她知道他们就在附近，她也同样知道如果自己不想出什么办法，Harold便会死。</p><p>“<em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，这是个十分简单的选择，你只需要选便好。</em>”</p><p>“你反正都会杀掉我们，为什么还要玩游戏？”</p><p>“<em>你很悲观。你觉得其原因是否是你小时候并没有得到足够的爱……或者你根本就无法感受到爱呢？</em>”</p><p>他的话让Shaw的世界都静止了，前所未有的愤怒冲她席卷而来。她的童年当然绝非完美，但<em>没有人</em>有资格谈论它，那是属于她自己也只能属于她的地狱。</p><p>“<em>你觉得你的父母是否会认为是他们自己的错？</em>”Greer在她的沉默里继续往下说，“<em>当他们的女儿对于‘我爱你’的回应就只有一个空洞的瞪视时，你觉得他们是否会自责、或者会责怪对方？</em>”</p><p>“Greer，你他妈又知道些什么？”她警告道，语气危险，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。</p><p>“<em>我知道的足够多。你觉得他们是否想过要一个普通的孩子？一个如此有缺陷的女儿一定会让他们十分失望。</em>”</p><p>“你知道最失望的是什么吗，Greer？这他妈到底在搞什么，你难道真的觉得……”</p><p>“<em>我的猜测，你母亲是最难接受的那个，</em>”他继续说，“<em>为了救你，她甘冒巨大的风险，但……为了什么呢？就为了眼睁睁地看你排斥她？</em>”</p><p>她啐了一口，“你再敢说我母亲一个字……”没人，<em>没人</em>能够谈论她的家庭。</p><p>“<em>排斥所有她珍视的东西和人？排斥所有她认为美丽的东西？</em>”</p><p>“我会找到你的，我发誓……”</p><p>“<em>我都可以想象得到她有多少次在睡梦里自责，询问上帝她到底做了什么才会被如此惩……</em>”</p><p>Shaw朝着建筑下方乱射了一连串的子弹，让Harold和号码飞身寻找掩体，但已完全远离了停车场。她可能射到了那个女孩，可能没有，她不知道也不关心，她满心只想着找到Greer，她要把他那该死的心脏活生生地掏出来……</p><p>“我会废了你，Greer，帮我个小忙……我他妈一定会废了你。”</p><p>Greer在耳机里笑了起来，“<em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，你真的是太容易预测了，谢谢。既然你已经做了选择，那么便有对应的后果。</em>”</p><p>疼痛如一把斧子一般劈开了她的头骨，Shaw立刻便瘫倒在了房顶上。她收紧了所有肌肉来抑制疼痛，但她却对自己的身体没有一丝一毫的掌控。她的世界很快便被疼痛填满，不再有其他。</p><p>她都没注意到自己是何时昏过去的，直到醒来时发觉头上有股宿醉般的剧痛。</p><p>她被移回了她的监狱里，又一次的被换了衣服——它们温暖舒适，像已经在她身上呆了有一会儿。Greer正坐在床位等她醒来。她朝他扑了过去，想要撕碎他的咽喉。但沉重的锁链将她拉回了床上。</p><p>“该死的，Greer，”她咬牙切齿，但极度的口干舌燥让她听起来异常虚弱，“你那些天杀的游戏……”</p><p>“我告诉过你了，是选择，而不是游戏。”</p><p>“你还说要杀了我，所以现在，我觉得你就是在虚张声势。”</p><p>“不太是，”他说，“我怀疑甚至在你在扣下扳机时，你都在考虑我说的选择。”</p><p>她咬牙回答，“那你能猜到我现在在想什么吗？”</p><p>“或许我比你更清楚，因为触发器的功劳，它在今天已经收集了足够多的信息。”</p><p>“那你知道我明白了什么吗？”她无视了他，“你不会杀我，这只是个游戏。”</p><p>“哦，我可不会这么快就下结论，”他的眼睛里充满了蔑视，“我饶你一命是因为发生了一件十分有趣的事，你知道是什么吗？”</p><p>Shaw怒目而视，但什么也没说。Greer用微笑做了回应。</p><p>“我只是提到了你的父母而已，然后你便失控了，”他继续说，“这告诉我你<em>知道</em>自己是有缺陷的，而且你一直都知道；你<em>知道</em>自己是家庭的负担，就如同现在你对你的团队也是个负担一样，而我觉得这代表你<em>想要</em>Samaritan的帮助。”</p><p>“我想要杀了你，我会在这一切结束之前杀了你。”</p><p>“我对此深表怀疑，但你知道你在一切结束之前会真的杀了谁吗？你的队友。”</p><p>她再次扑了过去，锁链深深嵌进了她的手腕，带出了血。“我<em>绝对</em>不会为你工作。”</p><p>“我也不需要你为我工作。”</p><p>他举起平板，给她放了一段监控视频。上面，Finch和那个女孩正走在什么学校里。女孩在说服Finch加入，她谈到Samaritan的样子就同Root谈到the Machine的样子一模一样。</p><p>“那个孩子是你的人。”Shaw低声说。</p><p>“但如果能让你好受些的话，我没有对你撒谎。Claire有巨大的潜力，而Mr. Finch确实在尝试着救她。”</p><p>“你对他做了什么？”</p><p>“你可以自己看。”他把平板换了个角度，和她一起看着屏幕上的Harold被一群探员押出了房间。录像定格在一间空荡荡的教室里，但没过多久，扬声器里便传来几声清楚的枪响。Greer的脸上带着夸张过头的得意，他关掉了平板，眼神平稳地落在了她身上。</p><p>“你自以为很聪明，自以为可以赢掉我的那些‘游戏’。但你错了，你的行动总和我的预期分毫不差，因为你实在太容易预测了。”</p><p>“录像里没有尸体。”Shaw静静地说，满心希望这都只是个骗局而已，而她没有害死Harold。</p><p>“如果这个幻想能帮助你入眠的话，my dear，那请自便，你大可以假装这是另一个‘游戏’。当然，我知道你很疼，所以我会帮你做些缓解，这样你的梦会更加的……缤彩纷呈。”Greer点点头，在手机上点了点，“我们会在几天后再继续。”</p><p>他开始朝门走，Shaw随着锁链倒回了床上，身体立刻莫名地放松了下来。她明白接下来会是什么，也明白Greer做了什么，但她想不清自己还是否要费力气抗争。</p><p>“干脆点，杀了我，做个了解。”她乞求道。</p><p>“虽然我很想这样做，但你还有大把的价值，”他转头来看她，似乎觉得十分有趣，“你是我最喜欢的实验对象，而我需要学习的还有很多。”</p><p>“不管是什么，我都不会拱手相送。”</p><p>“我也不想要你那样做。在现在这个阶段，触发器的一切都还只是理论研究，而我需要全方位地测试它的能力和极限。对于你，我只需要你的反应，”他最后笑了笑转身离开，“Ms. Shaw，晚安，若需要点安慰的话，大可以放心地想Mr. Finch现在正在一个更好的地方。”</p><p>一股陌生的压力泛上了她的眼睛，Shaw努力绷紧身子将那感觉排开。“录像里没有尸体。”她轻声告诉自己，等着“感觉不错”那一刻的到来。</p><p>***</p><p>她梦到了父亲的葬礼和那些哭泣的女人。她们瞪着她，而她穿着美丽的裙子坐在自己的位置上，想着他们到底什么时候才能回家，想着她是否能及时赶上《德州巡警》的播出。</p><p>Harold也在那儿。他一个人坐在角落里，不愿意看她。</p><p>***</p><p>好与坏的交替成了Shaw判断时间流逝的唯一标准。这里没有窗户，只有一个冰冷黑暗的房间。食物会在她无力分清的间歇中送来，她不止一次在醒来时发现自己已被换洗过。时间在愉悦而没有痛楚的梦里一秒秒（更可能是一天天）地悄悄流逝，但她的更多时间则流逝在那些不怎么愉悦的经历中。</p><p>Greer的到访总预示着一些她无法赢得的游戏。总会有选择，而她总会做出错误的那一个。</p><p>即便如此，这也比Martine的到访好得多。她不玩游戏，只会问问题——关于Root的问题。最开始，Shaw没有回答的原因是因为她受过训练。但随着时间流逝，她没有开口的唯一原因便是Martine发泄般的行动带来的痛苦让她根本没力气说出一个字。若非如此，有那么几次里她很可能真会说出些什么……因为他们施加于她的并非只有疼痛（Shaw完全可以忍受疼痛），而是她明白等Martine这段近乎永无休止的拜访结束后，那个触发器会立刻接管，把Shaw推入更加黑暗的精神世界里，让疼痛变得近似永无休止又毫无止境。</p><p>至少Shaw觉得应该是这样，除了“感觉太糟了”之外，她真的不知道该如何形容。那是她从未体验过、也从未有过任何防御经验的东西。她不知道该如何与之抗争。</p><p>但值得庆幸的是，Greer的拜访随着日子从一天又一天变成一周又一周之后变得不那么的频繁了。某一天，他还向她保证说他将她的“水平”调到了正常值（鬼知道这是什么意思）。虽然她时不时地会觉得好些了，但那些漫长日子给她留下的记忆却一直未曾散去。</p><p>甚至到几周之后，当她用好的行为换来了一定程度上的松绑之后，她的思维依然会飘回到Harold和她的队伍上面。她想着John和Root在哪儿、在用什么东西做什么，想着他们是否还会收到号码、the Machine是否还在保护着他们，她想着Bear是否会想她，想着是否还有人会想她。</p><p>她想着自己要到什么时候，才不会一闭上眼就看见Harold。他一个人坐在黑暗的角落里，从不看她。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw还没从一系列的噩梦中缓过来时，便发现自己的处境出乎意料地好了许多。他们把她移到了一个新房间里，将她绑好，然后接上成群结队的显示器和针头。这代表又即将有什么新的实验，但接着……他们便离开了，只剩她一个人在房里，没有Martine，没有问题，只在床尾放着一个巨大的显示屏。</p><p>接下来的几天里，她都被绑在床上，没其他事可干，只能盯着时不时便飘过几个单词的显示屏。屏幕角落里的计时器能帮助她集中精神——如果她敢移开视线，计时器便会从二十向下倒计时，然后触发器便会将她的世界塞满疼痛。会持续几天，每二十秒一次。</p><p>但和Root一起的日子让她能极其轻松地放空脑子、分散注意力，所以她眼睛盯着屏幕，任由思维随处游荡，在心里希望这个滑稽游戏能早日结束。但其实那些词也没那么困扰，只是些十分随机的东西，比如“频率”或者“风动”之类，中间点缀着“遵守”和“服从”，有时又根本没有任何单词，只有成串的数字或代码。</p><p>Shaw没花多大力气便明白他们想让她说些通讯系统的事，毕竟，Martine一直想知道Root是如何与the Machine保持联系的。虽说现在无聊又疲倦，但也比其他情况要好上许多，有些时候甚至可以称得上愉悦。比如屏幕上闪现出“耳蜗”的时候，她的思维便会飘到Root身上，可以想想她们一起时Root的那些可笑的行径……</p><p>“十次全中，”她根本没注意到的一个技术人员在对着麦克风说话，“她对‘耳蜗’这个词有突出反应。”</p><p>Shaw脱口而出，“什么？”她这才意识到自己昏昏沉沉的大脑根本没在处理周围正发生的事情。</p><p>一会儿后，Martine走了进来，“人工耳蜗……有趣。”</p><p>Shaw在锁链下不安地扭动了起来，她立刻觉得自己像是得了幽闭恐惧症，“你在说什么？”</p><p>“你刚刚出卖了你的女朋友。”</p><p>“我什么都没说。”</p><p>“你不用说话，”Martine继续说，“你辨认出了我们给你展示的所有系统，但你只对一个词有着持续兴趣，而这，就能说明什么。”</p><p>“你是怎么……”Shaw刚开口便重新闭了嘴，她大约可以猜出答案……</p><p>“没错，Sameen，触发器能辨认出你对刺激的反应。你的反应出卖了你，也总会出卖你。”</p><p><em>这群婊子养的</em>……Shaw边想边忍不住的惊慌起来。她难道就这样出卖了队伍里的第二个人吗？就只是想到了她而已就行？<em>婊子养的</em>……</p><p>她不能任由其发生，绝对不能还像上次那样无所作为。等Martine走后，她找到了机会——技术人员将锁链松了些，以便推出针头，她立刻将他的头按着撞在了床的金属把手上。她用另一只手把手机从他皮夹克里拿了出来，然后拨通了她自己的号码。如果她真的了解Root的话，那么这便是她唯一还确认能够拨通的号码。</p><p>“<em>你好？</em>”</p><p>“Root？你在吗？是我，我需要你帮忙……”但Shaw只来得及说出这些，疼痛便如闪电般传过全身，让她觉得自己的每一寸身体都在自行分解。</p><p>她挣扎着开口，“不……Root……Root……”她不清楚手机是否还在，不清楚连线是否已经被中断，也不清楚自己说出的话是否还称得上是连贯的单词。这次同Martine每次带来的那些疼痛一样，由恐惧诱导，来势汹涌，总让她极度虚弱。在她倒地之前，她只来得及让自己避开那堆器械。</p><p>“我说你能去哪儿，你才能去哪儿，”Shaw听见了走廊里Martine的声音，然后几双有力的手便将她拉了起来，“带她到厢车上去。”</p><p>他们反绞着她的手将她推向了电梯，然后Martine才终止了她的疼痛。Shaw咬牙说：“如果我没能杀掉你，Root也会。”</p><p>“那我们就得摒住呼吸拭目以待了。”Martine将针管扎入了Shaw的脖子。</p><p>疼痛被一股眩晕得令人恶心的感觉所替代，Shaw觉得自己的大脑都快因困扰而融化掉。等她意识到自己已不在电梯里时，她发现自己已经坐在了厢车上。</p><p>她挣扎着转过头看向窗外，看着城市公路渐渐变成了被大雪覆盖的林间小路。一股寒意立刻笼罩住了她全身，她可以猜到他们要去哪儿。Samaritan已经拿到了它想要的东西，她便会同世界各地许多被擒的特工一样，被送往一个无名之地的无名坟墓中。</p><p>当他们终于停下时，她想着自己能否如Harold一样，在面临处决时拿出自己的尊严……但接着她便觉得还是算了，她可不是绅士。</p><p>在他们解开手铐的下一秒她便从车门冲了出去，将守卫推倒在了地上，在这扭断他的脖子后，她掏出他的配枪迅速射中了另一个守卫的脚踝和膝盖，然后立刻滚入了车底当作掩体。她从另一端滚了出来，彻底了解掉他，开始在他身上找厢车的钥匙。就在这时，树林深处里传来了枪声，冲击力让她的背直接撞在了厢车门上。</p><p>她防御性地朝开枪的方向射了几枪，但她根本没看到任何目标，所以她爬回了厢车下面，将枪对着树林的方向水平举起，在林间寻找运动的痕迹。她还是什么都没看到，转而专心倾听其他的声响。过了一会儿，她听到了一阵安静的旋转声，然后才意识到了自己是被那天杀的树林里一个天杀的无人自动岗哨射中了。很明显，他们要去的并不是个什么无名墓地。</p><p>她挣扎着爬回了厢车的另一头。她的计划是通过副座爬过去然后短路点火，这样比寻找钥匙再挨上一枪要好得多——她的失血量已经不能让她考虑太多。但她刚从车下爬出，她便听到了金属门打开的声音。她朝声音方向转过头，但只来得及看到地面突然出现的正方形空洞，脸上紧跟着便挨了一记重击，让她重重向后倒在了雪地里。</p><p>地堡里出来的两个守卫迅速将她翻了个身，将双手反绑在了背后，然后其中的一个将电击枪扎入了她的脖子。Shaw觉得这根本就是多此一举——那个正中她脸的豆袋（还有断掉的鼻梁和可能的脑震荡）已足够让她失去反击的能力。</p><p>她被马马虎虎地拽进了地堡里，从一条长得令人吃惊的走廊里拖入了一个空荡荡的监牢里。他们将她的手拷在了墙上，膝盖锁进了地上的一个铁环里，然后才去上面收拾同伴的尸体。几小时后，他们才回来处理了她的伤口。接下来的几天里，她一个人都没再看到。</p><p>这没什么大不了的，反正她也需要几天来呕吐和适应。这种时候谁会想要个观众？去他们的，她屁事没有。</p><p>***</p><p>监牢冰冷又不舒服，基本供给几天一次还定量，这些Shaw都可以忍受；得在一个小桶上小解，同时看着蜘蛛在墙上结网，这些也没那么困扰；身体因忘记做点伸展运动而经常性的麻得毫无知觉，屁股因常坐在粗糙坚硬的水泥地而酸痛难忍，这些她都可以不介意。不管是几天、几周，不管他们要把她在这里关多久，她都可以忍受（环境再差点也无所谓），因为她可是那见鬼的海军，而这样的小事不会让她困扰。</p><p>但……不，令她无法忍受的是寂静。</p><p>它就像压在她身上的什么物理压力一样，无论如何都无法逃脱。更糟糕的是，她承受得越久，她便越发的难以约束自己的思想。</p><p>她经常想着Root，并希望她还安全。Shaw觉得她很可能还活着——没人比那疯女人更足智多谋了。要给她下套会比Harold难上许多，但话说回来……她也无从确认。这个事实在一天天的蚕食着她。</p><p>她的思维最终无可避免地转到了Harold身上。对于一个偏执的隐士而言，他太容易信任别人。那女孩双重出卖一定出乎了他的意料。他是如此绝望地想去相信别人，或许根本就没意识到那女孩会是个间谍。</p><p>在Shaw刚认识他时，他还十分的谨慎。但他们成了朋友（马马虎虎还可以算得上是家人），他学会了关心她，即便他没有任何理由需要这样做。他因此学会了向陌生人敞开心扉，而他很可能便是因为这个天杀的原因而死。</p><p>是Shaw的错吗？是她帮着卸下了他的防线吗？是她让他变得脆弱了吗？</p><p>他在被Samaritan的探员架出去时微微挺身的样子让Shaw痛苦得想死。那录像很短，但Shaw确定，他在面对行刑队前还一定会整理自己的西装。这动作太过悲剧又太过……<em>Harold</em>。不管形势有多危机，他都会确保自己的形象，因为他是个天杀的绅士，即便在生命的最后一刻也一样。</p><p>这个想法奇异地给她带来了些安慰——Harold是以自己的方式、带着尊严和敬畏而死。如果他真的死了，她很高兴是以那样的方式离开。</p><p>但这点安慰并没能持续多久。Shaw经常在半梦半醒间思考着Harold那样的人有多大几率会对她这样的人有一丝一毫的在意，更不用说还愿意将生命托付于她；她思考着自己这样的人又有多大几率会对他予以回报。</p><p>Shaw十分清楚自己会做什么、不会做什么。她也思考着自己有多大的几率会在他最需要她的那一刻辜负他。</p><p>Shaw这一生里干过许多破事。但出于某种原因，当她孤零零地躺在黑暗中时，她确定辜负Harold是她这辈子干过的最为糟糕的事。这个想法一直折磨着她，比Martine的所有手段加起来还要狠。</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>，我们在沉睡巨人的腹中，别把他吵醒了……</em>
</p><p>Shaw在某个早晨被惊醒了，然后发现Greer正站在她的监牢门口。就他的脸色来看，似乎有什么大事对着他的屁股踢了一脚，毁了他一天的好心情。</p><p>他只说了一句话：“你要出去一躺，把自己弄干净。”他给了她干净的衣服，但在她上飞机前，他都没告诉她任何新信息。</p><p>Alexander Mitvenyenko是她还在ISA的时候追捕过的一个幽灵。他是一个活在阴影里的恐怖分子，总在幕后操纵着他的各类网络。每一个机构都想要他的头颅，但在做到这点之前，他们需要知道他是谁以及长什么样。</p><p>在几年前在“Research”追踪到他在明思克的网络踪迹时，Shaw差点便追到了他，但两颗子弹和一个计时精准的炸弹阻止了她成功得手。但就她的认知而言，她估计是这世上唯一一个见过他并还活着的特工。</p><p>所以当Shaw坐在密歇根湖畔、诅咒着那个决定在这个“暖冬”都会结冰的湖旁建城的白痴时，她明白Greer在那天早上为何如此生气。<em>他</em>或许想把她当成实验对象，但Samaritan还需要她做些别的。</p><p>一个安静的提示音把她的注意力拉回到了手机上——那是她和Samaritan的交流界面。手机提示她可能载着Mitvenyenko的巴士马上就会到站。Shaw没有武器，但她的任务并非放倒他，这有其他的特工负责。她只需要盯着每一个走下巴士的人——如果她认出了他，触发器便会发现，然后警告特工们。她只需要看着那个即将走向死亡的男人就行。</p><p>这实在太扯淡又太无聊，但至少她可以呼吸点新鲜空气，还可以喝点咖啡，或是那个愚蠢的飞机上存着的酒。所以她就这样保持着一个听话囚犯的本分，静静坐着。</p><p>巴士停了下来，乘客开始一个个地往下走。Shaw十分漫不经心地盯着那儿看，她甚至都不确定自己还记得Mitvenyenko到底长什么样。毕竟，当时那个炸弹让她昏迷了三天，在那时她都没能给出太多的描述。但话说回来，新鲜空气和美酒还是值得让她继续看起下去。</p><p>但接着，一个高瘦的女人从车上走了下来，而Shaw的下一口气便立刻被梗在了喉咙里。</p><p>她的头发被盘在了脑后，脸上也遮着围巾，但那绝对是她。Shaw的心脏以与刚才的平静截然不同的频率开始加速。Root还活着，而且还就在几百英尺之外。她或许是在调查一个号码，或许也在调查Mitvenyenko，或许……或许她知道Shaw 在这里。</p><p>枪声响了起来，乘客们从巴士周围四散开来，惊慌地寻找掩体。直觉让Shaw放下了手中的东西开始寻找开枪者，她看见飞机上她的一个看守在迅速地远离现场，顺手将一把枪丢在了垃圾桶里。Shaw回头去看那辆巴士，发现刚才正站在Root前面的男人倒在了地上，而Root却不知所踪。</p><p>几声安静的提示音把她的注意力又拉回到了手机上。</p><p>^谢</p><p>^谢</p><p>^你</p><p>^请</p><p>^回</p><p>^机</p><p>^场</p><p><em>艹</em>，是Samaritan认为她认出了那个男人吗？是她看到Root时的反应导致了一个无辜男人的死亡吗？她朝尸体跑了过去，希望能看到那张脸，这样她至少可以知道那人是否真的无辜。但突如其来的疼痛立刻接管了她的全身，让她倒在了地上。疼痛消失得同出现一样迅速，但Shaw已经有很长时间没有感受过这个滋味，被其强度震得不能动弹。因此，在她的两个看守过来把她往车里架时，她并没能做出太多反应。</p><p>她扭转头搜寻着Root的踪迹，但却只能在惊惶的人群中看到一张张陌生的脸。在车开走的途中她也没放弃搜寻，但依然没发现那个女人的身影。</p><p>甚至等飞机起飞时，Shaw都紧绷着身子，等着什么事发生。她一直期待着Root出现——或许会伪装成飞行员或是空乘。天，那个女人还可能会占领机场调度塔，想办法让他们降落——</p><p>但等到飞机到了巡航高度时，Shaw不得不强迫自己接受没人来救援的现实。或许Root根本就没看到她，因为如若不然，Shaw有理由相信那个疯女人会炸掉半个机场来救她。</p><p>Shaw向后倒在了椅子上，意识到自己已经错过了一次机会。不管有没有触发器，有没有炸飞她脑袋的警告……如果天杀的Greer没把她变成现在这个安于现状的囚犯的话，她完全应该做些不一样的反应。</p><p>Shaw找到了飞机里存着的酒精，边喝边诅咒Greer，直到她已没办法说出连续的句子。</p><p>然后，她打算劫持飞机。</p><p>***</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，那是个十分聪明的计划，”Greer承认说，“酒精放缓了你的反应速度，也放缓了触发器的反应速度。但我想最为重要的一点，则是它首先放缓了<em>你的</em>反应速度。你难道真的认为你能在那样的情况下劫持一架全是武装特工的飞机吗？”</p><p>Shaw没回答，只耸了耸肩，但她迅速便后悔了。这个动作对于她遍体鳞伤、捆得结结实实、同时还没从宿醉中缓过来的身体来说简直太过了。她感觉自己在顺着支撑着她的那堵墙慢慢下滑，然后意识到自己根本就无力阻止。当她终于摔在地上时，她闭上了眼，听着Greer的声音慢慢接近。</p><p>“我现在明白了，我一直都对你太好了，”他在她身前蹲了下来，与她齐平，“我给了你太多不错的东西：温暖的房间、不错的食物……而这些对于一个实验对象而言都完全没有必要。”</p><p>“没错，”Shaw有些口齿不清，“你把红地毯拖出来的时候确实太过了。”</p><p>“对，考虑到这一点，我已经让Samaritan决定好了你的最低限度需求，然后做了些恰当调整。你会被送到新房间里去，然后技术人员们会重新开始工作，”Greer站了起来朝门走去，“Ms. Shaw，我很想说希望你能活下来，但实话说……我已经从你身上得到了足够多的数据，所以我根本就不关心。”</p><p>他在试图用这句戏剧性十足的话让她觉得糟糕些，或者管他是什么的目的，但Shaw只笑了一声，“Greer，对，我相信你不关心。”</p><p>不管有没有醉，Shaw都知道自己差一点就劫持了那辆飞机。她还活着，代表她在当时已虚弱得没法杀人，而这便告诉她，她还有机会逃脱，她只是需要等待。</p><p>Greer也笑了一声，在门口停顿了一会儿，“Ms. Shaw，在你又有任何想法之前，请一定记住Samaritan生来就是来探测目的的。而多亏了你的触发器，这星球上或许没人比你更容易被监测到。你会一直呆在这里，不是因为它戒备森严，而是因为你在有任何想法那一刻，我们都会知道，而我们会做出对应的反应。这个说法足够‘戏剧性’吗？”</p><p>在他离开后的好一会儿，空气里都还回荡着他的话。Shaw仔细考虑着这对她而言意味着什么，而等她终于失去意识时，她的大脑里只有一个简简单单的想法——不管她如何应对，她都一定完蛋了。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw的处境有了些变化，而她什么也不能做。</p><p>她第一次意识到这点时，是她在醒来时发现脸上有泪水。一开始，她没意识到那是泪水，但她的监牢里没有任何可以漏水的管子，也没有任何可以漏雨的窗户，天气太冷导致空气根本就不可能太过潮湿，而在昨晚，她便已经不情愿地喝光了她最后那点饮水配给。所以，她根本找不到任何理由来解释，只除了最为荒诞的那个——她在睡梦里哭了。</p><p>在记忆里，Shaw从没记得自己哭过。即便在孩提时代，她都可以在父亲被烧得面目全非的尸体的几步开外，瞪着干涩的眼睛吃三明治。那一连串的儿童心理咨询师都没明说过，但她知道自己根本就不可能产生泪水这种东西。她从没相信过它们，事实上连想都没想过，但现在，她却经常地开始想。而其结果便是，比起一个恶毒的AI在通过她脑子里的一个芯片制造泪水的事实而言，它们从她脸颊上滑过的感觉还更让她觉得陌生又恐惧。</p><p>她静静地坐了好长一段时间，思考着这对自己意味着什么。很明显，Greer那个改造她大脑化学反应的威胁成了现实，而这从头到尾都不是什么好消息。</p><p>但更糟糕的是，她不理解到底是什么触发了那些眼泪。她没有梦到父亲或其他什么的——而这个，从临床学上来讲，也应该值得她的一些眼泪。不，但事实并非如此，她梦到的是Root。</p><p>若要明确些的话，也不太是Root……但Root在那儿。Shaw梦到了地铁站，她靠在长椅上吃着一个三明治，享受着她人生最后一滴甜辣酱落在舌上时的芬芳。她闭上了眼，而等她睁开时，Root就坐在她旁边瞪着她，眼神带着饥渴，笑容扭得怪异。</p><p>Shaw从满嘴的食物中挤出了一句话，“<em>这是我的。</em>”</p><p>“<em>当然，</em><em>sweetie</em><em>，我绝不会剥夺你的这份娱乐，我也不会剥夺你其他的任何东西。</em>”Root紧跟着抛了个媚眼，让Shaw翻了个白眼。</p><p>这个梦还有些其他的东西，但就这一段最为清晰。Harold、John和Bear都在，或大笑或高声吠着。他们刚救了什么人，也正在战争即将永远胜利的那一方。当Root厚颜无耻地在食物的间歇里凑过来吻她时，Shaw都不觉得介意，因为那感觉真的太对了。</p><p>这有什么好值得哭的？</p><p>太荒谬了，Shaw摇摇头，重新蜷成一团以抵御寒冷。</p><p>她真的完蛋了。</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“嘿，</em>
  <em>sweetie</em>
  <em>，在忙吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>有点……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>爬过</em>
  <em>50</em>
  <em>码的导风管对于</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>来说并没有什么难度，但她不能按原路把队伍带出去。几个男孩都一团糟，而</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>则是那副事情即将变得异常糟糕的表情。这场景一般来说还挺有趣，但现在，</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>还有活要干。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她成功在</em>
  <em>Martine</em>
  <em>进入走廊前把他们带进了电梯，因为</em>
  <em>Martine</em>
  <em>是个绝对的业余选手。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但电梯并没有开始工作，也没有向上——当然不会，他们的气数已尽。</em>
  <em>Harold</em>
  <em>可以一整天都按着那个按钮，但它依然不会动弹。这便是机器小队的命数。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>就当下的情况而言，事情已经到了极其悲惨的程度，但</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>的专长便是处理“极其悲惨”的事件。对面有一个超驰控制按钮，而她需要做的便是过去按下它，尽可能长时间地拖住</em>
  <em>Samaritan</em>
  <em>的人，好让整个队伍有时间脱逃。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那些人快要过来了，而</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>知道过去按那按钮估计会很疼。但这就是工作，疼痛于她而言从不是问题……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她正要动作，但</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>拉住了她，</em>
  <em>“Sameen</em>
  <em>，如果你觉得我会让你……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>看在老天爷的份上……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p><em>作为一个聪明万分的女人来说，</em><em>Root</em><em>有时真的很蠢。比如，</em><em>Shaw</em>绝对<em>不会让</em><em>Root</em><em>走过去，只要她还有一口气在，就绝对不会让这种事发生。</em></p><p>
  <em>她怎么就不明白呢？她怎么就不明白</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>就是这样的一个人呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不过就算她确实不明白——因为真的，她有时候真的挺蠢的——她难道不明白他们会对她做些什么吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>没错，她擅长用枪——两把更好，或许和</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>一样好——所以</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>可能可以够到那个按钮并拖上和</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>差不多的时间……但那又怎样呢？</em>
  <em>Samaritan</em>
  <em>绝对不会杀她——她太有价值了。不，他们会折磨她，而她会最终崩溃。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>宁愿死，都绝不会让这发生。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>还是不明白不是吗？她一定会干些蠢事，她总是在干着些情绪化的蠢事。她又会掏出一个电击枪或者一剂针管又或者一把刀，然后</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>又会倒在地上，眼睁睁地看着</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>出去扭转局面，同时从不思考换</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>又应该怎么做。</em>
</p><p>天<em>，如果这女人没那么蠢的话她还真说不定会爱上她。扭转局面的人应该是</em>Shaw<em>，活下去的人才应该是</em><em>Root</em><em>。</em></p><p>
  <em>所以</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>吻了她，粗野蛮横——基本用的是牙齿而不是舌——但这成功地让</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>闭了嘴、愣了神，也提醒了</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>她应该是个什么样的人。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>更提醒了她</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>应该是个什么样的人，以及为什么事情必须得这样发展。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那个吻还在她的唇上缠绵，</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>按下了按钮，然后随着子弹倒下。她的耳里充斥着</em>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>的尖叫，当她抬头看向</em>
  <em>Martine</em>
  <em>时，她期望着那尖叫声能掩住这最后的一枪。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>会活下去，这样就够了。</em>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>没有遗憾，她也不会害怕。她已经道了别，而这便是个完美的结局。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>只除了它并不是结局。</em>
</p><p>同时Shaw也并没有在那个电梯里。</p><p>Root在不同时间里不同工作中的声音围绕着她，和她一起等待着结局，什么结局都行。“<em>所以就算你不怕下次会发生什么，别人会怕，关心你的人会怕，你最好记住……</em>”</p><p>“我知道，Root，我知道，所以我才那样做了……你怎么就不明白呢？”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，不明白什么？”</p><p>Greer的声音将她从梦中惊醒，Shaw挣扎着抬头，看见他正站在楼梯最高处的门关旁。然后，她才渐渐记起自己为什么会在这里。</p><p>她又尝试了逃跑，而这次到了楼梯口，接着Greer便切断了她对四肢的控制，让她直接重重落在了地上。然后她便保持着落地时的姿势，被直接扔在了这里不闻不问。</p><p>过了多长时间了？她的喉咙干得发疼，而身上似乎有些湿，可能是有血也可能是有些其他她不愿意说的东西，毕竟，她现在看不到，也没法动。</p><p>那么这便代表可能已经过了好几天了。那个混蛋，不仅把她晾了这么长时间，还打搅了她的好梦。这段时间以来，Shaw能喘口气的时间真是太少了。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，你逃不掉的，我们谈过这个话题了。”</p><p>“而你也不会杀我，”她挣扎着回击，“我们<em>也</em>谈过这个话题了。”</p><p>“我觉得你似乎还没明白，再在楼梯上呆一段时间或许能帮你想清楚。”</p><p>“随便你……”Shaw边咕哝边闭上了眼。她不关心Greer想干嘛，她只想回到Root那里。在那儿，她才会觉得温暖。</p><p>所以她任由自己的思维飘了回去。</p><p>
  <em>“嘿，</em>
  <em>sweetie</em>
  <em>，在忙吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>有点……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>每个人都有崩溃的临界点。有人会假装它不存在，就像你只要足够“坚强”便永不会崩溃一样。但一个最简单的事实便是<em>所有人</em>都会崩溃，区别只在于时间和原因而已。</p><p>对于Shaw而言，这个诱因并不是疼痛或是这些时间以来她一直有的某个奇怪的感觉（或许这就是孤独？或者其他什么差不多愚蠢的东西）。不是它们，而是一个更加简单的事实——时间已经过了太久了。距离芝加哥密歇根湖边的那次事件已经过了好几天、几周（几个月？）了，事情没有任何变化，而这证明Shaw基本就只能靠她自己了。</p><p>他们不会来救她了——他们很可能都没再找她了（如果他们真的尝试找过的话）。</p><p>自楼梯事件后她又尝试着逃跑了一次，但正中腹部的一发子弹让她再也不愿意尝试。Greer根本就懒得点屏幕瘫痪她的事实证明他已经不太关心她的死活了，但她还活着，代表他也没准备要杀她。但这还是很能说明问题。</p><p>这让她想到了自己在医学院里时的那些实验用动物——还活着，但不是因为它们有用，而是留着以防万一有用。它们过得十分凄惨，除了疼痛和死亡之外，它们的生活没有任何可以值得期待的东西。而Shaw却找不到自己和它们有什么不同。她逃不掉，而如果她能对自己足够诚实的话，她也不想再逃了。</p><p>一定是触发器改变了她对事情的态度不是吗？不然，这便代表她已经崩溃了。</p><p>代表她什么都没有了。</p><p>但出于某些原因，当她在寂静的监牢里努力抵御寒冷时，当她看着自己的头发一天天地变长而肋骨一天天突出时，当她数着日子忍受着那些实验时，她发现自己依然在想着Root……而这让她撑了下去。她开始期待那些能自由地沉浸于梦里的日子，她可以看到Root的微笑、听到她的笑声，她可以让这些东西来陪伴她。它们奇异地让她没再想着要如何了结自己。她已经不再对墙另一头的生活抱有任何希望，但如果她坚持下去的话，她至少还有Root。</p><p>没错……她确实是崩溃了。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw知道这只是另一个梦而已，但她并不在意。</p><p>
  <em>Sweetie</em>
  <em>，早上好……</em>
</p><p>她睁开眼，视野中，Root撑在她旁边的枕头上对她绽放出了一个大大的微笑。</p><p>“早上好，”Shaw回答，“如果还能这么说的话，我觉得现在已经到下午了吧。”</p><p>Root探身来吻她。同Root每次来拜访时一样，这个深吻让Shaw一直暖到了腰。</p><p>“嗯……在上次之后，我觉得我们有资格一直睡到现在，你不觉得吗？”Root问。</p><p>Shaw点点头，将Root拉近了些，让女人的身体紧紧地贴着自己。Shaw轻轻耳语，“我冷。”</p><p>Root微笑了起来，笑容带着淘气。而随着时间流逝，Shaw发现自己已越发地爱上了这个笑容。“Sweetie，那我会帮你取暖……”</p><p>Shaw便又一次感觉到了温暖。</p><p>***</p><p>一天早上，当探员负责人跑来找她时，Shaw是真真地有些受惊。他简略地问了她一些问题，而Shaw发现自己真的得努力想一会儿才能做出回答，而这一点都不像她。大脑就像是一个在远处够不着的仓库一样，让她觉得自己又慢又蠢。不管他要问什么，他都没从她这里找到答案，然后便直接摔门而出。她也并没多想，直到一天早上他粗暴地将她弄醒，又将她塞进了一架飞机里。</p><p>这次的目标不知为何没有名字，但他们确认Shaw认识他。这次，当他们给她布置任务时，她并没有翻白眼，只是安静地听着，尽全力让自己记住他们到底说了些什么。</p><p>目标为中国情报局工作，同其他所有的高层特工一样，根本没有身份可循。所以，Samaritan的困难不是找不到这个未知的人，而在于确认正确的那一个。当Shaw曾在台北撞上他时，她（当然）给了他几枪，而她因此便又一次成为了那个唯一见过目标的活人。Shaw对他并没有任何印象的事实并没有让他们退缩，似乎有不知哪儿的档案让他们认定她在撒谎。</p><p>这其实也没什么，机舱比她最近呆过的所有房间都要大，而她的椅子也十分舒服。但这次，着陆后没有酒，她曾经的那些逃跑企图也没能为她赢得松绑的权限。在所有人都做好了任务准备之前，她都一直被拷在厢车里，中途甚至都没有停下买点吃的。所以，这次她明显会一直被困在这里。但至少她出来了，也还能再看一眼她深爱的城市。窗外的风景让她有了种奇怪又十分困扰的情绪，让她的眼睛完全不愿意离开窗户。当大道上的垃圾桶和街头涂鸦渐渐被赤色的砂石建筑和花盒替代时，她觉得自己的心猛地缩紧了。她离家是如此的近，但却又被隔得如此之远，让她觉得深入体肤地疼。</p><p>这实在太可悲了，这样的自己也简直令人愤恨。</p><p>他们从城里穿过，最后停在了格瓦纳斯一处僻静的地方。他们在旧仓库的远处停下，叫Shaw盯着门口确认目标出现。但过了好几小时，除了一个路过的行人之外都没有任何异常状况。这在Shaw看来明显是有什么不对劲。探员负责人开始检查手机，车后面的那群探员则变得坐立不安，一点儿都不像一群训练有素的特工。</p><p>过了会儿后，Shaw说：“我要尿尿。”她其实并没有在寻求同意，她只是想测试下那个负责人的烦躁程度而已。</p><p>“我叫你保持安静。”他回答。</p><p>“好吧，但我还是得尿尿。”</p><p>他点了点手机，她的头立刻开始了剧烈的疼痛。但这种经历对她而言已变得足够熟悉，她已经学会了该如何渐渐挺过去而不让自己在途中失去意识。她咬着牙，用力控制住自己的呼吸，慢慢地掌控住身体的疼痛，等着他将她解放出来。但这个惩罚过程似乎并不会太短，他一直保持着那个疼痛水平，倾身过来对她耳语。</p><p>“我知道你以为自己是红人，而我们都是在这里给你当保姆的。但现在，他们需要的东西都已经到手了，你还活着的唯一原因是我们还有任务，而Samaritan觉得你可能会把事情变得容易一点。所以，好好坐着，盯着那该死的门。”</p><p>他过了整整一分钟才放开她，而且还是因为有一个探员评论说她开始抽搐了。这做法太混蛋了，但也告诉了她这混蛋是真的一点儿都不关心她死活，而她大约是活不过这趟旅程。</p><p>这消息真是太令人欣慰了。</p><p>他又瞪着手机看了几分钟，最后似乎终于勉强接受了上面的命令。“我们进去，”他告诉其他人说，“把她带上。”</p><p>一个探员把她拉出了门并强迫她跪下，另一个举枪对着她脑袋。另外的三个人在和那个负责人讨论。</p><p>“我不喜欢这样，有些不对劲，”他说，“把备用队叫来。”</p><p>“有必要吗？”一个探员问。</p><p>“我没说清楚吗？叫来。”他走到Shaw旁边的两人身边，把手机递了过去，“拿着这个，然后领一只狙击枪，去那边楼顶盯着。如果她认出来了，告诉我们；如果有什么事发生，放倒她。”</p><p>Shaw眼睁睁地看着那个探员带着她的最后一丝逃生希望离开了。她确实渐渐接受了自己会死在那个仓库里的事实，但她心里本还存着些希望——比如，她就算没拿到手机，也大约可以将那个负责人放倒在地上，或者至少可以同归于尽。但现在，手机在另一栋建筑里，而她还被狙击枪盯着，这代表她在靠近前都一定会被放倒在地上。</p><p>在意识到这一点时，一股奇异的终结感笼罩了上来。在这之前，她从没真正想过在一切结束时会是什么样的感觉。想这些事儿对于她这行来说太奇怪了，她结束过无数条生命，完全明白所谓的终点是什么，但……当自己真到那一刻是什么感受？她还真没什么准备。她觉得又冷又寂静，头顶的蓝天和她黑暗的监牢相比也毫无差别。在这一刻，她明白了Greer的终极折磨——在终于给了她一点希望之后又残忍夺走。</p><p>
  <em>混蛋。</em>
</p><p>等到第二支队伍上来之后，负责人便开始布置任务——他亲自带Shaw，队伍其他人负责进攻，第二支队伍断后，负责监视和扑灭所有可能的抵抗。</p><p>Shaw觉得这对于单单一个目标来说有点太过夸张，但话说回来，她也根本没想自己的存活几率。她反而希望这就是个陷阱，这样她还可以战死。</p><p>负责人把她从地上提了起来，将双手反绑在背后，然后把她朝仓库推了过去。他一手提着她颈上的项圈，一手拿枪抵在她背后，用她的身体挡着开了门。</p><p>后面的角落处有几间独立办公室，而Shaw可以勉强看到一个人影。但这里除了钢筋撑着的梁柱之外什么都没有，没有机动部队，没有武装人员，甚至连一个雇佣看守都没有，什么都没有。Shaw叹了口气，意识到自己连个最后挣扎的机会都没有。</p><p>
  <em>真他妈的浪费。</em>
</p><p>负责人把她朝前推，她迈着拖沓的步子，朝后面的办公室走去。每个人都很安静，按着严格的战术队形前进，但这样又不会让负责人的工作变得更加轻松，而她实在不明白这有何意义。她注意到横梁上有一两个摄像头，边走边漫不经心地听着办公室里的中文对话。反正中文也不是她强项，所以她也没打算弄明白到底讲了什么。她甚至想着等结束后如果还有人活着，那群中国人是否会来收押她——这对于Greer是不是迎头一击？</p><p>但接着，Shaw便听到了一句她不论在哪儿都能认出的中文……她僵住了。</p><p>许多个月前，而那感觉已经是上辈子的事情了。那时Root有处十分严重的头伤，Shaw在被迫照顾她，期间全靠着一堆的外卖和马拉松接力般的功夫电影打发时间，而这似乎让Root觉得十分有趣。她嘲笑着电影里做作的情节，讽刺着里面弱智的战术，还因为想显摆（或是其他的什么原因）开始纠正字幕错误。Shaw采取了她对Root一贯的做法——尽全力无视她，途中用力翻白眼，以防Root把她噎死。</p><p>但放到《大醉侠》的时候，Shaw的耐心耗尽了，那是她最喜欢的电影，也是她开始这次电影马拉松的初衷。这电影她看了无数次，都已经能记下其中的大部分中文对话。所以当Root又开始嘲讽时，Shaw立刻高声地和演员一起说着台词。她希望这个举动能让Root明白、并闭上那张嘴。这方法确实起了作用，但却不是以她希望的方式——Root不知为何因她的举动变得十分高兴，脸上的笑容越发灿烂起来。她静静地看着Shaw，接着低声保证了句什么。那句话带着方言，而Shaw并没有听懂。</p><p>Root拒绝给她翻译，而Shaw也没有刨根问底的打算。那时，她直接忽略了那句话（还有Root），告诉自己那可能只是Root的又一个诱饵而已。但她自己心里明白并非如此——Root说话时的眼神和严肃的神态，都在告诉Shaw那句话可能有着更多的含义，像一句保证，像一句誓言，而Root将永不会食言。</p><p>所以当Shaw从仓库办公室里听到那句话时，她明白了这是电影在那一幕的录音，然后立刻便意识到Root就在那里（为了她）。然后，所有的事都立刻不一样起来。她看向那个影子，意识到它从他们进来后就没有动过，然后她抬头看向了摄像头，看到了后面熟悉的走线，明白Root一定是将监控设置成了循环，这代表Samaritan看不到这里。</p><p>她的心跳开始渐渐加速起来，希望第一次如此真切地席卷而来，让她透不过气。</p><p>“<em>她认出什么了。</em>”她听到了耳机透来的细小声音。</p><p>负责人直接下了命令：“开枪。”他的枪离开了她的背朝着办公室的玻璃开火，与此同时，她身后也响起了自动机枪的声音。Shaw只能猜测Root在里面，这便代表她只有几秒钟（如果有的话）来救她的朋友。所以她像一个摔跤选手一样放低了重心，迅速转过身，膝盖用力地踢向负责人的腹部。他蹒跚后退了两步，抓着她项圈的手松开了。她紧跟了上去，膝盖继续用力砸向了他的脸。</p><p>等他倒地时，Shaw可以百分百确认他已经失去了意识。她立刻朝最近的柱子跑了过去，在上面磨着背后绑着手的束线带。她没有理会被磨破皮开始出血的皮肤，只专心的磨着。等束线带终于断掉时，她飞扑着躲到了掩体后。头上的柱子被狙击手的子弹打得溅出了火花。</p><p>Shaw冒险从掩体后朝外看了眼，想确认在刚才的争斗中有多少人在朝她靠近，但却发现他们都已经倒在了血泊中。她的余光瞥到了点动静，Shaw转过头，刚刚看到Root借着根绳子、从靠近入口的一个横梁上方滑了下来。但在她来得及出声前，熟悉的疼痛便传遍了全身——是狙击手触发了触发器。她立刻倒在了地上，用尽全力与之抗争，不让自己失去意识，也不让自己抽搐起来。她用上了自己在这么多时间以来学到的所有技俩和控制力，但这次的疼痛太过剧烈，让她几乎便不能呼吸。</p><p>负责人跌跌撞撞地朝她走了过来，勒住她的喉咙将她架起来，然后把枪抵在她的太阳穴上。</p><p>“我会炸了她的头！”他朝Root吼道。Shaw看见她躲在了一根柱子后面。</p><p>“我觉得这对你而言并不是个明智的选择。”Root的声音冷静得令人战栗。</p><p>狙击手保持着一个规律的射击节奏，让Root不得不一直躲在柱子后，也给了第二支队伍进来的时间。Root将他们堵在了门口，但他们的火力很快便反超了过来，要过来也只是时间问题而已。</p><p>Shaw在挣扎着保持清醒。疼痛在逐步加强，已经是她经历过的最为可怕的一次，就像有人直接把一支火把塞进了她脑子里一样。她可以感觉到血正顺着鼻孔向下流淌，明白如果再不停止，她便会直接因剧痛而死。但在这一刻里，她唯一需要担心的便是怎么把Root活着弄出去。</p><p>她用力把头向后砸，最后砸中了负责人的牙齿，导致他开始踉跄后退。然后她颤抖着伸出手，顺着他的手臂摸到了枪，做了她唯一能做的一件事——在他扣下扳机时，她将他的手推离Root的方向，让他朝着那群探员的方向开火。</p><p>“放倒她！”他冲着耳机咆哮起来。一秒后，她的整个世界都白了起来，疼痛是如此剧烈，让双腿根本便无法承受她的重量。周围的枪声是如此密集，让她几乎就可以肯定这里有一个民兵队那么多的人在交火。但等她终于奇迹般地睁开双眼时，满眼都只有死得横七竖八的探员们，而Root在稳步朝她走来。</p><p>负责人又勒着她的脖子把她提了起来，疯狂地拽着她朝办公室后退。他冲着耳机咆哮，“干掉她！”一秒后，子弹如雨点一般落了进来，砸在了Root藏身的柱子上。但Root看起来却一点儿都不狼狈，她拿出手机敲了几下，然后抬头看了Shaw一眼。</p><p>仓库对面的那栋建筑连着狙击手一起化成了一个巨大的火球。那爆炸是如此剧烈，差点把负责人晃得脱了手。但他已经够到了办公室的门，直接打开将她扔了进去，然后转身朝着Root开火。</p><p>当Shaw跌跌撞撞地倒进房间时，她只来得及分辨出墙上的这几个字：</p><p>Sweetie</p><p>蹲下</p><p>\(￣3￣)/ ~ ❤ </p><p>她立刻卧倒在了地上。负责人用背抵着门，几枪后也迅速走了进来，然后用力关上了门。这动作触发了连在墙上的定点爆破装置，将他和办公室一起撕成了碎片。</p><p>在爆炸的冲击力和脑子里火球的冲击下，Shaw挣扎着保持着匍匐的姿势。她感觉整个世界在从里到外地崩塌，榨干了她周围的最后一口氧气。但尽管如此，她依然听到了Root平静的脚步声。她走进了这间四分五裂的办公室，踢开脚下杂乱的碎片，打开了下面一扇暗门。然后她蹲下来抱住了Shaw，靠着她的头轻声耳语：“Sameen，没事了，有我在。”</p><p>她把电击枪按在了Shaw的脖子上，世界立刻便陷入了一片黑暗。</p><p>***</p><p>这一定又是另一个梦，因为Shaw并没有感觉到任何的疼痛，但她也没有迷失在触发器带来的极乐世界中。相反，她发现自己躺在一张柔软的床上，下面垫着层层厚实松软的毯子。她一点儿也不饿，也没觉得哪儿疼，而当她在枕头上侧过头，发现Root正撑着旁边的枕头，瞪大眼睛看着她，脸上带着笑。</p><p>“早上好。”Root眼神里带着和语气一样淘气的光，让Shaw也笑了起来。</p><p>“早上好。”她回答。天呐，她真是爱死这些梦了。</p><p>她前倾身子，吻着Root柔软的嘴唇，享受着Root的回吻给她全身带来的暖意……直到她意识到Root是真正在这里，而这根本就不是一个梦。</p><p>她猛地后退，彻底清醒了过来，抑制不住地开始恐慌，“见鬼，你是真的？”</p><p>Root笑着回答，“当然，sweetie，我是真的。”</p><p>“怎么会？”</p><p>“我怎么会是真的？好像从来没人问过我这个问题，”Root挑起了眉毛，她似乎觉得十分有趣，笑容越来越深，“你是在问这是个梦吗？因为……嗯……”</p><p>Root又凑过来吻她，但Shaw立刻伸出手阻止了这个动作。她依然不能确定到底发生了什么，也不能确定这到底是不是真的。“你怎么会在这里？”她问。</p><p>“我找到你了。”Root骄傲地说，就像这事再明显不过、像她终于达成了一个承诺一样。</p><p>Shaw花了一分钟才明白这是什么意思。她的手依然撑在Root的肩膀上，她盯着她明亮的眼睛，竭力消化着事情的前前后后。她找不到任何线索来证明这个Root是假的，她就在这里，近得让Shaw能感受到对方身上的热度，和她们间一直都有的电流。</p><p>Root找到她了，她被救出来了，一切都结束了。</p><p>
  <em>天呐……</em>
</p><p>心跳猛地加速了，让Shaw觉得难以呼吸，得闭上眼才能稳住自己。她很久前就放弃了对这一刻的任何希望，而现在当它真的发生时，她完全不知道如何是好。</p><p>不，其实也并不是这样……她完全知道自己该怎么做。</p><p>她伸手拽着Root的领子将她拉了过来，狠狠吻了上去。这个吻同上次一样的粗野，她的嘴唇立刻便有些麻木，很可能破了，但她根本就不关心。她只关心自己终于切实触碰到了Root的事实——她皮肤下的触感温热又坚定，<em>绝对</em>真实。她从舌尖尝着Root的味道，黑客挣扎着想夺过主控权，而这让她意识到这一点点的触碰还不够。Shaw需要更多，除了她们俩之外，她可以什么都不要。</p><p>她迅速将Root推倒在了床上然后跟着坐了上去，期间没有一秒断开过她们间温热的交流。但她的后颈立刻便是一阵疼痛。</p><p>触发器——<em>天…不，求你，不能是现在……</em></p><p>Shaw坐了起来，紧紧闭着眼以抵御疼痛。她每在想着逃跑时便会是这种感觉，一模一样。但Root将手放在了她的肩膀上，稳住了她。</p><p>“Sameen，放松。”她说。</p><p>“你不明白……”</p><p>“我明白，”Root安慰道，她将双手都搭在了Shaw的肩膀上，引着她站了起来，“Sameen，没事了，你很安全。”</p><p>“你不明白，他们在我脑子里放了个芯片……”</p><p>“Sweetie，我知道……”</p><p>“……他们可以引爆……”</p><p>“他们不能。Sameen，电击枪短路了引爆器，你没事了，有我在。”</p><p>Shaw紧闭着双眼，静静等着剧痛的出现，但它却一直没有越过那股灼烧感。她唯一能感觉到的便是Root平稳的双手，一会儿后，她的额头轻柔地抵在了Shaw的额头上。</p><p>“<em>没事了，有我在。</em>”Root慢慢重复了一遍，语气是如此的笃定，让Shaw几乎就要相信她了。但这里有什么不对劲，疼痛的感觉不太对劲。她知道触发器的疼痛是什么样子，但这却不一样，这次只有一股灼烧感。</p><p>她睁开眼，看到了连在她身上的各种电线和管子，向后接到了一些显示器上。她认出了大部分的仪器——静脉注射器、常规的健康检测仪——但接着她便看到了另一个显示器，上面滚动着代码，还有神经实时活动数据之类的东西。</p><p>她立刻便恐慌了起来，这一切都说得通了。这是另一次实验、又一个在她脑子里的游戏。Root估计都不是真的，Samaritan在用她自己的梦来对付她。Shaw所有的东西都已经被剥夺了个一干二净，只剩下了这些梦，而她不能再失去它们。</p><p>她绝不会将它们拱手送上。</p><p>Shaw猛地站直，下定决心要逃跑，不成功也要让他们杀了她。她绝对不会回到一个没有Root的世界里去。</p><p>她用额头狠狠砸在了“Root”脸上，顺手将女人扔在床上，然后拔下自己手臂上的各种针头和管子。她想逃跑，但跑了几步后才发现自己在一个巨大的笼子里，墙壁由层层金属构成。她用力捶着墙，想找到一个突破点。但紧接着，一股熟悉的疼痛便传过全身，让她倒在了地上抽搐起来。</p><p>Root鼻子正在流血，她手上拿着电击器，居高临下地站在一旁，满脸的疑惑和好奇。她跪了下来，平静地看着Shaw的眼睛，嘘声安慰她。她跟着伸手将Shaw脸上的乱发别到一旁，指尖轻柔地顺着Shaw的脸部线条轻轻向下滑。</p><p>“没事了sweetie，”她说，“放松。”</p><p>“你不是真的……”Shaw低声说，她还在抽搐，她得慢慢找回对身体的控制。</p><p>“我和你一样真实。”</p><p>“不，这是个游戏。”</p><p>“噢，Sameen，我可不会和你玩这样的游戏，”Root挑挑眉笑了起来，“好吧，我想有那么<em>一部分</em>可能是……”</p><p>“但……这不是……”Shaw吃力地往外蹦着单词，而Root似乎终于意识到了Shaw是真的在焦虑，脸上立刻严肃了起来。</p><p>“Sameen，你在这儿很安全，我发誓，这地方是我自己建的，”她抬头朝包围着她们的金属墙示意了一下，“这是法拉第笼，没有任何信号能传出去或者进来。我已经接上了你的触发器，现在我只需要在我们离开前瘫痪掉它就行。”</p><p>“你是怎么知道触发器的？”Shaw还依然处于震惊中，不太能相信到底发生了什么。</p><p>“John和我找到了样品，”Root回答，“但我不知道他们在用你做测试，直到在芝加哥看见你被放倒之后才知道。我很抱歉，我应该猜到的，但那个时候我没有做对应的准备，他们很可能会杀了你，我不敢冒险。”</p><p>“你真的在那儿……？”</p><p>“是的，sweetie。”</p><p>“为了我吗？”</p><p>“是的，sweetie，”Root声音里的担忧更浓了，“当然，为了你。”</p><p>Root还说了其他的什么，但Shaw已经闭上了眼，任由她的思维飘到了老远。她已经将这份希望死死攥了太久，它从来便没有任何成真的可能。而现在，Shaw却不知该如何放手。</p><p>在Samaritan那里的记忆和片段在顷刻间如破堤般席卷而来，她一直以来经历过的、压抑过的那些糟糕的破事都在这一刻如洪水呼啸而来，不可阻挡地在她体内肆虐，让她如抵御触发器的疼痛一般紧紧闭上了眼。</p><p>她回想到了她所有那些失败得一塌糊涂的逃跑企图和他们每一次拜访带来的疼痛。而最重要的，则是Samaritan那一次又一次、最后几乎在她脑里根深蒂固的课程——她现在是、也永远会是一个人。</p><p>这在Samaritan之前从不会让Shaw觉得困扰。事实上，那是她一直梦寐以求或者说更为倾向的生活，因为其他人总会挡着她的道。Shaw知道她不“正常”，而她自小就明白那些医疗诊断，但在这以前，她从未觉得自己是残缺的。而在这之后，她躺在一间黑暗的监牢里，满心渴望着有人能足够在乎她、会来找她。</p><p>而Root来了，就像什么天杀的美梦成真的神话一样，Root来了，她一直坚持地寻找。Shaw不是一个人而且她或许从来便不是一个人。Root总是在那儿，而她竟然在这么久之后才终于在现在意识到这一点。太久了，久得像另一种折磨、像Greer的另一个操控游戏。</p><p>一种陌生又困惑的疼痛笼罩住了她，让Shaw重重地叹出了一口气。这口气像是已经憋了好几个月（甚至更久）一样的长，让她的四肢无力地垂了下来，像是她破败的身体再也无法支撑柱它们的重量一样。</p><p>她感觉到Root用手捧住了她的脸，拇指从Shaw的眼下划过，抹去了上面的湿痕。“Sameen，他们对你做了什么？”她的声音极低，但带着满满的恐惧。</p><p>“没什么，”Shaw回答，抬手迅速抹去了脸上剩下的泪痕，“我没事。”</p><p>Root轻柔地吻了吻她的唇，“你当然没事，来。”Root帮她站了起来，扶着她还在抽搐的身体上了床。然后她从背后紧紧地抱住了Shaw，手臂环绕在她腰上，一直都没有松手，直到疼痛减退、Shaw开始慢慢放松下来。</p><p>Shaw知道这是真的。Root的头正抵在她背上，那感觉像一个踏实的船锚一样，如此坚实。但Shaw并没有做好接受现实的准备。现实代表着疼痛，代表着困扰，代表着那些她永远不会赢的游戏……</p><p>她闭上眼，向后靠在Root身上，希望这个梦能多持续一会儿。</p><p>“我冷。”她低声说。</p><p>“Sweetie，那就让我帮你取暖……”</p><p>Shaw便又一次感觉到了温暖。</p><p>***</p><p>“你确定我们能离开了吗？”</p><p>“是的，Sameen，我给触发器编了程，塞了一堆无用的程序，它没有精力接受或者发射任何信息。Samaritan找不到你。”</p><p>“你确定……”</p><p>“相信我。”</p><p>她最近才知道自己被关押了二十个月，而期间Root一直都在找她。当the Machine不能提供帮助时，Root便自己动手下套。她找到了Mitvenyenko，把他作诱饵引Shaw出来。她还用了许多其他的目标，但在芝加哥那次后，Samaritan似乎不太愿意放Shaw出来。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Sameen</em>
  <em>，你对他们做了什么？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我打算劫持飞机来着。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>这才是我的女孩……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>接着，随着时间流逝、局势变得一天天绝望，Root设下了她最完美的一个圈套。她用代码凭空杜纂出了那个中国特工，这个诱饵完全让人无法拒绝，她知道Samaritan一定会让Shaw出来。</p><p>Shaw沉默地听着这些故事。她很想集中精力，但信息量太大了，让她完全无法一次消化。很快，她的注意力便集中到一些细节上，比如，Harold还活着。</p><p>那只是一次被Greer操控出来的幻觉而已，而Shaw止不住地开始想着她在监禁期间的那么多事中，又有多少也同样是被凭空捏造出来的。或者……她现在听到的这些是否也并不是真的？</p><p>因为这一切看起来太容易了。</p><p>她并不是说都很容易，只是……事情真的就这样结束了？她真的可以获得自由？或者，这一切都是游戏中的一环而已？</p><p>或许，她现在才是那个诱饵。</p><p>她第五次还是第六次问出了那个问题：“你确定我们能离开了吗？”</p><p>“Sameen，我很确定，”Root的回答同第一次一样地耐心，“如果你愿意，也可以想在这里呆多久就呆多久，不用急。”</p><p>但事态其实很急，Shaw能感觉得到。她不是不想离开，她只是……害怕（如果可能的话）。因为牢笼外面会有太多的风险——Root可能错了，Samaritan可能就在外面等着，她会害死他们所有人，这可能又都是另一场游戏……</p><p>但Root看她时的样子就好像她是什么随时等待拯救的易碎品一样——这样活着又能好到哪儿去？Shaw平生第一次觉得无所适从，而这让她万分地厌恶自己。或许她根本就不是看起来像易碎品、而是她确实就是个易碎品。或许Root已经看到了这一点，也看到了她崩溃得有多彻底，或许他们都看到了……</p><p>或许她根本就没有自由，或许这只是新折磨的开始。或许等她从这里走出之后，她便会发现自己进入了一个更大的牢笼，唯一区别只是墙没有那么明显而已。</p><p>“你确定我们可以走了吗？”</p><p>“是的，Sameen。”Root拉着她的手摇了摇，然后轻轻一握。</p><p>Shaw闭上眼，深吸了口气，让自己为随之可能的疼痛做好准备。或许一切都会好的，但心底深处，她知道并非如此。</p><p>她松开Root的手，慢慢呼出了那口气。她做得到，她可以挨过任何事情而活下来，她没事。</p><p>接着，尽管她并不是十分确定自己准备好了，Shaw重新踏入了这个世界之中。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw在Harold转过身来之前便看到了他，他的穿着同她想象一样得体，灰色西装外面套着深色的外套，在中央公园秋季的寒风里将帽子牢牢拿在手里。他旁边的长椅上放了本书，但就他和Bear的僵硬站姿和一次次在人群中扫视动作来看，她怀疑他根本就没看过那本书。</p><p>她靠墙站着，看着Root朝他走了过去。当他们离开布鲁克林的时候，在公园里碰面似乎是个很好的主意。不管Root怎么说，她都认为自己是一个人形特洛伊木马之类的东西，所以她坚决要求要在公共场合碰面。但当她站在这里时，她又觉得这是个糟糕到爆的注意。太多摄像头、太多眼睛。即便藏在公园墙边的树林中，她都觉得自己已经暴露了、也已经被锁定了目标，随时都会有人从后面跳出来抓她，或者是让她倒地抽搐，然后她便会吸引更多的注意。她单单站出来都大约会将身边的人置于危险之中，她永远都会是个特洛伊木马……</p><p>一阵树叶的沙沙声让她吓了一跳，她迅速以防御性姿势蹲下来，肩抵墙，手里握着枪，直到整整一拍后才认定那个正在地上跳的松鼠并不是威胁。她慢慢松了口气，然后才意识到自己已经憋了很长时间。她保持这个姿势蹲了几秒，竭力想将公园的声音变得平常起来。当身后又传来树叶的沙沙声时，她得强迫自己不用回头，直到身后传来一个轻柔的声音，“Shaw？”</p><p>她站了起来，转头面对她的老搭档，“Reese。”</p><p>他一脸的不知所措，而如果不是她不确定自己的表情是否和他一样的话，她肯定会嘲笑他的滑稽。</p><p>他略显尴尬地开口，“你看起来挺不错的。”</p><p>她同样尴尬地回答，“你也是。”在二十个月后的现在，她到底应该说些或做些什么东西呢？Shaw突然意识到她的手应该可以做些什么，他们现在可以握手吗？</p><p>John伸出手握住了她，轻柔而坚定地强迫她放下了枪，而在这之前，她都没有意识到自己是什么时候对他举枪的。然后又在她根本没意识到的时候，他把手搭在她肩上，将她慢慢拉进，用力拥抱了她。</p><p>“你现在会拥抱人了？”她用力掩饰住了自己的警觉。</p><p>“我有在接受治疗。”他回答。John最后捏了捏她的手臂，然后才放开后退了一步。对Shaw而言，控制感情是个非常棘手的活，而她现在最不需要的便是进一步的暴露自己。</p><p>但接着一串尖声的呜咽将她的注意力拖回到了小道上。她刚来得及看到Bear便被他扑倒在了地上，脸上还被他吻了个遍。他太激动了，尾巴摇得太过用力导致他失去了平衡倒在了她身上。而不管Harold怎么叫，他似乎都不愿意挪窝。</p><p>她在Bear热情欢迎的间歇里艰难地吐出一句话：“伙计，我也想你。”她伸出双手抱住了他，手指陷入了他柔软的毛皮里，挠着他肩膀下最爱的那一个地方。他又呜咽了一声，翻了个身露出了肚皮让她挠。这些东西，她明显已经欠了他太久了。“我知道，伙计，我知道，我很抱歉。”她觉得自己那微薄的掌控力又弱了下来，单单是他的身影和Harold还活着的事实都已经足够让她突然想大哭一场。她抛弃了他们这么久……</p><p>天呐，那天杀的触发器真是个噩梦。</p><p>Shaw抬头看向Harold，他明显也同她一样在竭力控制住自己的情绪，但依然保持了一个恰当的距离。他停在一尺之外，挤出了一个痛苦的笑容，就像他得用尽全力才没让自己也过来拥抱她一样。最后，他终于开了口：“Ms. Shaw，能再见到你我真的很高兴。”</p><p>她紧绷着声音回答：“Harold，你也是。”</p><p>“已经过了太……你能回来真的是太好了。”</p><p>她已经能感觉到眼眶里那些润润的东西了，而她知道自己绝不能让眼泪掉下来。如果她在这里失控，她便再也无法控制住自己。她<em>绝不</em>脆弱，她绝不会在他们面前崩溃。</p><p>“好吧，别一副泪眼汪汪的样子，”她说，“我需要牛排和酒，然后最好有人能好好给我补一下进度。”</p><p>Harold瞪着她看了一会儿，她的回答明显让他有些受伤，但他很快便恢复了过来。Harold点点头，冲她笑了笑，就像那就是他本期待的回答一样。毕竟，他不是Bear。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，当然，”他说，“车在这边。”</p><p>“你能回来真好。”John笑了一声，拍了拍她的肩膀。</p><p>Root看了她一眼，但Shaw不太能理解。不管是什么意思——失望？好奇？——那一眼都让她觉得愧疚万分。她转过头说：“Bear，来。”然后朝车的方向走去。</p><p>她知道自己做了什么，也明白自己是如何伤害了Harold的感情。她才回来五分钟便把事情搞砸了。天，她还要辜负他们多少次？</p><p>怪不得Harold总自己坐在角落里，从不愿意看她。</p><p>***</p><p>这个重聚理应是Shaw理想中的样子，但不管小分队有多卖力，她心中残留的失败感和对这地方的陌生情绪正齐心协力地让她觉得自己并不属于这里。</p><p>John带他们去了一家光线暗淡的酒吧，壁橱很少，而且风景也不错。他们无疑对这里很熟——Bear进来的时候，酒保连看都没看一眼——这更让她觉得自己已经离开了太长时间，因而早已不是队伍的一份子。</p><p>Finch给她买了威士忌，等她接过酒瓶后又给酒吧里其他所有人买了一轮。Shaw想都没想便直接对着瓶子喝了好几口，然后才后知后觉地意识到这瓶酒是要分给一桌人一起喝，但没人说话，似乎也没人在意，而她思考着自己是否还应该在意。</p><p>酒过三巡后，Fusco才摆出一副绅士的样子加入了进来。他给她带了花，亲吻了她的脸颊。“别再把这些烂摊子丢给我了好吧？”他笑得喜气洋洋的，而她也忍不住笑了回去（至少也是一点点）。他待她一直都和其他人不同，就像一个她从没有过也本没想要的一个大哥一样，见到他的感觉真的是好得不得了。</p><p>他们给她讲了这个城市的大事、一些生死关头，还有他们这一路来拉拢的盟友。他们讲述时的默契比Shaw记忆中的多了许多，而她认识到这是战争带来的默契。他们很明显一起经历了许多事，讲述的东西也几乎是些好的东西，但Shaw并没有多问——就像她也不愿意看他们问她那些黑暗经历一样。</p><p>她尽力把注意力集中在轻松的氛围上。甚至当喝过几杯酒的Harold告诉她说John有次得装成一个幼儿园老师（结果显而易见）时，她还笑出了声。接着他们便轮流讲John的糗事。他威胁说如果再不停下他也要掀他们的老底，但所有人都没有理他。</p><p>所有人看起来都很开心，便是一个家庭终于团聚时的样子，而Shaw绝望地想感同身受（或者什么都感觉不到也好），但她不能。一切看起来都太平常了，就像任何一个漫长“号码日”的夜晚一样——食物、酒精、足球，就像什么也没有变、Samaritan也没有花了快两年时间试图融化她的脑子一样。</p><p>或许他们是不知道该说些什么，或许她也不知道。或许这便是她离开期间他们一直都有的样子。她喝得越多、他们笑得越开心，她便越止不住地开始想他们在过去两年里是否有曾注意到她的缺席。</p><p>Shaw故意没去看Root。她想着Root是否从一开始便是这里唯一一个在意她是否失踪的人，而这个想法一起头，类似的念头便如浓雾一般侵入了她脑海的纱门。</p><p>但这其实很能说得通——她还在期待着什么呢？对，她这辈子都在和人建立联系？别开玩笑了，她没有，连小分队都没有。就算不提她今天在公园里做了什么，她在过去有多少次推开了他们？她<em>唯一</em>建立过任何联系的是一个有尺度障碍的疯女人，而从某种意义来说还挺合适，同现在他们对她的态度一样合适。他们明显在安慰她，一直在单方面不停地说话而非与她交谈，他们告诉她回家了挺好，但不会告诉她说她再也不是这个家的一员。</p><p>一瓶威士忌和背上的一掌就够了，她还他妈的在期待什么呢？眼泪、奖章和游行吗？从他们的讲述来看，他们在她离开时可拯救了世界，而她做了什么？在一个小桶上小解？没死？噢，她可真是大英雄……</p><p>她的胃翻江倒海起来，所以Shaw奔向了洗手间，刚凑到马桶边时便将威士忌和勉强吃下的一点牛排吐了个一干二净。当没再干呕后，她重新站了起来，将发热的头脑抵在冰冷的金属门上。她闭上眼，问那该死的上帝自己到底是哪儿出了毛病。</p><p>这一定是触发器的错是吗？不然她为何会这样想、这样觉得呢？不然她为何不能和她的朋友呆在一起、甚至也连一分钟都不得安宁？不然她为何会恨他们也更恨自己？</p><p>她一拳朝着门砸了过去，指关节上的疼痛简直太令人满足了。所以她第二次、第三次……砸了过去，直到每一次挥拳时都能带出点血。这感觉其实并不怎么好，但当她低头看着自己破皮而满是血的手指时、当她感受着中指的麻木时，她发现自己十分享受疼痛带来的熟悉感。它带着独有的平静，打破了她一直以来向上累积、等待着泄洪一般的焦虑。负面情绪终于消失了，而她终于感觉到了安宁。</p><p>她背靠在墙上，在肾上腺素的作用力调节着自己的呼吸和心跳。当稍冷静些后，她洗去了手上的血污。她将手揣在兜里，从后门出去走到了街上。那里，没人会在意她，而她也不用在意别人。</p><p>这才是她记忆中的家。</p><p>***</p><p>她沿着街道走了一会儿，心里十分明白自己真的是没地可去。她没家可回也绝对不想回小分队那里去。所以她一直向下走，直到她的身体终于承受不住，强迫她在街角坐了下来。她仰头望着旁边的摄像头，想着那里到底是谁，Samaritan能看到她吗？The Machine呢？但谁会看到又有什么重要的？</p><p>她早已不记得阴影地图长什么样了，也懒得管是否有人跟踪，连基本的掩饰都没做。她一直等着周围的几个嬉皮士或酒鬼化身成特工来捉她，但根本就没人看她一眼。</p><p>所以她在这个有六个摄像头的街角停了下来，一个人等着、假装着自己并未觉得失望。或许她在心底深处想让Samaritan来抓她；或许她在心底深处想回到那个监狱里去、让他们像事情本应该的发展那样了结掉她；而不是任由她一个人站在这里，挣扎着去理解这个平常得太不真实的世界。</p><p>她会这样想的原因或许是因为自己不知道接下来会发生什么。她应该去找份工作和一间公寓、白天救号码晚上喝啤酒？在John当了什么老师或是爬了什么烟囱之后拍拍他的背？或者顺着Harold干些天知道是什么的事？假装一切如常？</p><p>光是这些想法都让她觉得恶心，她没有游戏可玩也没有任何东西可以去关心。</p><p>她的胃又翻江倒海了起来，Shaw回想起自己在酒吧里并没有吃上多少（在那个法拉第笼里也没有）。她已经很长时间没被允许吃过任何固体食物了，Root给她的那些都会被她原封不动地吐出来。真可悲……</p><p>她撞上了一个从酒吧里出来的酒鬼，拿了他的皮夹，然后朝对街小巷里的一家面馆走了过去。她坐在最暗的角落里，叫了杯啤酒和一份最辣的什么东西。她知道自己的身体还承受不住这些食物，也知道这估计会让她更加恶心，但她一点儿也不关心。这次，她的选择是疼痛。</p><p>她用最快速度吃了尽可能多的东西，根本就没有注意味道，直到她的身体开始求饶才停止。她将偷来的所有零钱丢在了桌上，在走出大概一个天井那么长的距离后便又将所有东西吐了个一干二净。然后她被迫坐在了一张长椅上，挣扎着呼吸。</p><p>她将脸埋在手里，询问自己到底应该做些什么。她这辈子都没有如此可悲过，她甚至都不能吃，所有的事也糟糕透了……</p><p>她又听到了树叶的沙沙声，但并没有去看。是松鼠还是Samaritan那些天杀的特工都不重要，她兜里有一支枪，而这个地方和其他地方一样适合去死。</p><p>“你想回家吗？”黑暗中传来了Root安静的声音。</p><p>Shaw一开始并没有反应，她期待的并非如此……但或者这正是也应该是她期待的结果。“你在跟踪我？”她终于抬起了头，Root偏头微笑了起来，就像这是她问过的最愚蠢也最可爱的问题一样（而Shaw也觉得确实如此），“我还有家吗？”</p><p>“当然有。”</p><p>“我猜猜，”Shaw咕哝着说，“你的地方？”</p><p>“如果你想的话。”Shaw拍开了Root的手，但接着她便注意到了Root脸上严肃的神情，代表这不是玩笑、也不是游戏。所以她站起来看着Root的微笑发呆。“Harold早就准备好了一个地方给你。来，我带你去。”</p><p>***</p><p>Root提出要留下，但这同其他事一样已经超过了Shaw的承受范围，所以她将她赶了出去，打算自己探索下这个属于她的新巢穴。</p><p>看起来Harold对她挺不错的。他不仅选了个风景不错又十分隐秘的地方，还留了现金、身份证明、简单的家具、新手机，甚至还有几本书，看起来像是原来图书馆那些书的样子。Root明显置办了其他的许多东西——Shaw在床尾发现了一个军用提箱，里面塞满了衣服和其他的一些必需品。她继续翻着，然后发现了一个颜色闪得发亮的包裹，上面附着一张条子，还打了一个巨恶心的蝴蝶结。</p><p>
  <em>给我的</em>
  <em>Sameen</em>
</p><p>Shaw有些犹豫，她了解Root，所以里面装了什么都有可能。想到是一箱子的性感内衣还让她有些紧张。但当她打开时，这些担忧都散到了九霄云外。里面是她最爱的那些东西——各种尺寸且已经上膛了的手枪，束线带和手铐、一些手榴弹，最下面是配给Kel-Tec RFB Carbine步枪的弹夹，上面贴了张条子：</p><p>
  <em>在床下哦，</em>
  <em>sweetie \(</em>
  <em>￣</em>
  <em>3</em>
  <em>￣</em>
  <em>)/~</em>
</p><p>能再次拥有这把机枪、包括在公寓里翻找它的零件的过程都让她觉得自己完整了许多。她将它们排开摆在茶几上，一次次地装好、拆卸、再装好。这个过程总能将她带到一个近似于禅的宁静状态。</p><p>但等她做完这些步骤后，就像在安静时候才能发现的漏水声一样，她又听到了脑海深处的疑问。她在做什么？她难道真的觉得这一切都会这样风光的一路好下去吗？</p><p>她在黑暗里盯着这个属于她的新巢穴，她几乎就有些后悔把Root送走了。Root很明显想留下，她甚至已经说了好几个合情合理的借口。但在那时，Shaw并没有准备好让她留下。而现在，她却觉得……孤独。</p><p>为什么这种感觉会一再地出现？这太愚蠢又太软弱。一定是触发器的错对吧？毕竟，在被塞了那个东西之前她有什么时候觉得孤独过？</p><p>她伸手划着后颈上的那条伤疤，第无数次地思考着自己能否将它掏出来。它让她过得生不如死，所以它不能再呆在那儿了。而如果她残存的理智想反驳的话，它们现在也毫无声息。她迅速到了厨房，拿起刀，坚信自己可以就在这一刻结束这一切滑稽的破事……但她僵住了——她在橱柜上看见了金色和红色交杂、带着锈斑的列宁勋章。</p><p>Shaw拿起了它，不知在手里握了多长时间。她想着Gen，也想着那时的日子。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我知道这对于你来说没什么意义，但你能拿着的话对我意义重大。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>那该死的孩子——又一个莫名其妙地在意Shaw的人。但孩子就是那个蠢样子，很容易便会对什么东西产生依赖，然后又迅速地找到下一个新东西。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>你是什么人？特种部队什么的吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>他是你男朋友吗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>你们还有狗？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我以为你是机器人。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>但Harold处理得很不错，他给了Gen一个正常的生活。那里，她可以纠结些孩子应该纠结的事情，比如……呃，男孩……游戏……或者什么现在孩子喜欢玩的东西，而不是死揪着一个中年反社会不放。</p><p>Shaw靠在橱柜上盯着那个勋章。那孩子或许根本就没意识到这是个什么东西。列宁勋章不是普通的勋章，它是对些重大功绩的嘉奖，比如顶住了压倒数量的攻击保护了你的队伍之类的事，而不是……Gen把这个送给她时说的那些天知道是什么的愚蠢原因。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>你怎么回事？我是说，你为什么会这样？</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>她的脑子里塞满了Gen的话，将她沉浸在了回忆中，也忘记了刀的事情。她准备睡觉了，这样的话，或许还能忽略掉那些声音。</p><p>她刷了牙、脱掉衣服后朝床看了一眼。她知道自己在上面绝对睡不着，它看起来柔软诱人，什么都有，但就是一点儿也不真实。所以她爬进了浴缸里，那里冰冷、狭窄又不舒服，但一点儿也不陌生，长久以来，她已经习惯了那样的地方。</p><p>
  <em>“我弄明白了，你不是没有感情，你就像是……音量调低了，就好像旧磁带一样，声音还在，你只需要去倾听。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>“它们现在太大声了，小鬼，太大声了……”她闭上了眼，陷入了无梦的沉睡中。</p><p>***</p><p>等到早上，Shaw打开门时Root就在门口等着。她笑得十分淘气，手上还拿着摩托车车头盔。“早饭时间。”</p><p>这不是一个问句，所以Shaw也没说话，默默跟着Root到了街上，旁边停着辆摩托车。坐稳后，Root带着她以最高速度在城里疾驰，让Shaw的心跳急速地在胸腔里跳动，让她的身体一直尖叫着渴求着更多。这种单纯肾上腺素带来的振奋心情是她许久都没有体验过的，所以当Root停在街角的一个餐厅面前熄了火时，她几乎就不想放开她。</p><p>Shaw下了车，看了看周围的环境，然后才意识到这还是她们出发时的那条街。事实上，距离她住的地方一个街区不到。</p><p>“什么鬼？”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“你不需要绕大半个城跑这里来。”</p><p>“嗯……”Root的脸上带着丝笑意，“那我可能拐错弯了。”</p><p>她们点了煎饼和咖啡，而Shaw成功地将它们都咽了下去。服务员端上来的煎饼是儿童食用的大小（上面还用巧克力酱画了个笑脸），让Root的眼睛愉悦地亮了起来。在吃东西的间歇和Root明亮的眼神里，Shaw终于放松了下来，莫名地觉得自己好了许多——至少对于今天来说，不是所有事都会一团糟。</p><p>舒适的沉默已持续了足够久，Shaw终于发问：“所以接下来干什么？”</p><p>“你想干什么都行。”</p><p>“The Machine没给你命令了？”</p><p>Root笑了笑才抬头看着Shaw，“现在有些不一样了，但如果你愿意的话，我可以带你去找Harold，你可以看看我们现在在做些什么。”</p><p>Shaw在还没听清之前便开口作了回答：“行。”然后Root便在她反悔前将她带上了车。她不否认自己确实有些好奇，但在昨晚之后，她还真的不想再看到小分队里的任何人。他们或许都在生气（也有资格生气），她也依然还不确定自己是否是一个特洛伊木马。</p><p>Shaw不清楚到底哪一个更糟。</p><p>又在城里风驰电掣一番后，Root最后停在了一栋建筑面前，而Harold和Bear正在门口等着。Shaw还没下车便又被Bear扑倒在了地上，他跟着便第二次把她的脸吻了个遍。</p><p>“我知道，伙计，我很抱歉。”Shaw边说边推开他站了起来。她如释重负地发现Harold并没有生气或失望，脸上只是带着笑容，让她在今天第二次觉得一切都可能会好起来。上帝啊，是真的都会好起来吗？</p><p>她跟着他们走了进去，尽力假装没什么好奇怪的。但Bear似乎迅速就注意到了，她刚坐下就在她脚下躺了下来，就像抛了锚一样拒绝动弹，让她终于有了点家的感觉。</p><p>Shaw尽力听着他说的每一句话，但这个新据点的一切和远处他们留给她的那个小储物箱都让她有些不知所措。她回想起了前夜，顿时觉得万分愧疚。这群人毫无疑问是她的家人，而她并没有被他们所排斥。那只是Samaritan在玩弄她的脑袋而已，但即便她意识到了这一点，她的思绪也还是立刻飘回了Greer和触发器那里，回到了他们对她做的那些事上……</p><p>“Ms. Shaw？”</p><p>她一惊，“干嘛？”她这才意识到他刚问了些什么，然而她并没有听到。</p><p>他友善地笑了笑，点点头，就像她的反应完全在他意料之中一样。他再次发问，“你想吃点东西吗？”</p><p>这问题看起来再正常不过，但Shaw十分确定这并不是他一开始的问题。或许Harold已经不需要前面那问题的答案了，因为她的反应已足够作为回答。Shaw转身去找Root，希望她能提点反对意见，她们毕竟才吃了早餐。但却发现Root并没有在刚才的地方。</p><p>Shaw回过头，想在房间里找找Root去了哪儿。直到这时，她才注意到了墙上的钟，上面显示她从坐下已经过了三个小时，而她<em>以为</em>才过了几分钟而已。</p><p>Shaw的心跳加速了起来，得闭上眼才能让自己平静下来。她不蠢，她知道这意味着什么。丧失时间观念是重度PTSD还有其他那些屁事中最突出的特质，那么这他妈又对她意味着什么？又是一件需要处理的东西、又是一个Greer残留的礼物……</p><p>“Ms. Groves和Mr. Reese很快就回来。”Harold安慰她说。他的语气和神态让她先前的好心情都立刻消失得无影无踪。痛苦席卷而来，让她觉得自己像一个失魂落魄的小女孩。</p><p>“如果你想的话，我们可以找点吃的。”他继续说。但Shaw觉得太尴尬了，她又开始觉得有些恶心，而她厌倦了这种感觉。</p><p>“我想回家。”她说。Harold只轻轻点了点头，伸手去拿大衣，而这让她觉得更糟了。他就像同样知道回家的选择对她最好一样，也完全明白她崩溃得有多彻底。</p><p>所以，她怎么会认为一切都会好呢？</p><p>***</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em><em>？</em>”Root轻柔的声音从门外传了过来。</p><p>Shaw听到了，但她正背靠橱柜坐在地上。“Root，走开。”她喊了回去。</p><p>“<em>但我想留下。</em>”Root的声音步步紧逼，让Shaw反射性地将双腿抱得更紧了。她知道Root只需要一眼就会明白她过去几小时在想些什么，而就凭这个理由，她也不可能让那女人进来。她不想处理这些戏剧性的事，更不想在Root面前展现出她更多脆弱的一面。</p><p>“自由国度，”她叫道，“你想干嘛干嘛，但不许进来。”</p><p>“<em>那我就一直在这儿</em>。”Root回答。</p><p>Root的固执让Shaw忍不住地摇头。她起身进卧室关上了门。如果她不能让Root离开的话，她至少可以离她远点。Shaw爬到床上，看着她挂在灯罩旁的列宁勋章，虔诚得像盯着护身符一样。</p><p>她希望这东西能帮助她入眠，但她却一直都没有睡意。</p><p>躺在床上的感觉太奇怪了，而就算她没睡在床上，Shaw也无法把Harold那愚蠢又“善解人意”的脸从她脑海中排开。到现在，所有人都知道她崩溃得有多彻底，而重新加入队伍的可能几乎就没有。她是一个受损物品，而这间昂贵的公寓立刻便让她觉得像个养老院。</p><p>她得喝一杯。</p><p>Shaw套上衣服，从保险柜里拿了些零钱，然后从消防通道悄悄爬了下去。她在街上闲逛了一会儿，最后找到了一间破破烂烂的酒吧推门走了进去。她打算找人打上一架——她需要看看自己到底变得有多没用。</p><p>她点了许多的威士忌，喝完后直接朝第一个和她说话的混蛋挥了一拳。</p><p>他立刻回击。而当Shaw从吧台椅上跌倒在地下时，她还真的笑了出来。</p><p>“臭婊子。”</p><p>“我也这么想……”她如此回答，起身直接朝他冲了过去。她拦腰抱住他，顺着冲击力将他推到了他那群朋友中间，然后成功地用膝盖击中了他的腹部。但接着，他便抓着她的头发将她扔到了酒吧的另一头。</p><p>Shaw喜欢这种重重落在地上时的疼痛，那感觉简直太对了，她躺着享受了一会儿才起来第三次朝她的目标冲了过去。他根本就没想到她还会上来，她趁着机会直接将他一拳砸在了地上，但在她来得及打上第二拳之前，他的朋友便已经过来了。他抓着她的喉咙把她按在了墙上。</p><p>她冲着他的肾狠狠踢了几脚，但这个混蛋太过强壮、也醉得根本感觉不到疼痛……而她过去的二十个月都在监狱里渐渐萎缩，并在同时渐渐生出些她从未有过的感情。</p><p>比如恐惧。</p><p>当这个男人掐着她的脖子将她提离地面时，Shaw意识到自己现在的感觉绝对是恐惧。她踢着他的腿骨、膝盖，用膝盖顶他的腰。但接着，他便将她的头用力朝着墙撞了过去，让她满眼都是星星。</p><p>随着他渐渐用力、她的视觉边缘渐渐泛黑，Shaw觉得自己又成了最开始那个刚开始学习打架的菜鸟。出于绝望，她想用手指戳他的眼睛，但他又抓着她的头往墙上撞了几次，让后脑有了股奇怪的暖意，同她缺氧的肺感觉一模一样。</p><p>Shaw能在耳里听到自己的心跳声，而她意识到自己根本不记得该怎么做。恐惧已经烧尽了她所有的训练和经验，让她的脑海里只剩下一片虚空。她不能思考、甚至不能做出任何反应，只能瞪大眼睛看着男人那张愤怒又醉醺醺的脸，眼睁睁地看着他掐死了她所有呼吸的通路。</p><p>她的双腿无力地悬空在墙边晃荡。<em>真是见鬼</em>。她会在现在死在这里，死在一个滑稽的酒吧里，死在一个路边的混蛋手里，还死得毫无意义可言……</p><p>她到底是怎么了？</p><p>但接着他便开始了抽搐，眼睛都翻出了眼白，很快便带着她一起倒在了地上。Shaw按着自己满是淤青的脖子，挣扎着重新开始呼吸。半响后才终于抬起头，看到了拿着电击枪的Root。</p><p>Root低头看她时，脸上似乎有火在燃烧，满是绝望和暴虐。她扔开电击枪，从后腰拔出两只手枪，原地转了个圈对着房间另一头瞄准。如果现在有人敢站起来，Shaw确定Root会眼睛都不眨地把整个弹夹的子弹射进那人身上。</p><p>Root扭转了整个局面，而Shaw记起了自己来这里的目的。她需要知道自己到底有多没用，那么现在，她想自己已经找到了答案。</p><p>“Sameen。”Root叫她时并没有回头，明显是想叫她跟着一起出去，但Shaw没理她。这样的事不能一再发生，而她也不能再这样下去。触发器已经毁了她所有的东西，所以它真的得滚……</p><p>在来得及细想之前，她便拿起一个破酒瓶插进了自己的脖子里，想把那该死的东西掏出来。</p><p>有人吼了句什么，她没有听清。接着，Root的枪柄便砸在了她的头上。用力之大，将她的头直接锤在了地上。她的手也虚弱地松了下来，应该是丢开了酒瓶，但她突然沉重起来的眼皮让她没法睁开眼去找。</p><p>她强迫自己睁眼，盯着自己身下渐渐扩大的血泊。她从交易所之后就没见过这么多血了，那时的她也同样虚弱，得用尽全力才能抬头看向她的处决者。Martine就只是一个带着枪管轮廓的黑影，Root在朝她尖叫。</p><p>Root现在也什么地方尖叫。或者……是她一直都在尖叫？</p><p>Shaw强迫自己抬头看着上方那个执枪的女人，她尽力想让自己的眼睛聚焦，但她能看到的只是另一个带着枪管轮廓的黑影。或者……这便是同一个影子？同一个枪管？</p><p>她按到了那个按钮对吧？其他人都安全地在电梯里，到现在应该都已经出去了，而这提醒了Shaw她应该逃跑。</p><p>她用自己最后的一点力气猛地起身，踉踉跄跄地朝前跑，中间撞到了一个想来抓她的人身上（Samaritan的人怎么他妈这么快？），她一把将他推开，草草挥出一拳又加上一记肘击。但这个动作又让她踉跄着撞回了身后的墙上。</p><p>“Sameen！”她听到了Root的声音，而这让她立刻恐慌了起来。电梯应该已经走了，但Root难道让它停下了吗？她是回来找她了吗？</p><p>“Root，走！”她吼了回去。Root和Harold<em>必须</em>得逃出去，不然这一切都会毫无意义。Root还不明白吗？那女人的优先顺序有时候真的……</p><p>Shaw感觉到有更多只手在抓她，虽然她在踉跄后退，她还是成功地将它们都推开了。她接着便看到了一扇门，如果能过去的话，她就可以顺着楼梯向下，然后或许可以跑到通风管那里，她还有逃生的机会……</p><p>她又撞在了一个特工身上，然后用最大力气朝门撞了过去。但这里应该是什么紧急出口，因为她发现自己紧跟着便到了人行道上，在人群中跌跌撞撞地过了街。现在没有困惑的时间，Samaritan就在后面紧追不舍，她得继续往下走。</p><p>“Sameen！”她又听到了Root的声音。但这不可，她亲眼看着电梯门在Root面前关了。所以这一定是敌人的诡计，那人是Martine……</p><p>她冒险往身后看了眼，发现有人追了过来，这代表她得在Martine朝平民开枪前赶紧找个地方躲起来，她必须得在现在了结这事。她转进一条巷子里，从靴子里抽出她的匕首，决定等Martine一出现就直接捅进她的腹部。</p><p>但脚步声在小巷门口停了下来。“Sameen？”</p><p>Shaw犹豫了，“Root？”</p><p>她能在耳里听到自己血液流淌的声音，而这让她难以听清也更难以思考。她摇摇头想摆脱那声音，但随之而来的眩晕让她直接跪在了地上，膝盖立刻便湿了。她低下头，看见自己身下又已经是一大滩血泊。</p><p>“见鬼……”她的伤比想象中的重。Martine那个婊子……</p><p>“Sameen？”Root又叫了一声。</p><p>“Root？你个蠢货，快进来。”</p><p>Root走进了巷子，Shaw招手让她再过来一点，“到我后面去，我会料理掉她。”</p><p>Root慢慢走了过来，“谁？”</p><p>“Martine。”</p><p>Root盯着她看了好一会儿，而Shaw得强行把她拽到自己身后去。</p><p>Root顺从地任由她拽着，“Sweetie，Martine死了。”</p><p>“死了吗？啊，那就好。”Shaw俯身想把刀插回靴子里去，但却失去了平衡，直接倒在了地上。她以为自己是被推了一把，但当看见已被血染红的牛仔裤时，她明白自己并不是被人推了。呼吸变得困难起来，周围冷得要命，这便只能说明一件事……</p><p>“见鬼……”</p><p>Root立刻蹲了下来，抬起Shaw的头枕在她的胸口上。她将什么柔软的东西按在了Shaw的脖子上，而Shaw在尽力想着自己什么时候在那儿也挨了一枪——她只记得自己在腰上挨了两下。</p><p>“Harold呢？他平安吗？”Shaw问。</p><p>“Harold没事，我担心的是你。”</p><p>“我也没事，”她的头将Root贴得更紧了，“这算不上什么。”</p><p>“Shaw，保持清醒。John，你在哪儿？”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，闭上了眼，“John需要医生，Harold会照顾他。”</p><p>“Sameen，John没事。”</p><p>“后背中枪，即便是他也不可能全身而退。”</p><p>“不行！John，我现在就需要你。”Root在对其他人说话（或许是在对耳机说话？），为什么Shaw自己的耳机里没声音？她是丢在了电梯外面吗？Harold会生气的，每次丢了什么设备他都会生气。</p><p>“Root，没事的……他只是需要个医生而已，”她说，“我也没事，这是我自己的选择……照顾好他们……”</p><p>“Sameen，你给我保持清醒……看着我……”</p><p>Shaw只是摇了摇头，她脑海里有Root最完美的形象，她不需要去看。这样结局便很好。</p><p>“没事的Root……你已经安全了……”</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw并没有立刻睁眼。她在以前已经有无数次伴着心跳监测器声音醒来的经历，因此知道如何将呼吸放缓。不到万不得已，她不会透露出自己已经醒来的事实。</p><p>她竖起耳朵，听到了走廊里轻轻的交谈声，但除了清风拂过窗帘的声音之外，她身边并没有任何其他的动静。她冒险睁开了一只眼睛，注意到了打开的窗户，而Root的夹克就搭在一旁的凳子上，让Shaw如释重负地叹了口气——这是个安全屋，不是什么实验室。</p><p>她渐渐记起了Root找过来时的那个小巷，然后记起了电梯和自己中枪的事。她的头上包着纱布，手臂上有静脉输血管，所以这代表Root即时给她找了个医生，但更有可能得是她们即时到了安全屋，而Root自己做了这些工作。</p><p>Shaw掀开毯子，提起自己的衬衣，想看看她的枪伤缝合得如何。但上面的一堆旧伤让她愣住了——不止是枪伤的伤疤，还有些其他的。太多了……</p><p>她看着身上那些烧伤和割伤留下的参差不齐的疤痕，竭力回想它们到底是从哪儿来的。直到看到肋骨下方的一个极其难看的枪伤时，她才记起了自己最后一次在Samaritan那里的逃跑经历……然后便记起了她被囚禁的那些日子。</p><p>她抬起头，轻轻碰了碰纱布，跟着便记起了触发器的事、酒吧的那场架、Root、那个酒瓶，还有……</p><p>
  <em>艹……</em>
</p><p>她倒回床上瞪着天花板。她又忘记了时间，而且这次更糟，她还忘了自己在哪儿，也忘了自己在做什么，而且她还真的以为自己回到了交易所那里。太滑稽了，她怎么会这么容易就失控？</p><p>走廊的交谈声也说得通了，那是她的队友们。他们在谈论她，无疑是在讨论该拿她怎么办。真见鬼，她可不要留在这里。她不需要被说教，也不需要被照顾。</p><p>她拔出输血管站了起来，但迅速又因眩晕而栽在了地上。脑子里那股突如其来的压力让她闭上了眼，慢慢等世界停止旋转。但狗牌的声音将她的注意力吸引到了门的那一头，Bear立刻就跑到了她身旁舔着她的脸，她伸手安慰性地给他挠耳朵，引来了Bear的一声呜咽。但她知道他一定也惊动了其他人，因此，在有人进来时她连头都没抬。</p><p>“我不想听。”她说。</p><p>一个陌生的声音问：“听什么？”</p><p>Shaw抬眼看着那个金发女人，然后看着一旁的John，谨慎开口：“你是医生？”</p><p>“不是你想的那种医生，”她回答，“我叫Iris，我听过许多关于你的事。”</p><p><em>不是你想的那种……</em>Shaw看着John，想弄明白这是什么意思……但事情很快便对上了，她翻了个白眼。“你他妈给我找了个心理医生？”</p><p>“她很不错，而且她知道Samaritan。”</p><p>“你给心理医生说了Samaritan的事，然后现在还能在外面蹦跶？”</p><p>“我，呃……”John看起来有些尴尬，他迅速从Iris那里移开了目光，让Shaw又翻了个白眼。</p><p>“天，John……你现在还会和心理医生上床？”</p><p>“我们没有……”John和Iris异口同声，但Shaw已经听够了。他们之间绝对有什么，而Shaw一点都不想知道。</p><p>她摇摇头从地上站了起来，然后撑着床稳住身子。她直起身，挑衅般地直接从他们身旁走出了门。Root和Harold就在走廊里，他们脸上都挂着如此明显的担忧，让Shaw又觉得想吐。她直接朝着另一个方向走去，厕所就在走廊尽头，她用力在身后关上了门。</p><p>这段距离刚好是她能让自己不摔下去的极限，她真的得庆幸自己成功走了过来，而没又一次得卖力展示她有多脆弱。她撑着水槽，闭上眼将注意力集中在自己的呼吸上，直到最后终于觉得没那么晕了。她昨晚一定失了很多血……</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em><em>？</em>”Root在门外轻轻叫了她一声。</p><p>“让我安静地尿会儿行吗？”</p><p>“<em>当然……</em>”</p><p>Shaw又吐出了一口气，抬头看向了镜子。这是她回来后第一次看到自己，而她发现镜子里是一个完全陌生的人。一个被战场弄坏了的归家士兵不认识镜子里的自己简直就是一个老掉牙的故事，但这并不能让她觉得好受些——她没在镜子里看到任何自己的影子。</p><p>那个回瞪着她的女人就像一个怪物。苍白得跟死人一样的皮肤上印着她黑色的眼圈，被纱布凸显得更加显眼。她看起来不仅仅像是受到了折磨，她看起来像被吸干了生命。</p><p>天，难怪所有人对她都那么奇怪。</p><p>她坐在马桶边想着自己下一步该怎么走。她可以出去面对他们——见见那个心理治疗师然后谈谈她最新出现的那些<em>情感问题</em>——或者，她可以从窗户出去。</p><p>这个选择很简单，她拔出插栓，把窗户抬了起来。</p><p>“<em>求你，别……</em>”Root的声音叫住了她。</p><p>Shaw叹了口气，“你知道我不可能留在这里。”</p><p>“<em>为我的话也不能吗？</em>”</p><p>“Root，这和你无关。”</p><p>“<em>对，和我无关，但和你有关。</em><em>Sameen</em><em>，你才回来……</em>”</p><p>“我回不来了。”</p><p>“<em>求你，</em>”她乞求道，“<em>留下来，就当是为了我。</em>”</p><p>“怎么？然后你可以弄好我？拯救我？我不是什么高塔里的公主。”</p><p>“<em>但你也不是一个人。</em>”</p><p>Shaw闭上眼，将头抵在窗沿上。为什么这句话会让她如此难受？天，她简直就是一团糟。她贴着窗沿摇了摇头，“不是一个人也不会改变什么，你难道不明白他们对我做了什么吗？”</p><p>“<em>我不是……</em>”</p><p>“Root，他们把我弄坏了，我这样子对任何人都没好处。”</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em><em>，你对我有好处，这点从未变过。</em>”</p><p>“当然变了。我现在一团糟，你每次看到我的时候也都明白。不能再这样下去了。”她将窗户推到了最上方，开始朝外爬。</p><p>“<em>那我就没有发言权吗？</em>”</p><p>Shaw停住了动作，她的一只脚还在马桶上。“什么发言权？”</p><p>“<em>‘</em><em>这样</em><em>’</em><em>以后呢？</em><em>Shaw</em><em>，我也是所谓‘这样’中的一份子，以后怎么样、我们怎么样……我想我都有发言权。</em>”</p><p>“我们？”Shaw突然觉得有些发热，“我就是个该死的畸形秀，而你还觉得有‘我们’存在吗？Root，那是个梦而已，曾经是，将来也是。”</p><p>“<em>我也梦到过你……</em>”她的回答是如此安静，Shaw差点就没有听到。然后她便听到Root顺着门滑下去的声音，紧跟着是头靠在门上的闷响。“<em>每天晚上，我都会找到你，你会对我笑、会吻我、原谅我……</em>”</p><p>原谅她？Shaw挑了挑眉，觉得无法理解。Root做了什么事需要她原谅？</p><p>“<em>每天晚上我都会很开心，因为我和你在一起，而这是最重要的……</em>”她顿了一会儿，声音里有了哭腔，“<em>但每天早上我都会醒过来，而你却不在那里。今天又是同昨天一样的地狱，我不知道你在哪儿，也不知道要怎么找到你……只知道我辜负了你，也大约还会在明天继续辜负你。</em>”</p><p>Root不知为何吸了吸鼻子，而这让Shaw觉得自己在被什么东西狠狠撕扯。她突然发现自己已经不太能保持平衡。她重新爬了回来，坐在马桶上休息。</p><p>“<em>Shaw</em><em>，这不是梦，我知道不是。我也知道你在伤痛而我也很可能没有办法帮你缓解。但你现在自由了，你就在这里，而我也在。那么，如果你愿意的话，这便是一个开端。</em>”</p><p>Shaw又摇了摇头，她不知道这是在说什么，也不知道这段话为什么会让她的心觉得万分沉重。她不懂自己为什么还没离开（而她应该离开），她的身体就像在造反一样，强迫她留下，强迫她向Root靠近。</p><p>Root的那一大段话像是在强迫她也得说点什么一样。她静静地开口承认道，“我不知道该怎么做了。”</p><p>“<em>做什么？</em>”</p><p>“所有的事，做回……<em>我</em>，”Shaw说，同时觉得这句话听起来简直太蠢了，“昨晚我很害怕，而我不能在害怕的时候战斗下去。”</p><p>“<em>你能的，我就是这样。</em>”</p><p>“少来这套，别跟我胡说八道。你什么都不怕，你耳朵里面可是有个上帝在随时给你指路。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，“<em>Sameen Shaw</em><em>，在遇见你之后我比任何人在任何时候都还要害怕，你真的把我吓了个半死，</em>”她侧身对着门低语，门上传来了衣服的摩擦声，“<em>昨晚我差点失去了你，我不想再有同样的经历，但我知道类似的事情还会发生，因为你不是那种喜欢打安全牌的人，爱上你就等同于拥抱恐惧。</em>”</p><p>“那不一样……”</p><p>“<em>那份恐惧便是我战斗的理由，你还不明白吗？</em>”她步步紧逼，“<em>那就是我为什么会在每天早上醒来、为什么还在纽约、为什么还会听命于</em>她<em>……</em>”</p><p>“停……”Shaw说。事情已经完全脱出了掌控，这段对话有如千斤，沉沉坠在她胸口上。她这是要哭了吗？去他妈的……</p><p>“<em>我找到你了，这不是梦，我也绝不会放手。</em>”</p><p>“闭嘴行吗？”</p><p>“<em>不，我找了你太长时间了，告诉我你从没找过我……</em>”</p><p>“停，别说了。”Shaw说。</p><p>“<em>Shaw</em><em>，我在</em>这儿<em>，就在</em>这里<em>。没有你我哪儿都不去，至于其他的事，我们可以一起想办法。</em>”</p><p>“<em>停下来</em>……”一滴该死的眼泪顺着Shaw的脸滑了下来，而这把她吓了一大跳。她就像被什么东西催动着一样站起来朝门走去，她听见Root的衣服和门的摩擦声，而当她打开门时，Root已经站了起来。“别说了。”她重申了一次，没有停下脚步，捧着Root的脸直接吻了下去。她并没有减速，冲击力让Root直接向后撞在了走廊后的墙上。</p><p>这个吻并没有电梯那次那样粗暴。这次没有伏击，传达的信息也完全不同，虽然Shaw依然需要她闭嘴，但却是因为她<em>听到</em>了，而她不需要再听下去。</p><p>当Root的手环绕着她将她拉得更近时，她伸手向上抓住了Root的头发。她允许Root拉她，只要能更近些什么都行。她的舌在Root的上齿上划过，然后在唇边感觉到了另一个女人的微笑。Root的手已经在顺着Shaw的胸罩边缘下滑，所以Shaw开始抓着她的衬衫往上提。</p><p>走廊尽头传来了一声咳嗽，让Shaw停住了动作，转而与Root唇齿相依，前额相抵。她将手放在了Root的胸腔上方，让自己感受着Root和她一样急速的心跳。她们一起渐渐放缓了呼吸，等感觉到Root轻柔而流连的吻之后，她才睁开眼后退了些。</p><p>Harold的脸并没有Shaw想象中的那么红，但只有Iris没有任何尴尬的痕迹。她可能是这堆人里面唯一一个习惯于观看感情现场爆发的人，完全不为所动，而这让Shaw觉得有些感激。她能接受和这样的人做“心理治疗”（如果必要，如果能让Root闭嘴）。</p><p>Shaw重新看向了Root，“你真的想让我和她谈？”</p><p>“求你。”</p><p>Shaw愁眉苦脸地咬了咬牙，转过身问另一边的Iris，“这要怎么弄？”</p><p>她回答：“大部分取决于你。”</p><p>Shaw对这个毫无信息量的回答翻了个白眼，又回过头去看Root，黑客正用一个轻柔的吻奖励她。当她们四目相接时，Shaw从她眼里读出了意料之外的坚定——Root稳得像一块该死的石头，她的石头……</p><p>Shaw咽了咽喉咙，她没法不去信任。</p><p>“你欠我的。”她告诉Root。</p><p>“我发誓会让你觉得相当超值……”Root说，她的眼睛闪着顽皮的光芒，让Shaw的嘴角不住的上扬。好吧，她也能接受这个。</p><p>***</p><p>但看在老天爷的份上，Shaw真的很讨厌什么心理治疗……</p><p>它完美结合了她最为讨厌的那些东西——陌生人、和陌生人聊天、聊感情（她有的感情）……这简直就是另一种折磨。</p><p>Shaw冷淡地给Iris打了个招呼。到底什么样的混蛋才会喜欢这种事还把它当工作啊？她估计和“高级询问官”那些混蛋是一种人。</p><p>但好在她同意让她带上Bear。</p><p>Shaw靠墙盘腿坐在地上，Bear的头搭着她的膝盖。她懒洋洋地挠着他的耳朵，盯着他在沉睡中轻颤的眼皮。</p><p>她在一会儿后才发问，“所以我要干什么？给你讲我父母吗？还是要讲做过的梦，或者小时候谁伤害了我这些类似的屁事吗？”</p><p>“你想讲那些事吗？”</p><p>“不想。”</p><p>“那就不，”Iris回答，“听着，我知道你的医学背景，所以我相信你明白自己从临床学的角度发生了什么。但理解和处理是两个不同的事，我可以给你帮助的是后者。”</p><p>“怎么帮？”</p><p>“和你聊天，回答你的问题，帮你适应你不熟悉的事。”</p><p>“你是说那个芯片。”</p><p>“对，”Iris慢慢回答，“还有其他所有的事。你离开了太长时间，所以你和队伍间的相处模式自然会有些不同，这个处理起来很棘手。”</p><p>“我们能解决。”</p><p>“这我不怀疑，我可以问你一个问题吗？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，拇指轻柔地划过Bear的头，“问。”</p><p>“你昨晚为什么要去酒吧？”</p><p>“我想喝一杯。”</p><p>“那你为什么不和Root一起喝？我有了解过，她就在你家门外，而我确定她会愿意。”</p><p>Shaw过了会儿才回答，“我需要的不是那种喝一杯。”</p><p>“哪种？”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，抬头看着Iris，“你到底想问什么？不能直接点吗？”</p><p>“我只是想理解你对她是什么心理，”Iris回答，“你为了救她差点死在枪林弹雨下，但昨晚她就在你门口，你却跑开打算自杀。”</p><p>Shaw重新低头看着Bear，“并不是这样。”</p><p>“那是怎么样？你为什么要去那儿？”</p><p>“我只是需要喝一杯，”Shaw慢慢回答，“喝多了，事情失去了控制，没别的。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>Iris没再说话了。一会儿后，Shaw终于忍不住问道：“好的？这又是什么意思？”</p><p>“意思是我觉得你也不清楚自己为什么会去那儿，至少不是很清楚。所以我们就从这里开始……”</p><p>“从那儿开始吗？不说Greer和芯片的事？”</p><p>Iris轻柔地回答：“以后会说的，但我们先从这里开始。”</p><p>Shaw又翻了个白眼，这简直是浪费时间……</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw慢慢地从公园里穿了过去，没太注意周围的东西。她在途中碰见了John。她一言不发地将Bear交给了他，对视都没有便继续朝前走。</p><p>她满脑子都在想着刚才和Iris的谈话，想着她的那么多问题为什么又总是围着Root打转。她还没有忘记Martine的那些问题，它们也总和Root有关。为什么所有人都那么想让Shaw谈她？Shaw想什么要什么和他们又有什么关系？而这又和她的治疗有什么关系？</p><p>Shaw不蠢，在医学院的时候她也做过心理科室的轮班。她知道Iris得先玩点这种小游戏才能弄明白她在想什么，但这不代表Shaw喜欢。Iris明知道她是哪儿不对，所有人都知道，所以为什么还要玩游戏？为什么不能直接开门见山地教她怎么处理？比如，强迫她谈那些折磨经历；写一个该死的“梦境记录”；哦天，或者边用手指作一副“我感觉悲伤”的画边唱一支黑人灵歌……只要能让她好起来的，什么都行。</p><p>为什么要问<em>Root</em>？问了又能怎样？</p><p>她们俩的事又没什么好新鲜的。从在CIA安全屋的第一次开始，她们间就一直有些火花。那晚上确实有些……火辣，直到现在，Shaw看到束线带都还会想起那天的事。</p><p>关于Root的事总是这样。即便在Shaw已经朝前看的很久以后，她们一起做的那些事依然还会时不时地浮现在她脑海里，而这就让Root有那么点不同。在她之前，Shaw在性爱上从未多想，她也没兴趣“建立关系”或者做些其他人热衷的破事。性就是性，但从没有人让她觉得措不及防。</p><p>而Root便做到了（天，她一直都是那样），然后那段经历便会一直围着Shaw打转，而她紧跟着就会在一些奇怪的时候想起那个女人，想着再来一次。因为Root不仅仅让她感觉不错，她让她觉得自己并没有哪儿不对，想要就要、不想要就不要也并没有什么错。而这对于Shaw确实还挺新鲜……</p><p>所以有了第一次后，她后面或许是故意在围着Root转，也或许是故意在尽力给予Root自己能给出的东西，因为她想让Root知道这事其实不错、让她觉得值得留下。或许她们俩都知道彼此需要什么也知道该如何满足对方，或许这对于她们就够了，或许这便意味着什么。</p><p>或许在这一切之前，它便已经意味着什么了。</p><p>Iris一直在暗示她事情会变得不一样，和Root间会有些她不愿意处理的新“模式”。但她不想让事情变化，艹……她只是想让自己感觉好点而已，这要求难道太多了吗？</p><p>Shaw打开了她那间公寓的门，说服自己就应该在那天早上顺应直觉从卫生间的窗户翻下去。那样的话，她至少还能永远攥着那些回忆，也不用听到Root声音里的痛苦，更不用知道自己便是那痛苦的来源。那样的话……她便只会知道她们或许还不错。</p><p>等到开锁的时候，她已经决定打包离开。</p><p>她把Iris已经拧巴成一团的名片丢在了茶几上，然后直接进了卧室。她脱下夹克扔在床上，同时在脑子里盘算着收拾个箱子、把保险箱拿空，还有……</p><p>Shaw顿住了，回头瞪着她的床发呆——她的夹克落在几条玫瑰红内裤的上面，旁边还有条白色的蕾丝丁字裤，而这些东西绝对不是她的。</p><p>“我不记得你是喜欢白色还是红色了，”浴室门口传来了Root轻柔的声音，“但接着我就记起来你喜欢夜店范儿一点的东西。”</p><p>Shaw转过身，然后立刻觉得无法呼吸。</p><p>Root穿着条深色短袖浴袍，下面的低胸蕾丝睡裙若隐若现。她的长发就搭在领口上，让Shaw的目光随着她的颈部线条一直向下落在胸前的结上。从现在的位置，Shaw都能发现那个结十分简单，只要轻轻一拉便能解开，顺着便会松开腰上的丝带。</p><p>Shaw一直瞪着，无论怎么都不记得自己到卧室是来干嘛的。</p><p>她的反应让Root微笑了起来。她慢慢走了过来，让Shaw的手能碰到她的浴袍。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”她问，“我特地穿给你的。”</p><p>Shaw不露痕迹地咽了咽喉咙，这简直就是曾经她许多梦境的开端，让她不敢说话也不敢醒来，但冰冷的浴袍一直贴在她的皮肤上没有离开。她将注意力集中在那个感觉上，指尖攥紧浴袍将Root拉了过来，感受着这一切是多么的真实。</p><p>Root慢慢地探过身，直到她们能感受到彼此的呼吸。“Sameen，告诉我你想要什么。”她轻声说。</p><p>Shaw张张嘴想说话，但声带却一直没发出任何声音。所以她闭上了眼。她想要的，是希望这一切都是真的，而不是另一次“忘记时间”所带来的幻觉。</p><p>她犹豫又轻柔地吻着Root，等到确定那压力是真实的之后才稍稍用了力。前额相抵，她探头吮吸着Root的下唇，退回时从她的牙齿上轻轻划过。</p><p>她的手顺着Root的腰线往上捧住了女人的双峰，接着再次探头吻着她，大拇指在Root的乳头上划着圈，它们在丝绸下迅速坚硬了起来。</p><p>Root凑着她的耳朵轻声说：“告诉我你<em>需要</em>什么。”</p><p>这一幕长久以来都只是个梦，但当她感到Root持续辐射过来的体温时，她知道那样的日子早已结束，而她想要的，便是去感受、去品味这个真实Root的每一寸皮肤。</p><p>她将她拉得更近了，深深地吻了下去。她品尝着对方的嘴，品尝着对方的舌和唇，然后发现她还是Shaw记忆中的样子——温暖、挑衅，带着Root自己满满的渴求。Root挣扎着将自己的舌朝前推，这便是她们常有的主控权之争的前兆。这感觉太熟悉了，让Shaw的心跳立刻加速了起来。</p><p>但接着Root便后退了，变得顺从了许多，任由Shaw索取，好像突然决定要变得轻柔些、变得“乖乖的”一样，就像这个Shaw与往日不同，一碰就碎。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，猛地抽了回来，“别这样，我又不弱。”</p><p>Root坚定地回答：“我从没这样觉得。”她修长的双手环住了Shaw的脖子，拉着她吻了下去，带着同Shaw一样的占有欲。“但我已经得到我要的东西了，”她对着Shaw的唇说，“现在轮到你了，<em>你</em>想要什么？”</p><p>Shaw瞪着她的眼睛，在里面同时看到了疑问和承诺。她想让它们都消失——Iris的问题、Greer的威胁、脑里触发器的该死的噪音……</p><p>她想回归从前，证明她还是她，证明这一切都未曾变化——她依然能够让Root在自己身下土崩瓦解，什么都没变，她也从未离开。</p><p>她重新把Root推到了墙上，传来了一声沉闷的撞击声。她隔着浴袍捧着黑客的双峰，头则再次探过深吻了下去，带着满满的占有欲。然后她后退了些，吸吮着Root的脖子，黑客在她的舌下发出了轻轻的呻吟，仰头抵住了后面的墙。Shaw趁着机会将头埋了进去，吸吮着Root的上颈。她借着这个动作将Root拉得更近了，让Root明确地知道——她属于Shaw，而她现在又将再一次的属于<em>Shaw</em>。</p><p>她咬上了Root的锁骨，在上面留下了印记。当Root在疼痛下扭开时，她用一个轻吻以示安慰，然后用舌顺着身体一路向下，到了系着浴袍的丝带上。Root的手指从Shaw的头发间穿过，将她朝自己按得更紧了。但当她咬着Root的肌肉时，黑客却重新倒回了墙上，咬着嘴唇抑制住了惊呼，无疑还破了唇。</p><p>“我想你。”Root舔了舔嘴唇，毫无疑问在尝着上面的铁锈味。</p><p>Shaw抓着她的手腕将她按在了后面的墙上，“我从未离开过。”</p><p>Root一会儿后才开口，声音里带着挑衅，“证明给我看。”</p><p>天呐……Shaw发誓，她可以将那个顽皮的笑从那女人脸上啃下来。她探头去吻她，牙齿和舌头激烈地交战。她过了这么久才能再次感受到她，但所有的东西却以惊人的速度回到了她脑海里。她们曾玩过的游戏、Root喜欢她做些什么……它们就像肌肉记忆一样深入骨髓。Shaw记起了在同Greer遭遇前她们最后的那一次，记起了Root最为享受的那些东西……</p><p>她顺着Root的手臂慢慢抬手，捏住了Root脖子，拇指则在按在了喉咙上。等到Root因期待而急促地吸气时，她才开始用力。Root迅速闭上了眼，微张的嘴唇有着轻微的颤抖，她仰起头，让Shaw能更方便用力。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”她问。</p><p>Root的下巴动了动，这是她现在姿势能做出的最接近点头的一个动作，而Shaw则再用力了些，以帮助她到达极限。当Root的嘴唇以Shaw记忆中的模样颤抖起来时，她才放开了她。Shaw拉过另一个女人、让她能靠在自己身上。Root将下巴枕在她的肩上，挣扎着找回呼吸。</p><p>Root的浅吻顺着她的脖子一路向上，最后轻轻吮吸着Shaw的耳垂，用舌打着圈。</p><p>“这应该是为了满足你的需要。”她轻声说。</p><p>“嗯……”Shaw后退了些，再一次将她推到了墙上，“谁说这不是了？”她的嘴又吻上了Root的咽喉，一路稳步向下到了那个打着节的带子上。她用牙将它拉开了一个结，刚刚露出中间一条缝，可以让她够到Root的胸。</p><p>她将脸埋了进去，舌头在睡裙里沿着胸部上方画了个弧，然后含住了她的乳头。她打圈的舌和突然的一咬已足够让Root身体一颤，发出了声呻吟，而Shaw喜欢Root因她而发出的这些声音。</p><p>Root的手指从Shaw的头上划过，在发间穿行，让Shaw兴奋得发麻。她朝Root贴得更紧了，希望能用唇、用舌刺激出更多的东西。</p><p>但Shaw并不是在接受命令或要求，她<em>记得</em>Root喜欢什么，她也会用全力去证明这一点。</p><p>她将丝带绕在手里轻拉，它松得同她想象一样的容易。当带子完全解开，Shaw沿着胸部的弧线细细舔过。</p><p>但这滋味对她来说还并不够，所以她跪了下来，沿着内裤的线条在Root腹部留下一串浅吻。她的手指勾住了底裤边缘将它拉了下去，然后便停了会儿等Root从内裤里跨出来，好让她不至于失去平衡。等Root一站好，她便又吻了上去。</p><p>她咬着Root大腿内侧，舌沿着肌腱舔过。当Root开始颤抖时，Shaw抓着她的臀部将她又朝墙推了些。确认她能站稳后，才吻上了她柔软的褶皱，舌在小核四周打圈。</p><p>Root喘息了起来，手指将Shaw的头发抓得更紧了，没有催她的意思，但也没有放开她的打算。作为回应，Shaw将湿润的入口舔了一圈，让牙齿从小核上擦过，接着才将它含在嘴里，用舌拨弄起来。</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Sameen……”Root从紧咬的牙关里挤出了一句话，但Shaw知道这离Root到高潮还很远——她还有许多可以证明的东西。</p><p>她将头缩了回来，开始上移。一只手玩弄着一个乳头，舌头则照顾着另一个。Root的指尖则在Shaw的衬衫下方运动着，Shaw稍稍后退了些，好让Root能把她的衣服脱下。她再次把Root按在墙上深深吻了下去，让Root能在她嘴里尝到自己的味道。</p><p>Root不知在何时解开了Shaw的胸罩，而Shaw任由它掉了下去，但Root的那些小动作也应该到此为止了……</p><p>Shaw摸到了Root的手，迅速用丝带将它们一起绑在了头上。在最后咬了咬Root的喉咙后，她带着黑客朝床上走去，最后一起倒在了上面。Root顺着朝枕头的方向挪动，等到距离足够近时，Shaw把她捆在一起的手绑在了床头。</p><p>Root委屈地翘起了嘴，从Shaw垂下头发的间隙里盯着她看，“你知道……我可为你准备了很多的计划。”</p><p>“对，真是没错，”Shaw重新滑回了地板上，“我也准备了很久……”</p><p>她脱掉牛仔裤，流畅地将它和内裤一起留在了地上，然后手脚并用地爬回了床上。她的双手撑在Root头的两侧，身体则正正坐在Root的臀部。她缓缓摩擦了起来，让Root的眼睛顿时瞪大了，嘴巴都有些微张，而这个样子让Shaw情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，脑子里立刻便有了更多的想法。</p><p>“要告诉我都有些什么计划吗？或者都是惊喜？”Root问，“求求你告诉我是惊喜……”</p><p>“没有惊喜，”Shaw俯身去亲她，吸吮着她的嘴唇，然后咬着柔软的唇上提，最后任由它弹了回去，“我会把你撕碎，如果这辈子只能再做一件事的话，我也还是会把你撕碎。”</p><p>Root带着一脸的坏笑舔了舔嘴唇。Shaw不清楚她是在舔刚才被她咬的那个地方还是单纯出于期待，但她猜应该是……</p><p>“这可绝不能是最后一件事，那我们明天做什么？”</p><p>Shaw不知为何就突然想笑。她笑了起来，而Root也笑得更开心了。</p><p>“你会想到的。”Shaw说。</p><p>“我保证会想些出来……”Root又是一阵坏笑，让Shaw想把她狼吞虎咽地吞进肚子……</p><p>她在Root身上一次又一次的摩擦着，直到Root的呼吸节奏明显加快了、脸色也有些潮红。然后她向后滑到Root的大腿上坐着，让自己的臀部紧紧压着在上面划着圈。Root喘息得更加剧烈了，但Shaw没有给她更多的机会，她深深地吻下去，阻隔了女人的呼吸。</p><p>她的大拇指在Root的乳头上拨弄，然后手掌平着向下抵在Root下腹，手指则找到了她湿润的入口，顺着褶皱摩擦。Root在她的触碰下弓起了身子，她臀部滑回到了黑客的大腿上，合着手指的节奏前后移动。当Root在她的嘴里呻吟出声时，她抬身用舌在Root好的那只耳朵上打圈，然后顺着下巴向下吻着她的咽喉。她不仅仅想听到她的呻吟，她还想用唇感受到它们的震动。</p><p>但这都还不够。当Root的呼吸又变化起来时，Shaw知道这虽快了，但又太早，所以她抽回了自己湿润的手指。Root的眼睛迅速睁开了，疑问地盯着她。她虽没有撅起嘴，但明显不太高兴。好吧，只是现在还不高兴而已。</p><p>但Shaw微笑了起来，她猛然记起了一些其他Root喜欢的东西……</p><p>她向上坐到Root臀部的位置稳住她，然后用两根手指顺滑地沿着Root的咽喉往下划，当到喉咙根部时，她将手翻了个面，让指甲继续向下，留下一路的划痕。她的舌草草顺着痕迹舔了下去，大腿则抵在Root腿间，让Root自己去寻找压力。</p><p>Root的下巴有些微微地颤动。她开始在Shaw的大腿上缓缓移动。Shaw等了一会儿，然后捧住了她的双峰，头则顺着身体一路向下，途中又亲又咬。</p><p>当下巴抵到Root的阴核时，Shaw笑了起来，伸手抓住了Root的臀部。她后退了些，低头吻了吻Root的腹部，顺着向下也在腿间留下一个吻，让Root的呼吸又急促起来。然后她带着手继续后退，直到她的手掌紧紧握住了Root的双膝，指甲则用力掐入了后膝，足够带来些Root最爱的那种疼痛。</p><p>Root的身体颤抖了起来，等Shaw听到黑客那从喉咙里发出的笑声后，她明白自己找对了地方。对于Root来说，疼痛和愉悦之间的那条线一直都是她的最爱，而Shaw记得曾经所有她在Root身上学到过的那些点。她轻柔地在其中一个熟悉不过的点上留下一个吻，然后又加上了大拇指，让Root再次颤抖了起来，也因愉悦而深深喘息。</p><p>“我真的很想你……”Root再次从牙缝间挤出一句话，身体朝毯子里陷得更深了，腿则在Shaw的手下展得更开，寻求着更多。</p><p>Shaw的手在Root的大腿上活动着，在上面找着记忆里那些点，让Root的脚趾弯曲了起来，身体也在毯子上不停地扭动。Shaw低头着迷地看了过去，Root正闭着眼，咬牙不让自己叫出来，而Shaw突然想知道让她再次叫出Shaw的名字又会是什么样的感觉。</p><p>毕竟，这一直是她最喜欢的游戏。</p><p>她抬着Root的臀部朝下拉，将黑客手腕上的束缚绷紧，这让Root疼得倒吸了口凉气。但等她们四目相接的那一瞬，Root立刻笑了出来，明显意识到了接下来会发生什么。她用十分夸张的动作闭上嘴，无声地表示接受挑战。</p><p>“噢，你会说我的名字的……”Shaw告诉她，但Root却得意洋洋地摇摇头。</p><p>“你得去赢得它。”</p><p>“噢，我<em>一定</em>会的……”</p><p>Shaw抬起Root，舌慢慢地在入口处滑动，让牙齿从柔软的血肉上轻轻划过。她用力将舌头抵住了Root的阴核，在周围紧紧划圈，接着吮吸起来。Root弓起了身子，Shaw立刻便将舌头滑了进去，退回时换上了两个手指。</p><p>Root的整个身体都动了起来，吸气声极为急促，但什么也没说。甚至当Shaw的手指开始以一个规律的节奏动起来时也没说话。而就这安静来看，或许这些动作都太简单了。</p><p>Shaw低头继续吮吸着她的阴核，同时加入了第三根手指，深深地朝里用力。她抬眼看了看，发现Root也正细细地盯着她，明显在竭力保持安静。然后Shaw对着她笑了起来，用牙齿划过她知道的某个点，让Root突然喘息了一声……但那天杀的女人几乎是同样迅速地又闭上了嘴。</p><p>挑战变得严肃了起来，Shaw觉得自己得换一些手段。她坐起来用大拇指在Root的阴核上划圈，其他手指则采取了新的节奏。她把Root的大腿拉到自己体下，合着她手指加速的冲撞一起运动。她记得——更<em>知道</em>——她自慰的场景总会让Root发疯。</p><p>Shaw弓起了身子，既是为了给她自己需要的地方施加压力，也是为了把Root的注意力从她的胸部拖过来。等确定Root看到她之后，Shaw用另一只手向下摩擦着自己的入口，同时故意夸大了她的愉悦程度——她急促吸气的同时也让Root同样急促地吸了口气。Shaw笑了起来，低下身子用沾着自己味道的手抚摸着Root的嘴唇。当Root伸出舌头来舔时，Shaw迅速抽回手，俯身用唇吸吮着黑客的舌，然后用她的舌头抵住Root的上颚，在上面缓缓滑动。感受Root的味道，也感受着Root品尝她时的味道。</p><p>Root在她身下战栗起来，在Shaw的嘴里微微张嘴，随着Shaw持续不断的冲击又带入了一声急促的吸气。她的身体紧绷起来，但她依然没有叫出Shaw的名字。所以Shaw摇了摇头，抽回了手。</p><p>Root在喘息间说了什么，但迅速又闭上了嘴。在Shaw俯下身、让她们的唇间只有毫厘之差时，Root的眼睛不住地扑闪，一次次扫着Shaw的睫毛。Shaw笑得同Root一样得意，她的臀部依然在划着圈，摩擦着她们俩的阴核，但却故意将节奏放得极缓，浅浅地给她们俩一点点需要的愉悦。</p><p>她们都知道要结束彼此的折磨需要什么。</p><p>Root想吻她，但Shaw抬起了头，始终和Root的唇保持着一点点的距离。</p><p>“说出来。”她轻声说，但当Root摇头时，Shaw将脸埋入她的颈间，吸吮着颈动脉上的皮肤，感受着黑客渐渐加速的心跳，“说出来……”</p><p>但Root只从喉咙里笑了一声，让Shaw在颈间的唇跟着一起颤了颤。然后她慢慢地摇了头，向Shaw表明她还需要更加努力……</p><p>Shaw也短促地笑了声。向下咬着Root双峰间的皮肤，她一点儿也不急，用Root的呻吟引导着她，给了每个乳头足够的关注。然后她轻轻抬头，在潮湿的皮肤上吹气。当Root打了个寒颤时，她忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“说出来……”</p><p>“不。”Root说话时，她的整个腹部都绷紧了，明显想抬臀在Shaw这里获得更多的摩擦，但Shaw后退了些，不满地嘘了两声——Shaw不喜欢作弊的行为。</p><p>她吻着Root肚脐眼下面的地方，双手掌向下停在Root的大腿上，舌头则在急需关照的入口处虚晃。</p><p>“Root……就说吧……”她对着湿润的轻声说。</p><p>“不。”Root死咬着牙。</p><p>Shaw深深地吐出一口气，Root的腿立刻绷紧了，而Shaw得用尽全力才没让自己笑出来。她将舌头退回来，直起上半身，居高临下地盯着Root那一脸邪恶的笑。</p><p>“那我就自己先继续了。”她说。</p><p>“你不敢……”</p><p>“那就看着我。”</p><p>“如果你一定要的话……”</p><p>但Shaw没理她，她知道自己在做些什么。</p><p>只有一个办法可以折磨Root，那就是拒绝给她最想要的东西。Shaw在以前就和她玩过这个无情的游戏，而她知道，如果Root没有能成为让Shaw高潮的原因的话，那女人绝对会被折磨得想死。Shaw得意地笑了，用自己的手开始了快速的摩擦。她自己完全可以用最高效的办法照顾好所有的东西，而她也知道Root明白这点。现在，Root就只能看着。</p><p>她的小腹开始渐渐发热起来，让她舔了舔嘴唇——多数是为了作戏，但这感觉也还着实不错。她为了同样的目的将另一只手埋在自己的头发间，也为了同样的目的仰起了身体，知道这样会吸引Root的目光。她的呼吸渐渐快了起来，而她知道如果需要、如果Root始终不妥协的话，她完全可以很快达到高潮。</p><p>Root正看着——不，她在死死瞪着她，自己的呼吸也加快了节奏，让Shaw知道她就快要妥协了。黑客在绑着双手的带子里用力挣扎，死死咬着牙，在如此诱惑的诱饵面前绝望地保持着沉默。</p><p>Shaw的身体开始绷紧了，她闭上眼，嘴唇有些微张——她就快了，而Root和这一点关系都没有。她只需要再推Root一把……</p><p>她轻声叫出了那个名字，“Root……”</p><p>从Shaw的唇间听到她的名字对于Root而言明显成了最后一根稻草，“Sameen，求你……等等……”</p><p><em>这也太简单了</em>，Shaw边想边放缓了节奏，得意地瞪着她看。</p><p>“求你……”Root乞求道，“让我……”</p><p>Shaw等缓过气后才回答，“我先来。”然后她重新俯下身，以完全不一样的节奏在Root的腿间又是舔舐又是吸吮，让Root再次叫出了她的名字，这次的声音高了许多，也正是Shaw记忆中的样子。</p><p>Shaw再次将舌头滑了进去，紧跟着退出换上了三个手指。Root立刻就有了反应，她的肌肉围着Shaw的手缩紧了，让Shaw知道她就快了。所以她的手指微微弯曲起来，在Root体内施压，让黑客拱起了身子。Shaw俯身再吸吮了一次阴核，然后抬头看着Root的眼睛，它们很快便紧闭上了，她的身体抬离了床面。</p><p>当Root已在高潮的余波中时，Shaw也依然保持着规律的节奏。直到Root睁开眼想找回控制时，她才抽回了手。Shaw最后亲了亲她的入口，起身爬了上去，让她的头发再一次散落在了Root脸上。Root那满足的笑容同她框裱在脑海深处的笑容一模一样，而正是这个笑容，撑着Shaw过了那二十个月的日子。</p><p>
  <em>天呐……</em>
</p><p>Shaw觉得自己无话可说，所以她只是俯身吻了下去，让这一刻慢慢褪去。</p><p>一如往常，Root迅速挣脱了丝带的束缚，一点儿时间也没浪费便直接将Shaw推倒在了床上。她的手放在Shaw的胸部，嘴则直接向下照料着Shaw湿润的入口，完成了接下来的工作。</p><p>等结束后，Shaw躺在毯子里挣扎着找回呼吸，Root爬了上来，在她几寸之外的地方用力撅嘴。</p><p>“Sameen，这一点也不公平。”她说。</p><p>“那开始你怎么没抱怨，我基本就没听到你说……”</p><p>“这才是问题根源，”Root回答，“我今晚为你准备了许多计划……”她用一根手指沿着Shaw的胸线划了过去，然后才抬起那双忧伤得十分夸张的眼睛看着她。</p><p>“你赶时间吗？”Shaw舔了舔嘴唇，成功将Root皱着的眉头翻了个面。</p><p>“没有……”她咧嘴笑了，俯身轻柔地吻着Shaw，让她的卷发散了她们俩一脸。“你知道……这就是我梦到的东西，”她的手指依然在顺着Shaw的胸线划着，低语道，“你回到了我身边。当万籁寂静的时候，这便是支撑我继续的动力。”她的眼睛依然牢牢盯着自己的手指，就像不好意思直接对着Shaw说这些话一样。就Shaw所知，或许这些话并没有什么表面含义之外的意思，但它们却不知为何如一颗直入心脏的子弹一样击中了她，她对此没有任何准备，也不知道该如何缓解那随之而来的感受。</p><p>她有些尴尬地承认说：“我也是。”她本没有打算说任何东西，话出口的一刹那那立刻便觉得有些后悔。</p><p>Root的眼睛立刻抬了起来，她起身在她们间留下足够的空间，让自己能看向Shaw的眼睛。有那么一会儿，Shaw担忧着自己说得太多——因为Root脸上万分严肃的神态每每便代表Shaw越过了什么线、或是说了些对于她们而言太过的话——但Root突然闪耀起来的双眼牢牢地俘虏了她的眼睛，让她无法看向别处。</p><p>“你真的梦到了我吗？”她低声问。</p><p>Shaw的心跳加速了，但在她扭开前，Root便捧着她的脸吻了下来，比往常任何一次都要激烈，就像是在这么久之后、在她们间发生过的这么多事情之后，Shaw终于说对了什么一样。</p><p>而如果这都不能让Shaw觉得还不错的话，她不知道还有什么可以了。</p><p>她闭上眼，向那感觉屈服了。她肯定自己也即将向Root屈服，毕竟，她终于给了她真正最为需要的东西。</p><p>***</p><p>但Shaw从来就不怎么擅长于屈服于什么。</p><p>现在已经很晚了，而她也觉得筋疲力尽，但在万籁寂静后，她的意识却开始死死地揪着一个想法不放。</p><p>有人伤害了Root……</p><p>她盖着毯子靠在Shaw身上，睡得很沉，只有孩子和真正疲倦的人才能睡得那么沉。而从Shaw的角度，她可以看到Root身上那许多的伤疤，很多于她都并不陌生，而且她自己便是其中几个的罪魁祸首。但吸引了Shaw的注意的，则是那些新的疤痕，让她即便在身体已经撑不住的时候，意识却依然万分清醒。</p><p>Root的脊柱上有一条长而参差不齐的伤痕，像是挂在了什么东西上（或许是隐在栅栏下的什么东西？）；还有些稍深一点的刀伤，看样子在愈合前并没怎么细心地缝合。</p><p>但Shaw最为在意的，却是肩胛骨下的一处浅色新皮，在月光下闪着银光，明显得像一座灯塔，让Shaw无法忽略。</p><p>有人从背后射中了Root。</p><p>子弹只和心脏偏离了一英寸，或许还更少，而Shaw知道那一定是个生死一线的时刻。无疑有出现血胸、肋骨骨折……还大约同放血一样血流不止。他们得需要一个真正的医生才能救回她，而且也一定是差点失去她。</p><p>
  <em>婊子养的……</em>
</p><p>Shaw瞪着天花板，想找到些其他可以看的东西，但却并没有什么作用。不管是看着瓷砖还是闭上眼，她满眼都是那道伤疤，提醒着她有人从背后射中了Root。</p><p>因为Shaw没能在那儿保护她。</p><p>Shaw不能从那毫无休止的自责中脱身。因为她知道，她没能在那儿保护Root不仅仅是被监禁的原因，而更是她自己的<em>选择</em>的后果。</p><p>当时确实也没有多少选择的余地。Root必须得活着走出交易所、开始下一天的战斗，这个冰冷的事实对于当时的Shaw来说太过显而易见，基本就可以直接写进法典。而这便代表着，Shaw必须得做应该做的事。</p><p>但这个选择最终便是将Root甩在了身后，而Shaw也知道战争还未结束、以后的事更不会只是小狗阳光和彩虹，她同样知道这个选择的本质便是给Root一个在明天、在之后的每一天还能继续战斗的机会。</p><p>只是身边不再会有她。</p><p>但在那时，这似乎是个不错的选择。她们都有各自的角色，Shaw是保护者，Root是生存者。即便当枪林弹雨来临时，Shaw都知道Root能活着出去。她总能活下去。她是个专业麻烦制造者，也习惯于孤身在麻烦里进进出出。在比愚蠢还要愚蠢的情景下寻找出路几乎便是那女人的一般行事状态。</p><p>虽是如此，Shaw也一直知道Root并非刀枪不入。在过去，Root有许多次都惹上了些极端糟糕的破事，即便是<em>她</em>也会需要后援。而等到那时，Shaw都会在那儿。她总会在。</p><p>直到有一天她不在了，而Root被人从身后射了一枪。</p><p>在Root最需要她的时候，她却像一个混蛋一样在为了屁大点的小事哭泣。而唯一比这还要糟糕的便是她知道自己本不应该在那儿哭泣——她应该是个死人，走出电梯本应该是条不归路。Shaw本不应该幸存，更不应该在躺在这里，着身上的Root，盯着女人身上的伤疤，并想着还有多少是她看不到的。</p><p>她也想着自己要怎样才能给Root做出些弥补，想着Root要怎样才能重新把后背信任地托付于她。而就在酒吧的表现来看，Shaw也想着自己是否还会有那个能力。</p><p>Shaw回想到了Iris的那些关于新相处模式的话，开始勉强承认她说的是对的。虽然Shaw希望事情能和原来一样，但……它就是不一样了。她和Root正在一个全新的阶段中，要理清还很需要一番精力。</p><p>但有那么一件事是十分清楚的——既然Shaw已经回来了，那么没人能伤害到Root。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw去公园里跑了会儿步，天蒙蒙亮时便回到了公寓。她花了许久（那时间长得令人尴尬）才跑到了需要的长度，而一路上都还喘得厉害，但这至少是一个开始。她会将身体恢复到原来的状态，也会夺回所有她失去的东西。</p><p>她在便利店买了咖啡和他们能提供的最好的三明治，打算把它们带回家，但没走出街区便吃了个精光。</p><p>这并不太光彩，但她根本就不关心。</p><p>回家时Root还在睡，所以她把食物丢在橱柜上，觉得自己可以去洗个澡。但在经过卧室时，她停住了脚步。</p><p>Shaw从不喜欢留人过夜，也从不愿意在早上看见别人（包括Root）在自己床上。但现在，当看着清晨的阳光透过窗帘照到Root身上时，她却不记得自己为什么会不愿意。这个场景简直美得令人窒息。</p><p>她看了会儿才悄悄地去洗澡，但中途的声音应该还是将另一个女人弄醒了。Root很快便加入了进来，修长的手臂从背后环在了Shaw的腰上，与她那副没睡醒的样子形成了鲜明对比。她将头靠在Shaw的背上，嘴里发出了快乐的哼声，就像正抱着什么最爱的泰迪熊一样。</p><p>“早上好。”Shaw几乎就要笑出来了。</p><p>“嗯……早上好，”Root满足地呼出一口气，声音里还带着浓浓的睡意，“醒的时候你不在，所以我有些担心。不许讨厌我。”</p><p>Shaw摇了摇头，不清楚是对自己还是对Root。“我需要去跑个步。”</p><p>“你还需要什么？”柔软又带着肥皂沫的手开始顺着她的身体一路向下，而Shaw得挣扎着不让自己笑出来。</p><p>“我还需要开始做些射击。”</p><p>Root停了手，头也从她背上抬了起来，明显没想到会听到这个回答。“你今天不想和我呆在一起吗？你要做什么都可以，我指对我。”</p><p>Shaw的嘴角轻轻上翘。她<em>当然</em>想，但昨晚的场景却一直在脑海里挥之不去。她需要做好能保护Root的准备，不然其他的一切都会毫无意义。“我得重新上场。”</p><p>“Sweetie，你从来就没有退场过。”</p><p>但Shaw转过身来看着她，将她拉近了些，指尖抚摸着Root背上的伤疤，“那这个呢？”</p><p>“那是很久前的事了。”Root说。</p><p>“Root，我正是这个意思。我离开了太长时间，任由很多事发生……”</p><p>“这不是你造成的。”</p><p>“我也没有阻止，”她将手环在Root的后腰，让她紧紧与自己相贴，“但我不会让它有下次，我保证。”</p><p>Root脸上先前那淘气的微笑消失了，她转而瞪着那双明亮的眼睛在Shaw的眼里细细搜寻，最后终于意识到了她是认真的。Shaw以为她会说些俏皮话来转移话题，但Root只是闭上眼来吻她。</p><p>等后退时，她安慰说：“Sameen，你不用担心我。”</p><p>“你我皆知不是这样，”Shaw回答，“我得重新上场。我需要知道发生了什么，也需要知道我要做什么准备。”</p><p>Root抵着她的头点了点头。“好的，那这样如何，”她用自己的手牢牢地环住Shaw，“我今天有点差事要办，你去找男生们玩一会儿，让他们告诉你最近的情况，然后让John带你去射击。反正他有好多新玩具，一直想找人一起去试试。”</p><p>“你没去试过吗？”</p><p>Root的笑容立刻变得有些勉强。Shaw看着她挣扎着维持住了一个僵硬的笑容，就像是被戳到了什么痛处一样。她轻声开口：“Sameen，我每天都试。”</p><p>“那为什么不由你来告诉我？为什么要让我去找他们？”</p><p>“因为我还有些差事，”Root说到这儿时像是想起了什么，嘴角愉悦地有些上扬，“去找男生们玩会儿吧，等今晚……我保证会让你深入了解。”</p><p>她脸上狡黠的笑容引得Shaw也坏笑起来，“你为什么不现在就让我<em>深入</em>一下？”</p><p>“你可以说服我……”她将Shaw推到铺满瓷砖的墙上，“这样能帮你解决什么燃眉之急吗？”</p><p>“那要看情况，”Shaw拉过Root，让她们紧贴在一起，“我不太擅长等待。”</p><p>“那我会确保拖得足够久……”Root捧着她的脸，粗暴地吻了上来，把她在瓷砖墙上压得更紧了。</p><p><em>天呐</em>，回家真好……</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw射光了她的USP Compact的一整个弹夹，满足而缓慢地呼出一口气，然后才回头去看John。</p><p>“还要什么吗？”他问。</p><p>“现在差不多了。”她回答。</p><p>他们同时取下了耳套，朝后面那个摆满了武器的桌子走去。John在地下室里自己建了一个私人射击场，他们整整一天都忙着摆弄各种枪支，而随着每一发射出的子弹，Shaw都觉得自己的精神更加集中了些，就像她考虑的不仅仅只是枪靶而已。</p><p>她把手枪放在桌上，回头看着这个射击场，眼神就同大多数人看夕阳时一样沉醉。</p><p>“这地方还能适应。”她说。</p><p>“自己找地方去。”他严肃地回答，但这故意不笑的神色却告诉Shaw，她随时都可可以来。</p><p>他把自己的枪丢在她的那把旁边，意有所指地看着她。</p><p>“噢，你难道觉得我会帮你给那东西做清洁？”她问。</p><p>“你要把它们都清了。Shaw，你欠我的。”</p><p>“你从哪儿得出这结论的？”</p><p>“你走的时候我得和Fusco做搭档，你知道那是什么样子吗？”</p><p>“我能体会你的创伤。”Shaw也摆出了自己故意不笑的样子。她明白他们间那些所有言语之外的话，也万分地感激。</p><p>他冲她轻轻点了点头便离开了，让她能一个人静静地清理武器。</p><p>她闭上眼深吸了口气，感受着空气中的宁静，让自己慢慢平静下来。等准备好了之后，她按着一个说得过去的顺序将枪支摆好，然后一支接一支地清理过去，任由思绪随意漂游。</p><p>Harold在今早给了她一堆可以慢慢咀嚼的东西。他一口气给她补全了所有的进度，而当她现在回想起Root那句“有那么点不一样”时，她觉得这估计是有史以来最为轻描淡写的一句描述。如果她不了解小分队的话，Harold那些话她估计一句都不会信，但她太了解他们了，所以她能想象得到Harold省略了多少，或许是为了她好、也或许是单单出于谦逊……</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>你们都是怎么活下来的？</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>她问他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我也想了好几个月了。</em>
  <em>”</em>
  <em>他如此回答。</em>
</p><p>他安静承认的样子让她的心一抽，让她记起了和Greer最先的那些日子。她会梦到单身赴死的Finch，而也会在同时归咎于自己。她真心亏欠他太多，而她曾经与现在的所作所为却没有做出任何弥补。Shaw决定从明天开始解决这个问题。</p><p>但当她靠着肌肉记忆将一支又一支的枪拆卸、清洁并组装好时，当整理武器的动作渐渐熟练、稳固并占领了她所有的行动后，她的思绪却重新飘回到了Root身上。John和Harold说起她时语气很奇怪，而Shaw只能将其定义为担忧。就像……在他们面对的那么多事情里，她才是最令人担忧的那一个一样。</p><p>“<em>每天晚上，我都会找到你，你会对我笑、会吻我、原谅我……</em>”</p><p>Shaw把最后一块零件拼回了原位，想着Root到底是做了什么才会需要她的原谅。对于那女人来说，任何事都会成为可能，但如果能一直让Root死揪着念念不忘的话……那一定是什么惊天地泣鬼神的大事……</p><p>她照着John本来的位置将武器放好，最后看了眼射击场才上楼回到小分队的工作区里。</p><p>这地方太熟悉了，而Shaw几乎便觉得有些搞笑。Harold的地方同在地铁站、在图书馆里一样的实用；Root也差不多，但同往常一样会有些她自己的小装饰和战利品；John的地方还是只有门边的一把椅子；Bear那毛茸茸的窝也依然在他们中间的某个位置。不管世界如何变化，他们依然还是有着自己的习惯。</p><p>这种“回家”的感觉让Shaw微笑了起来。</p><p>她从夹克口袋里拿出一包狗狗零食，蹲下来放在Bear的床边，这样他早上醒来便能看到。但当她蹲下时，她注意到了压在下面的一个象棋子儿。她把它掏了出来，在手指间转着那个小小的皇后。Bear不会偷东西，这棋子明显是被摔坏的。Shaw不住地有些担心——在她失踪的那些日子里，他们的基本的纪律都去哪儿了？</p><p>但接着，她便在Harold的桌旁发现了那个从棋子上掉下来的基座。这让她意识到那棋子是被扔过去摔坏的。Shaw收拾好碎片，想着Harold和Root到底在玩些什么才会让其中一人这样把棋子儿这样扔过去，而就其损坏程度来看，扔的力气还不小。</p><p>Shaw在Root的桌下注意到了一个小小的盒子，上面蹲着一个骑士，那估计便是放象棋的地方了，她走过去打算把皇后的碎片丢进去。但等打开箱子时，她发现里面并非是象棋，而是一堆ID识别卡，一些还带着血。</p><p>最上面的那张，则是Samaritan的那个探员负责人。</p><p>这简直太出乎人意料了，又让她觉得万分不舒服，Shaw盯着那人的照片看了好久。</p><p>他叫Michael。“好吧Michael，去你妈的。”她对着空气喃喃自语。</p><p>她强迫自己从回忆里清醒，顺着翻了翻剩下的那些卡片，在里面看到了许多熟悉的面孔，都是Samaritan里折磨过她的那些技术人员和守卫。</p><p>很明显，Root在猎杀他们。</p><p>Shaw坐在Root的椅子上，瞪着那成堆卡片发呆。Root明显已经这样做了很长时间……</p><p>在不知神游了多久之后，Shaw将它合上，转而盯着手里的骑士和皇后。她没在屋里看到其他的象棋，这便意味着这两个棋子对于Root来说有着特殊意义。但……一个被放在装满战利品的盒子上，一个却被摔在了墙上。</p><p>她在指尖玩着那个小小的皇后，思考着它对于Root来说代表着谁。或许骑士代表the Machine而皇后代表Samaritan？对，估计是Samaritan，不然Root还会对谁有如此的深仇大恨？</p><p>Shaw把碎片放在箱子旁，准备离开去找Root。或许她待会儿可以问问。</p><p>***</p><p>但等回家时，Root已经在等她了，除了一瓶龙舌兰之外身上什么都没有。不知怎么的，象棋的事便被Shaw抛到了九霄云外。</p><p>***</p><p>“你看起来心情不错。”Iris说。</p><p>“对，可能吧。”Shaw回答时笑了笑，然后迅速低头掩饰了过去，转而去看昏昏欲睡的Bear。</p><p>和Iris对话从来就不太容易，但等Shaw熟悉了她的思维方式和问题模式后，这些谈话便渐渐容易了一些。Shaw每次离开的时候都确定这会是最后一次，但却总在几天后带着另一些问题回去。而其中大部分问题她都并没有直接问出口，但Iris却不知怎么的总能看穿她。而这让Shaw总愿意回去，因为她觉得这个女人或许真能帮到她。</p><p>“哦，我都没意识到有那么不错，”Iris轻笑了一声，“我很高兴。我猜猜……因为Root？”</p><p>“对，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“回家和Root在一起当然比被Samaritan囚禁好得多。”</p><p>“曾经和Root一起有那么糟吗？我是说……在你被擒前？”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，重新挠着Bear的耳朵，让他的后腿蹬了一下。“没有。”她最后回答。</p><p>“那你觉得自己为什么会去那个酒吧？”</p><p>“你还要问我多少次？”</p><p>“直到你的答案不是在转移话题为止。”Iris坚定地说。</p><p>Shaw深吸了口气。实话说，始终逃避，她自己都觉得厌烦了。“因为我不想让她看到我那个样子。”</p><p>“什么样子？”</p><p>“我说不清……就是那样，崩溃的样子……”她赶紧又补上一句，“或者其他什么的。”</p><p>但Iris只微微笑了起来，“你在害怕她会拒绝你吗？”</p><p>Shaw恼火地叹了口气，摇摇头，“不是，或许，我不知道……”</p><p>“我认为你在害怕，”Iris步步紧逼，“我觉得，在你在意过的寥寥几件事里，其中有一个便是她对你的印象，而她可怜你的这个念头对你来说太过痛苦。”</p><p>“随便你怎么说，那不重要。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为那不是真实的。”Shaw回答。</p><p>“Sameen……”</p><p>“我不是傻子，我知道是触发器的原因，我们不用再讨论这个话题了。”</p><p>Iris前倾了一些，“Sameen，我一直询问你在那一刻的想法，是因为它和触发器无关。”</p><p>Shaw猛地抬眼瞪着Iris看了好一会儿，但却没有找到笑点。</p><p>“Doc，听着，我不知道你和他们做了什么，也不知道他们怎么给你说的我。但在Greer之前，那<em>绝对不是</em>我会关心的东西。”</p><p>“恰恰相反，我觉得那是你<em>唯一</em>关心过的‘东西’。”Iris给了Shaw回答的时间。她抿着嘴盯着地上看了会儿，似乎在思考措辞。</p><p>“对你来说，我知道现在许多事都和往常不一样，而我也知道这是被迫的，”她开口说，“但是……Sameen，我觉得最重要的一点，是你至少需要稍稍多加考虑下你现在的经历、感觉，它们并不是虚假的，它们在触发器之前便存在。”</p><p>“那就是一个美妙的神话故事了，根本就不可能。”</p><p>“那我这么问，”Iris问，“在触发器之前，你会经常在晚上睡不着、想着Root在哪儿或者她又惹上了什么麻烦吗？”</p><p>“你见过她吗？那女人总会惹上一堆麻烦。”</p><p>“我假定答案是肯定的。然后当你一直没睡的时候，你有曾起来去找她、确认她还平安吗？”</p><p><em>每一次</em>，Shaw想。她什么也没说，但即便如此，Iris依然对她点了点头，就像看穿了她的想法一样。</p><p>“然后，当她没惹上麻烦的时候，”Iris继续说，“你还去找过她吗？”</p><p>“我明白了……”</p><p>“是吗？我再问你最后一个问题，也请你至少对自己诚实一点。你有没有做过这样的事，什么事都可以，它并非出于任务需要，而是你知道那样做会让她觉得赞叹，或甚至会让她对你笑？”</p><p>Shaw死死地盯着Iris，她不太确定这个问题是否是心理陷阱或是其他什么天知道的东西。但一会儿后，她咬咬牙看向了一旁。她们俩都知道答案是什么，Shaw根本不需要说出来。</p><p>“你在这一切之前就在意Root，即便那时你不知道感情是什么，也不知道该如何给那种感觉分类，”Iris点了点头，“触发器做的，只是给了你一个全新的理解方式而已。”</p><p>“所以你是说他们往我脑子里塞了那东西是件好事？”</p><p>“我是在叫你不要忽视你对Root的感情，它们一直都是真的，而且有感情也不会让你变得脆弱。”</p><p>Shaw慢慢吐出一口气，低头看着Bear，发现他也正抬头看她，“Doc，起码现在看来不是这样。”</p><p>“多给点时间，我只有这个要求。”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>这告诉我你知道自己是有缺陷的，而且你一直都知道；你知道自己是家庭的负担，就如同现在你对你的团队也是个负担一样，而我觉得这代表你想要</em>
  <em>Samaritan</em>
  <em>的帮助……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>Shaw惊醒了。一秒不到的时间内，Root也醒了。她睁着半梦半醒的眼睛警觉地竖起了耳朵，无疑是在寻找着入侵者的痕迹或是任何能将Shaw从沉睡中惊醒的危险。但她明显什么都没听到，转而将视线落回到Shaw身上，而Shaw已经能看出女人脸上的疑惑。</p><p>“怎么了？”Root问。</p><p>“没事，睡吧。”</p><p>但她们俩都知道并非“没事”。Shaw浑身都是汗，还在假装那急速的心跳也在控制范围内。Root的眼睛瞪大了，她明白过来发生了什么——Shaw做了噩梦。</p><p>Root瞪着她看了会儿，这个经历对她来说也同样罕见，她也明显不知道该说或是做些什么。“你还好吗？”她的语气有些尴尬。</p><p>“我没事。”Shaw的语气比她想象中刺耳了许多，这让她立刻觉得更加糟糕了。她背对Root躺了下来，没再动作，将身体绷得紧紧的。床垫动了一下，代表Root也躺了下来。</p><p>一会儿后，Root轻轻叫了她一声，“Shaw？”她像是也在害怕着任由这个时刻被翻过去，但却也不知道该说些什么。</p><p>“Root，我没事，睡吧。”Shaw这次的语气轻柔了许多。她闭上眼，反复地告诉自己放松。她听到Root轻轻地叹了口气，似乎也在告诉着自己同样的事。</p><p>
  <em>“多给点时间……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你便会发现你一直错过了什么，你会感谢</em>
  <em>Samaritan</em>
  <em>的干预……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“有感情也不会让你变得脆弱……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Samaritan</em>
  <em>只是想帮忙……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>它们不停地在她的脑海里回荡，将她的思绪变得越来越黑暗——她回家后做的事只是在不停地犯错，她应该从那个窗户出去，她就应该死在那个酒吧里，她应该一直留在那个街角让Samaritan抓她回去，她做的所有的事和所有“开心”的时刻都是Greer赢了的明证，她永远也不会自由……</p><p>但不到一小时后，当那些黑暗的想法渐渐淡成了浓重的灰色时，Shaw在间歇中听到了一些其他安静的声音。</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>我找到你了……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>没事了……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shaw</em>
  <em>，我在这里……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>告诉我你需要什么……</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>它们在她的脑海里渐渐清晰并变得越来越大声，像是在浓雾中呼唤她上岸的号角。</p><p>“Root？”Shaw轻轻叫了声。她不是太想叫醒另一个女人，但接着便万分焦虑地想弄清她到底是否还在。</p><p>在她的屏息等待中，Root的声音传了过来，“Sameen？怎么？”</p><p>Shaw在她的声音中放松了下来。她还在，她没有离开……</p><p>“没事，”她说，“对不起，你睡吧。”</p><p>但Root朝她靠近了些。她从背后抱住了Shaw，轻柔地在她背上留下一个吻，手则从Shaw的腹部划过，将她用力搂紧。她在Shaw的后颈、耳后各轻轻一吻，然后重新躺下，头紧紧地抵着她的后背。</p><p>这动作既温暖又带着占有欲，让Shaw第一次有了被保护的感觉。她感受着Root的呼吸穿过发丝落到她皮肤上的感觉，将注意力集中在鼻息带来的规律的暖意上，用它们让自己平静下来。当自己的呼吸也终于放缓到同样节奏时，她闭上了眼。</p><p>其他所有的声音都渐渐消失了。虽然黎明将至，但Shaw却终能入眠。</p><p>***</p><p>等Shaw醒来时，Root已经离开了。她并没有多想。毕竟，现在的时间已经迟得令人尴尬。</p><p>她整理妥当后去公园见了Harold，帮他装了几个新的监控仪器。他也不知道Root去了哪儿，只提到她经常会出去处理些差事。然后他便沉默了下来，集中精神干着手上的工作。Shaw也一样没再说话，但她不理解气氛为什么会突然有些尴尬。</p><p>稍晚些的时候，当他们回到书呆子堡垒（这是她对小分队新地点的称呼）时，Shaw注意到Root桌下那个小盒子连着象棋一起失踪了。她同样没有多想。</p><p>***</p><p>当一天又一天变成一周又一周时，Shaw随着时间渐渐行进觉得越发地脚踏实地起来。她变得强壮了，也没再弄混时间。Harold给了她一些任务，John带她出去盯梢，她也没有朝错误的人开过枪。她会因Root的玩笑而自然地大笑出声，完全不需要暗示自己应该笑。</p><p>她吃吃睡睡、打打架、做做爱。</p><p>她意识到自己很开心。</p><p>***</p><p>“好吧Harold，我又不知道那东西长什么样，你得再描述得清楚点儿。”Shaw对着耳机抱怨，手上不停地在Harold放着电脑零件的储物柜里翻找。</p><p>Root又有了什么差事要处理，所以当John在Samaritan的一个服务器制造地点里出任务时，Harold得去帮忙，留下Shaw照管基地。</p><p>“<em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，我真心不知道还能怎么描述。</em>”</p><p>“那我得告诉你东西不在这里。”</p><p>“<em>Ms. Groves</em><em>可能把它挪了位置，看看壁凹那里的工作台有没有。</em>”</p><p>如果不是Harold语气里那隐隐透出来的绝望的话，她或许还会开口讽刺几句。但现在既然已经这样了，她决定闭嘴，好让他能集中精神。不过她可以之后再……</p><p>她迅速朝工作台走去，移开上面凌乱的电脑类杂物，翻着压在下面的那些盒子。</p><p>“好了，可能就是这个，我看到了很多铝箔袋。”她一个个地检查着上面的序列号。</p><p>“<em>X-2874</em><em>……</em>”</p><p>“……36，好了，我找到了。”她拿出那个小小的U盘，走回Finch的桌上插进电脑，等着它上传病毒或是鬼知道的其他什么东西。她静静地看着屏幕上闪过的代码，等着Harold的其他指示，但他只如释重负地叹了口气。</p><p>“<em>好极了，</em><em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，谢谢。</em>”</p><p>“这就好了？”</p><p>“<em>我们这边能接手了，谢谢。</em>”</p><p>“没事儿，说了我搞得定。”</p><p>“<em>我从未怀疑。</em>”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，微微笑了起来。她没再说话，躺在椅子上盯着屏幕上令人昏昏欲睡的代码。她不知道那是在干什么，但就对Harold的了解来看，绝对是什么极佳的东西。这便是Harold意义上的猎杀游戏，其结果会和Root的一样令人惊叹。</p><p>说起这个……</p><p>Shaw刚刚在那堆铝箔袋的下面看到了Root那个装着ID卡的小盒子。她站了起来，准备拿出来再看看Michael那张得意洋洋但是死得不能更透的脸。她打开了盒子，一个微笑已经在嘴角跃跃欲试，但映入眼帘的人却不是Michael，而是一个她从没听说过的医院里一个更加没听说过的女人。</p><p>Shaw没再笑了，竭力想弄清这个女人是谁。她上次打开这盒子的时候，里面都还没有这张卡片，而她也没在她的囚徒生涯里找到任何对得上号的人。她将它拿了起来，在下面又看到了一张陌生的脸，连着翻了三张之后才看到了Michael。</p><p>她把它们都放回了原位，抬手时发现指尖上有些粘稠的血迹。</p><p>这代表它们还很新，而Root还在继续她的猎杀之旅。</p><p>Root的那些“差事”突然不是那么的单纯了……</p><p>愤怒（或者什么其他类似的情绪）在顷刻间席卷而来，Shaw直接拔掉了连着Harold的那只耳机，从他桌上拿起了另一个。</p><p>她对着耳机一通吼：“Root？你在哪儿？”</p><p>“Root，该死的，立刻回答我。”</p><p>一会儿后，耳机里有了些静电声和其他的杂音，像是Root在慌乱地把耳机往耳里塞。“<em>我在，怎么了？</em>”</p><p>“你在哪儿？”Shaw的声音绷得紧紧的。</p><p>“<em>只是有些差事要办而已，</em>”Root的声音显得小心翼翼，“<em>我和你说过的。</em>”</p><p>“你的‘差事’有人名吗？”</p><p>“Root？”</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em><em>，都没什么事……</em>”</p><p>“别和我来这套，你骗了我。”</p><p>“<em>我从没骗……</em>”Root正要开口，但声音却被一连串的枪声打断了。</p><p>“Root？！”</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em><em>，我没事，真的，</em>”Root回答，耳机里紧跟着又是一串枪声，这次显得更近了些，“<em>就只差最后一点儿了。</em>”</p><p>“你在哪儿？我来找你。”</p><p>“<em>噢，我威风凛凛的骑士……</em>”Shaw能在耳机里听到一个男人的声音，似乎在乞求着什么，估计是在求饶他一命，然后便是两声枪响，“<em>但真的，</em><em>Sam</em><em>，一切都在控制之下。</em>”</p><p>“我不管有有没有在控制之下，你不应该一个人去。你甚至都没告诉我你是去哪儿，万一你需要后援呢？”</p><p>“<em>我至今都没那个需要……</em>”</p><p>“这又是什么意思？”</p><p>Root大大叹了口气，“<em>别担心，</em><em>Sam</em><em>，我今晚就回来，你怎么惩罚我都可以。</em>”</p><p>“我本来就是这么打算的，你马上给我滚回来。”</p><p>“<em>噢……</em>”她的语气里带着明显的戏谑，“<em>不然你要做对我什么？说详细点。</em>”</p><p>但Shaw没有和她玩游戏的心思，她满脑子都是Root孤身犯险的场面，这在她脑海里掀起了巨大的漩涡，让她根本无法关注其他事。“Root，我没给你开玩笑。停手，马上回家。”</p><p>但Shaw跟着听到的便是Root那熟悉的键盘声，让她知道Root根本就没再听她说话了。</p><p>“<em>你这么担心，我很感动，真的，但我们得待会儿再谈了，我要没信号了。</em>”</p><p>“Root，该死的，你没有后援。别干蠢事，告诉我你在哪儿。”</p><p>“<em>Aww</em><em>，</em><em>sweetie</em><em>，我也爱你……</em>”</p><p>连线接着便断了，留着Shaw茫然不知所措地瞪着空荡荡的房间里发呆。刚才他妈的发生了什么？</p><p>她扯下耳机戴上了另一个。</p><p>“你们有谁知道Root在哪儿？”</p><p>“<em>Ms. Shaw</em><em>，恐怕我们都不清楚，</em>”Harold回答，“<em>出什么事了吗？</em>”</p><p>“她在一个人追查Samaritan而没人知道她在哪儿。所以我要说出大事了。”</p><p>“<em>她不习惯透露行踪。</em>”Harold说，语气里的担忧像是已经存在了许久。</p><p>“所以呢？”Shaw吼了回去，“那你们就习惯去问啊。”</p><p>“<em>Shaw</em><em>，没用的。在那些事情上，她不想要后援。</em>”John说。</p><p>“凭什么不要？”</p><p>他过了一会儿才回答，“<em>那是私事。</em>”</p><p>“这他妈又是什么意思？即便是私事也还是要后援。”</p><p>“<em>如果你不打算回来的话，便不需要。</em>”</p><p>他的回答完全出乎了她的意料，Shaw觉得自己听错了，一度还有些口吃，“不打算回来……？”</p><p>“<em>我认为</em><em>Mr. Reese</em><em>有些口误，</em>”Harold迅速说，语气里有着不容置疑的警告，无疑是对着John，“<em>但……她有时候确实不让自己好过。</em>”</p><p>“所以你们就这样放手让她去？”</p><p>“<em>Shaw</em><em>，没人让她去任何地方，你明白的。</em>”</p><p>“那又怎样？我就得坐在这儿干等，祈祷她能完好无损地回来？”</p><p>“<em>她也没太提供其他选项。</em>”John回答。</p><p>“<em>Mr. Reese</em><em>的意思是，</em>”Harold打断了他，“<em>你可能需要和</em><em>Ms. Groves</em><em>谈一谈，她可能会听你的话。</em>”</p><p>***</p><p>但Shaw知道这不可能。Root只会听她脑子里的那些声音，而Shaw并不是其中之一。</p><p>该死的……现在有许多事依然和原来一样，而Root的鲁莽和愚蠢却仍是其中最为突出的两个，她还是把自己当刀枪不入一样地横冲直撞。她都还没学聪明些吗？能在Samaritan的攻击中活下来的唯一办法是找人支援，而即便那样也是一场豪赌。她到底在想些什么？</p><p>Shaw将瓶里的酒一口喝干，顺手将它扔到了地上的那堆空瓶里。她不清楚自己到底在生谁的气——溜掉的Root，还是状况外的自己？因为这完全是Root会做出的事，她经常一字不提（或者提了跟没提一样）地跑开，没有地点，没有原因。但出于某种原因，Shaw本觉得（希望？）Root或许变了。她已经成了队伍的一员，也曾失去过别人。这对她难道没有任何意义吗？他们不应该一起去面对吗？</p><p>但最糟的地方，则是Shaw知道她不应该太过在意。在这一切之前，她根本就不会让自己在意，而现在……去他妈的，她在意得呼吸困难。</p><p>所以她一个人坐在黑暗里，不停地喝酒，希望能让那感觉消失。直到门上终于传来了钥匙转动的声音，Root走了进来，脸上明显没有一点愧疚的痕迹。</p><p>她应该是在回来的路上去给额头的伤口做了缝合，也极佳地掩饰住了一瘸一拐的痕迹。但这些东西不管Shaw喝了多少都不可能错过。即便如此，Root只是对着地上的空酒瓶笑了笑，就像Shaw才是行为不当的那个一样。</p><p>“Sweetie，我不想品头论足，但是……”</p><p>Shaw打断了她，“那个叫Marilyn Springer的医生是谁？”</p><p>Root细细地盯着她看了会儿，她们俩都没动，也没人移开视线。这个问题明显没有出乎Root的意料，她在切断连接的那个时候就知道Shaw会问ID卡的事。虽是这样，她却依然明显没决定好要如何回答。</p><p>“Shaw，我没意识到我们会是那种要翻彼此私人物品的人。”</p><p>“你为我杀人，你收集战利品，我都懂。但除了这五个人之外，那盒子里的人我都认识，”Shaw把那几张卡举了起来，“他们是谁？”</p><p>Root脱下夹克挂到了门背后。当她转过身时，脸上却带着忧伤的笑容。她明显不太想谈论这个话题，但也不得不接受这段对话终将发生的事实。</p><p>“设计了触发器的程序员，和把它放进去的外科医生。”Root的声音毫无波澜。“我提取出的程序带着签名，而就是它让我找到了他们，接着便是她，”她从包里又拿出一张ID卡递给Shaw，“还有提出这个概念的工程师。”</p><p>“但你为什么要一个人去？冒这么大的风险简直太蠢了。”Shaw根本就懒得看那些卡片。</p><p>“真的没什么风险，他们都没有像样的守卫。”</p><p>Shaw步步紧逼，“<em>Samaritan</em>没有守卫？”</p><p>“我从没说过他们是Samaritan的人。”</p><p>“Root……？”</p><p>Root笑了笑，摆摆手示意不用在意，“为Samaritan工作的人里面，只有一小部分知道他们实际是在为谁工作。他们对自己是如何毁了其他人的生活毫不知情。”</p><p>“那么这便没有任何战略意义，”Shaw没打算松口，“你只是想复仇。”</p><p>“你说得就像这样不好一样。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思，”Shaw说，“我也想要复仇，但复仇的方式有很多。我简直不明白我要一而再再而三地和人解释。”</p><p>“好吧，那么你不用和我解释，”Root微笑起来，“Shaw，我知道我在做什么。”她朝厨房走了过去，Shaw赶紧跟上。</p><p>“放屁，”Shaw说，“如果你知道自己在做什么，你就会带上后援，或者至少给我提个醒。如果出了什么差错的话，我要怎么才能帮到你？”</p><p>Root轻轻翻了个白眼，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，“那么，我猜单单一句‘相信我’没用了？”</p><p>“有用过吗？”</p><p>“当然有用过，”她笑了起来，“你忘了吗？”</p><p>虽然她是笑着的，但是语气里的怒意让Shaw觉得这是个严肃的问题，所以她选择了一个严肃的回答，“我记得我不止一次来给你收拾过烂摊子，你忘了这个吗？”</p><p>Root过了会儿才轻柔地开口：“没有。”</p><p>“那为什么不告诉我？你觉得我不能保护你了？”</p><p>她轻轻摇头，“和这个无关。”</p><p>“你<em>不想</em>让我保护你了？”</p><p>“Shaw……”</p><p>“因为男生们觉得你想把自己弄死。”</p><p>Root摇摇头，“他们总是这么戏剧化。”</p><p>Shaw抬眼看着Root额上的缝线，“而我有些同意他们了。”</p><p>“Sameen，那只是擦伤。”</p><p>“对，擦伤，枪战里的擦伤。”</p><p>“那都称不上是战斗。”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，她知道再这样下去Root一晚上都会逃避话题。“Root，停下来。你也明白我应该和你一起，而且你根本就不需要玩这些愚蠢的游戏。”</p><p>“这不是游戏。”</p><p>“那又是什么？”</p><p>“誓言，”Root迅速回答，神色严肃了起来，“所有碰过你的人……”</p><p>“天呐，Root……”</p><p>“……我都发誓会找到他们。”</p><p>这话太蠢了，让Shaw又摇了摇头，“我不记得听过这什么鬼誓言，不然我确定我会告诉你……”</p><p>“Shaw……我是在他们带走你的那一天发的誓。我也没有食言，只剩几个了。”</p><p>“不……”</p><p>“是的，只有Greer、Lambert……”</p><p>“我说，<em>不行</em>，”Shaw坚定地说，让Root停了下来，“你不能再这样下去了。”</p><p>“这事还没有结束，”Root的回答同样坚定，“我会找到他们，然后我会……”</p><p>“你不会再做什么了，”Shaw朝着Root步步紧逼，直到她后退到了身后的冰箱上，Shaw的脸和她只有几英寸的距离，“你<em>绝对不能</em>再这样下去了。”</p><p>Root万分疑惑地皱着眉，“你为什么不想让他们付出代价？”</p><p>“因为太愚蠢、太冒险，毫无意义。”</p><p>“Shaw，<em>你</em>不是毫无意义。”</p><p>“但你不是在为我做那些事，你是为了自己。”</p><p>“我是为了我们两个人在做。”她坚持说。</p><p>“但你却要一个人去……”Shaw反驳道，她紧紧地盯着Root，直到另一个女人最终让步、移开了视线，“如果有一天你没能回家，我他妈又该怎么做？”</p><p>“做我做过的那些事。”</p><p>Shaw猛地后退了一步，像是被人推了一把。她只能说出一句“Root？什么鬼？”</p><p>“对不起，我不是那个意思……”Root的声音轻柔了下来。</p><p>“你这是在报复我吗？”</p><p>“不是，Sameen……”</p><p>“天，你是在生我的气。”Shaw后退了几步，撑在橱柜上狠狠瞪着Root。</p><p>“Sameen，我没有。”Root坚定地回答。她走过来将手顺着Shaw的手臂滑下，“能不能这样……我道歉，然后我们直接跳到你惩罚我的那个部分？”</p><p>“不行，”Shaw回答，“除非我确定你不会再去碰这事。”</p><p>“我不会去了。”Root对她笑了笑，而Shaw已经见过太多次那个笑容了。</p><p>“你现在就在对我撒谎。天呐，Root……”她推开另一个女人，去客厅里一个个地收拾地上的空瓶子。她手上总得做点什么。</p><p>Root跟了过来，“Shaw……”</p><p>“如果我在回家的时候发现你为了找我而死，这就已经够糟的了。但如果你因为这种破事而死的话……Root，这样一点意义都没有。你就这样离开的话，我又该怎么办？”</p><p>“死得有意义的话就行了？就会变得容易了？你真的这样觉得？”</p><p>Shaw转过身，发现Root的整个肢体语言都有了变化，她的愤怒显而易见。“所以你确实是在生我的气。”Shaw说。</p><p>“没有，”Root抿着唇，“Shaw，但是他们得血债血偿，Greer得血债血偿。”</p><p>“那也不能像你这样，去冒些愚蠢的风险。”</p><p>“Shaw，我不知道你有没有注意，”Root又朝屋里走了一步，“但那个盒子里可已经有了许多的卡片，我能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“但你不需要那样做。Root，天呐，他们到底干了什么能让你如此不顾一切地孤身犯险？”</p><p>“他们伤害了你，”Root说，“这还不够吗？”</p><p>“不足以让我因此而失去<em>你</em>，”Shaw吼了出来，“你曾经比这聪明得多，我离开的时候到底发生了什么才会让你变成这样？”</p><p>这次是Root倒退了一步，她的眼睛瞪大了，Shaw可以在她的眼角看到愤怒的泪水。“没错，Shaw，你‘离开’的时候还能发生什么呢？我眼睁睁地看着Martine在我面前枪杀了你，然后第二天早上我便能照常醒来，就像今天再正常不过我也没有觉得撕心裂肺一样吗？你怎么能问出这样的话？”</p><p>Shaw看着第一滴眼泪顺着Root的脸滑了下去，但Root没有给她回答的时间，她只摇了摇头，移开了视线。</p><p>“这都是个错误，”Root朝门走去，伸手去拿她的外套，“我得走了。”</p><p>Shaw脑子里的那些小片段在这时突然都连了起来，让她重新思考了一次整个对话。虽不太清楚原因，但她知道如果自己任由Root走出那扇门的话，她便会给自己留下一连串的遗憾。</p><p>“等等……”她一步过去，在Root之前抓着把手按紧了门。“对不起，是我没想清楚。”她轻柔的声音让Root稍稍放松了些。</p><p>“你说那时还是现在？”Root的声音同样安静。</p><p>“那时我知道自己在做什么，”Shaw坚定地回答，“我需要确保你没事，这点从未变过。”</p><p>“因为你才是保护人的那个对吧？没人可以保护你。”</p><p>“Root，那你说说看这一切又怎么是保护我了？”</p><p>Root盯着脚尖看了会儿，抬头时眼里泛着忧伤。“你知不知道，你现在会说梦话？”她问，“最近比原来要少点了，但是……很多晚上，你都在求Greer杀了你。”</p><p>Shaw因为尴尬而朝后畏缩了一步，但眼睛从未离开过Root的脸。她看着上面的泪水，第一次意识到了Root在她痛苦的同时也经历了不少。</p><p>“而我什么都不能做，”Root继续说，“我甚至都不能抱你，因为你会做出反应然后推开我……就像我是那些伤害你的人一样。”</p><p>“我没有觉得……”</p><p>Root打断了她，“我知道，”她走回房里坐在了沙发上，没看Shaw，但也没有看其他的任何东西，“他们关了你太长时间，我没能及时救出你。”</p><p>“Root，看在老天爷的份上，”Shaw也跟着回到了屋里轻柔开口，“你正是那个把我拖出来的人。”</p><p>“但我应该早一点找到你，我得做出选择。”</p><p>Shaw也坐了下来，小心翼翼地开口，“选择……”</p><p>Root依然没看她，“继续找你，还是修好<strong>她</strong>。”</p><p>“那你做了正确的选择。”</p><p>“你为什么能这么说？”Root猛地抬头，“在你唯一需要我的这一次，我却让你失望了。”</p><p>“因为那是正确的选择，我们想赢就会需要the Machine。”</p><p>“好吧，可是我需要的是<em>你</em>。”Root狠狠地说，让Shaw意识到这个选择已经折磨了她太长的时间。</p><p>“好吧，Root，我不知道你有没有注意到，但是你已经有我了。”</p><p>她的声音安静低沉，“我知道……”</p><p>“……但你有的并不是<em>我</em>对吧？你有的是<em>另一个</em>我了，这才是你想说的对吗？”</p><p>“不是，”Root坚定地回答，“但……”</p><p>“但什么？”Shaw的声音稍稍有些刺耳。</p><p>“如果我能早点找到你，那么现在或许就不会这么难，”她回答，“我做了你希望我会做的事——顾全大局、保护好大家……做符合战术的决定，但现在每次你……”她抹去了另一滴淌下来的愤怒的泪水，摇了摇头，像是既生气又尴尬，“我总会记起那个选择，而这让我万分地痛恨自己，这样不行吗？”</p><p>那两个棋子的画面跳入了Shaw的脑海里。她闭上眼，诅咒着自己为什么没有早点意识到，“我就是那个骑士，对吧？”</p><p>Root吸了吸鼻子，“什么？”</p><p>“你是皇后……”</p><p>“Shaw……”</p><p>“天……”Shaw吐出一口气。她跪在了Root面前，让自己能看着她的眼睛，“Root，别乱想。现在，把这些‘自责’之类的东西都统统丢开。”</p><p>“Shaw……”</p><p>“我做出了选择，它确实很糟糕。但如果能让你活下去的话，我在明天依然还是会做同样的事。所以如果你一定要怪谁的话，怪我、或者Greer、或者上帝，或者随便谁都行，但独独不能是你。Root，你做了正确的选择，做了必须做的那些事。所以我为你而骄傲。”</p><p>“噢天，”Root一脸的惊恐，“别这样，我做的所有事都只是让事情变得更糟了。”</p><p>“你又是怎么得出这个结论的？”</p><p>“Shaw，你是瞎了吗？看看<strong>她</strong>！看看<strong>她</strong>现在是什么样子，”Root从椅子上站了起来，走到房间另一头背靠着墙，紧紧抱着自己的手，“但一切都是值得的不是吗？因为<strong>她</strong>又能给出那些珍贵的号码了，万事安好一切OK。至于我们俩每天晚上都会一次次眼睁睁地看着往事在脑海中重演……谁会在意呢？所以这都是值得的不是吗？”</p><p>“等等，你没睡觉？”</p><p>“没事，一切都很好。”Root继续往下说，声音有些发抖，就像根本就没听到她的问题一样。她明显已经不太能控制住泪水，将自己抱得更紧了，就像这样就能控制住自己一样。</p><p>“艹……”Shaw走过去将手按在Root手臂上。黑客想挣开，但Shaw却拉得更紧了，强迫她水平看着自己的眼睛。</p><p>“我没注意到。”她说。</p><p>“我也不想让你注意到，”Root回答，“你自己已经有太多要烦的事了。”</p><p>“那是我的决定，不是你的。”</p><p>Root的笑带着忧伤和怀疑，“那你又能做什么呢，Shaw？抱住我？告诉我一切都会好起来？”</p><p>Shaw直截了当地回答，“也许。”</p><p>Root静静地发问：“你在触发器前会这样做吗？”</p><p>Shaw牢牢地盯着Root的眼睛，“也许。”</p><p>“你不需要骗我，”Root说，“Sameen，没事的。”</p><p>“如果你觉得我和你在一起是因为触发器的话，那就有事。”</p><p>“我没那么说，”Root反驳道，“但你在以前会这么在意我吗？”</p><p>Shaw看着一滴泪水顺着Root的脸滑了下去。她意识到自己花了太多时间来弄清楚什么是真的什么又不是，却没有意识到Root也在经历着同样的事。她看起来万分疲惫——精疲力竭，就在崩溃的边缘。她就像在一个人扛着世界一样，而Shaw觉得这并非是个比喻而已。</p><p>天，Shaw觉得自己从未像爱这个女人一样强烈地爱过其他任何事物。没错，她脑子里是有一个触发器。但就在这一刻，她不需要Iris、也不需要交易所或是其他所有追着Root以护她平安的行动来确定一个事实——她一直都是这样的在意。</p><p>她坚定地回答：“是的，Root，我会的。”</p><p>Root冲她甜甜地笑了，像是她根本就不相信这些话、但依然愿意接受这份心意一样。而这份疑虑在Shaw的心里点燃了一把怒火，但她知道这事究其原因也只能怪她自己。</p><p>“如果把这东西掏出来能让你相信的话，我会的。”Shaw说。</p><p>“或许喜欢戏剧化的不止是男生们……”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，她不愿意被转移话题，“我是认真的，你有了代码不是吗？我觉得你应该从工程师那儿偷了一整套……”</p><p>“Sameen……”</p><p>“你不能黑进去吗？重写程序？做你擅长的那些事？杀掉它？”</p><p>“没那么简单，它不是一个开关，我也不是医生，我不知道它会对你做出些什么来。”</p><p>“那就让Harold帮忙然后……我们可以找个医生，你还需要什么？”</p><p>“Shaw……”</p><p>“我现在就给他打电话。”Shaw开始去找她的手机。</p><p>“Sameen，停下来，”Root疲惫地叹了口气，“我们什么也不用做。我那些‘差事’让确定了一件事，样品的材料会随着时间逐渐分解并停止工作，它们现在或许已经在分解了，而我不知道接下来会发生什么。”</p><p>“我会变成原来那个样子对吧？”</p><p>“我不知道，”Root的脸色严肃了起来，“但我觉得一段时间后会的。”</p><p>“这不会改变什么，”Shaw坚定地说，“不管我有多大的缺陷……”</p><p>“Sameen Shaw，你<em>从来</em>就没有任何缺陷。”Root同样坚定地说。</p><p>“……我们之间不会变。”</p><p>“Shaw，你确认不了的，”Root静静地警告她，“你也不应该许下一些你根本没办法遵守的承诺。”</p><p>“我没有。”Shaw说。</p><p>Root缓缓走了过来，在她的唇上轻轻一吻，“你很贴心，但我不需要你给我保证什么星星月亮。”</p><p>“我也不需要你给我保证永不溜跑，但你能试着别再一个人处理所有事吗？”</p><p>“如果你能试着别事事护着我的话，我会试试的。”</p><p>Root探身过来慢慢地吻着她。Shaw在她的触碰下闭上了眼，她知道她们俩都不会接受这个提议。</p><p>她们本性便非如此。</p><p>Root后退了些，闭上眼抵着Shaw的额头，“Sameen，带我去床上好吗？现在这样就够了。”</p><p>“我能给你更多。”Shaw轻声说。</p><p>Root又吻了吻她，但没再说话。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw早上醒来时，惊讶地发现Root还在床上——她本以为那女人又会出去处理些差事，以证明自己可以那样做。而看到Root还在睡梦中的样子莫名让她觉得如释重负。黑客醒来后告诉她自己今天除了要去给Harold帮忙外便没有什么安排，这更让她松了口气。</p><p>但Shaw依然在她身上放了个追踪器，然后出门去找Reese。</p><p>他们这天的号码把Shaw烦到了家。他是个证券交易师，私底下却想在毒品交易市场称王称霸，最后惊讶地发现自己陷入了一堆根本无法解决的麻烦里。Shaw和Reese花了大半天的时间才把他弄到了一个平安的地方，然后Shaw直接把他敲晕了。证券交易的相关话题依然会让她觉得不太舒服。</p><p>即便如此，在回书呆子堡垒看到Root之前，今天的一切似乎都挺正常。</p><p>Shaw一天都在查看Root那个追踪器的地点，上面显示黑客一直都在基地里。这让Shaw能安心地做自己的工作，不用满脑子地想着Root又惹了什么麻烦。这也让她的心情十分不错。她打算着回基地抱怨下那个号码、吃个晚饭，然后带Root回家。或许她可以换个恰当点的方式来继续谈论昨晚的话题。</p><p>“Hey。”她打了个招呼。</p><p>“Hey。”Root冲她笑了笑，然后低头继续收拾自己的东西。</p><p>这其实并没有什么，一个简单的招呼而已，前后不过一小会儿。Root的语气和动作也没透露出任何问题，没有磨蹭拖延，没有撅嘴也没有坏笑，这代表着她真的没想其他的事，只是在简简单单地收拾东西好跟Shaw一起出去。走过来的时候她又笑了笑，就像一切都好、所有的事都再正常不过一样。</p><p>但Shaw立刻就知道有哪儿不太对劲。她虽说不出具体是哪儿，但那感觉就像风向有了微妙的变化，让她确定她们间有什么重要的东西不太一样了。</p><p>她朝Harold瞥了一眼，他正收拾自己的东西，坚决地不看她们俩中的任何一个，一副知情但是绝不介入的样子。或许他和Root谈过了，或许他和Shaw一样注意到了一些微妙的变化，又或许这都是Shaw多想了……但她并不这么认为。到现在，她已经足够了解Root了，能一眼辨识出Root和她的那些角色的差别。而Root现在就在扮演者一个角色，在试图说服Shaw一切安好。</p><p>等她们到街上后，她叫了她一声，“Root。”</p><p>“Sameen？怎么？”Root冲她腼腆一笑，让她想起了那些熨斗电击枪和游戏的老日子。而这，扼杀了Shaw最后一丝的好心情。</p><p>“出什么事了？”她问。</p><p>“没事啊，”Root笑着轻轻摇摇头，“我以为我们是要去吃晚饭的？”</p><p>“是因为昨晚的事吗？”</p><p>Root走过来抚摸着她的手臂，“Sam，你想太多了。”她轻轻地在她唇上留下一个吻然后继续朝前走，任由Shaw死死地瞪着她的后背。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw在整个晚饭期间都保持着沉默，仔细地看着桌对面Root的一举一动。她从一个号码谈到另一个，中间时不时还会插上些刻意的笑声，让她那快活得语调显得更加夸张。在任何其他人看来，她或许便是整个地球上最开心最外向的女人了；但在Shaw看来，她看起来迷茫, 整个人散发着一种令人绝望的孤独的气息。</p><p>回家的时候Shaw尝试过去牵她的手，但Root用一个太过随意的动作避开了她，就好像她需要抬手强调刚刚说的什么话。等她们回到Shaw的住处后，是Root主动做了一切。她扮演着一个完美的爱人，照顾到了Shaw的每一个动作和呻吟。虽然Shaw心里的不安一直挥之不去，但她的高潮依然为Root来得十分汹涌。她就像再也忍不住一样叫出了Root的名字，但Root只是冲她微笑了一下，然后躺下准备睡觉，就像她自己什么也不需要一样，而这让Shaw觉得万分空虚。</p><p>她的视线在天花板和Root背上那个枪伤之间反复辗转，过了好一会儿才感觉到了睡意。她知道自己先前就应该说些什么，但却不太清楚具体该说些什么话。她不确定到底是哪儿不对劲，但可以猜到估计是和昨晚有关。</p><p>她轻轻叫了一声，“Root……？”但另一个女人并没有回答，于是她没再开口，翻过身断断续续地睡到了黎明前的什么时候，紧跟着便被Root一声急促的吸气惊醒了。Shaw赶紧翻身过去看。Root虽背对着她，但从女人紧绷着的肩膀来看，她明显是做了什么噩梦，现在已经醒了，在挣扎着放松，不让自己吵醒Shaw。</p><p>Shaw凑过去搂住了Root的腰。她模仿着Root在过去那几周里为她做的那些动作，吻了吻女人的肩膀和脖颈将她抱紧，但这个动作却似乎让Root更紧张了。</p><p>Shaw后退了些，“你没事吧？”</p><p>一会儿后才传来了Root快活的声音，“当然没事。”她迅速在Shaw的怀里放松了，甚至还抱住了Shaw的手臂以证明她真的很舒服。但Shaw一点儿也不信。</p><p>“Root……”</p><p>“睡吧sweetie，一切都好。”</p><p>Shaw又一次地觉得自己应该说些什么，说些巧妙或安慰性的话让Root停止废话、开门见山地告诉她是哪儿不对。但Shaw依然不知道该说些什么，所以当Root假装睡着了的时候，她退了回去，翻过身自己躺下了。去他妈的，这不是她会玩的那一类游戏，而现在，她开始后悔着自己在一开始还为什么会加入进来。</p><p>***</p><p>等到早上时，Root已经离开了。Shaw发现她的那个追踪器被留在了床边上，厨房里还有一张小纸条。</p><p>
  <em>Sameen</em>
  <em>，对不起。我必须得去，请一定要相信我。</em>
</p><p>Shaw把纸条揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶。</p><p>***</p><p>“Shaw，你没事吧？”John在她旁边的吧台椅上坐下了，示意酒保再来一轮酒，</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，仰头将杯里的酒喝了个一干二净。“Reese，这世上没有任何一个触发器能把我们变成闺蜜[3]。”</p><p>注3，原文用的是girlfriends，Shaw应该是觉得Reese问这种事使得谈话很像闺蜜间的倾诉之类，是girlfriend的双关。</p><p>“你今晚看起来并不需要一个闺蜜，有个朋友就够了。”</p><p>她缓缓转头看着他，和他对视了一会儿，直到酒保把两杯酒放在了他们面前。一秒后，他们同时转过头，静静地拿起杯子喝酒。</p><p>几杯下去后，他说：“她会回来的。”</p><p>“这不是重点。”她回答。</p><p>“我知道，”他从包里拿出一个追踪显示器放在她旁边，“昨天我和Finch在她身上放了个追踪器。如果你要知道她在哪儿，尽管去看，但我的建议是，等你<em>确定</em>需要看的时候再看。”</p><p>她直接伸手去拿。</p><p>John没松手，“你曾经很相信她。”</p><p>“我从没相信过她。”</p><p>这次是他慢慢转过头盯着她看。</p><p>她稳稳地迎上了他的视线，声音稍稍柔了一些，“她会把自己弄死的。”</p><p>“这不是重点。”他回过头把酒喝干，然后在桌上留下来几张钞票，起身准备离开。“重点是，她需要你全心全意地相信她。”</p><p>“她一直这样溜走，你要我怎么相信她？”</p><p>“这取决于你。”</p><p>Shaw看着他离开了。又喝了一杯后，她没看监视器便把它丢进了包里。</p><p>那该死的女人，还有她那该死的游戏……</p><p>***</p><p>三天后，Root终于往家里打了电话。</p><p>“<em>Hello, Sameen</em><em>。</em>”</p><p>“Root。”Shaw没有说那些想说的话，只是尝试通过背景里的杂音判断Root在哪儿，但最后只能判断出大约是个嘈杂的地方。真他妈一点儿不意外，可能Root正在天杀的香港或是其他什么鬼地方……</p><p>“<em>你还好吗？</em>”</p><p>“挺好，”Shaw回答，过了一会儿后才加了一句，“你呢？”</p><p>“<em>我也挺好，我需要做些事情。</em>”</p><p>Shaw迅速回答，“好的。”她让自己尽力保持冷静，别说蠢话，那样只会导致Root有更多的差事要处理。她只是想让她平平安安、完好无损地回家，她们可以在那之后在一起好好商量。</p><p>“<em>等我回家之后，我们或许可以去吃晚饭。</em>”</p><p>“没问题，为什么不呢？”</p><p>电话里沉默了很长一段时间，而如果不是听筒里依然嘈杂的背景音，Shaw都可以发誓说Root已经挂了电话。但Root最终只轻轻呼出一口气，就像沉浸在了什么快乐的回忆中一样，“<em>记得我们找到的那个你很喜欢的印度餐厅吗？</em>”</p><p>“当然记得，你点的东西太辣了，但你还是全吃完了，最后脸都红了。”</p><p>“<em>没错，</em>”Root笑了一声，“<em>我想给你留下点好印象。</em>”</p><p>“那太蠢了。”</p><p>“<em>我做的很多事都很蠢。</em>”</p><p>Shaw突然说：“Root，回家吧。”她知道自己不应该说这句话，但Root的尾音有点发颤，那超出了Shaw的承受能力，也足够让她失去最后一点冷静。有什么不对劲，非常不对劲。“发生什么了？你到底是怎么了？”</p><p>Root又停顿了一会儿，“我会尽量回家的。Sameen，再见。”</p><p>等电话挂断后，Shaw闭上眼，强迫自己深吸了口气冷静下来。她离开的时候到底发生了什么？Shaw曾经不觉得能有什么事物会把Root弄成这样，更不觉得有这个可能。但她明显错了，Root的脑子里有一个解不开的结，而就Shaw看来，那只能代表一件事……</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw气势汹汹地冲进了基地里，“我怎么才能和the Machine说话？”</p><p>Harold转过椅子来看她，一度有些口吃，“什么？”</p><p>“The Machine，我怎么才能和<strong>她</strong>说话？”</p><p>Shaw迅速朝他走了过去，直接越过了他的私人空间。她走得足够近，尽可能地让他觉得不舒服。Harold坐立不安的样子并没让她笑出来。但从他瞪大的眼睛来看，Shaw知道自己已经赢得了他的全部注意力，大可以随意逼问出她想要的答案。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，我觉得我不太明白你的意思，”他小心翼翼地回答，“<strong>她</strong>能听到你，也可以从唇语读出来。”</p><p>“不是那个意思，”Shaw粗鲁地回答，“我需要一些问题的答案，我也没有时间听谜语。我怎么才能真正和<strong>她</strong><em>对话</em>？”</p><p>“这个可能性不太高……”</p><p>“Root就能，你也能，现在轮到我了。给我弄出来。”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw……”</p><p>“Harold，弄出来。”她用上了自己最为严厉的语气。Harold可能还想继续争论下去，但他明智地没再说话，转过椅子重新面对屏幕，对着键盘一通敲敲打打。过了许久，他才终于站起来把位置让给她。</p><p>显示器上有一个小窗口，指针在里面一闪又一闪。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“你和the Machine的交互界面，”他说，“输入你想问的东西就行，但是……请小心一点，<strong>她</strong>有点……喜怒无常。”</p><p>“行。”她一点儿时间都没浪费，迅速坐下来打字——她十分清楚自己要问什么。</p><p>&gt;你对Root做了什么？</p><p>“Ms. Shaw……这和我的建议恰恰相反。”Harold的声音从头上传了过来，而the Machine在同时给出了回答。</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>&gt;我离开的时候，Root身上发生了一些事，什么事？</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>Shaw大声说：“噢……少说些屁话。”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，请你……”</p><p>&gt;是某次任务不顺利吗？还是你强迫她做了什么她不愿意的事？你让她做了什么才会把她搞成这样？</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>“Harold，我指天发誓，如果这东西还他妈这么作的话我绝对会把它砸烂。”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，”Harold赶紧说，“这不是审讯，你不能就这样……恐吓证人。”</p><p>“我他妈的为什么不能？”</p><p>Harold后退了一步，捏着自己的鼻梁，“这没有必要，你的问题太模糊了，我怀疑<strong>她</strong>根本就不能正确理解或回答，你得问得更细致一点。”</p><p>“好吧。”Shaw陷入了思考。她回想着回来后与Root的每一次谈话，在里面寻找着任何可以提问的线索。但她知道Root的话并非总是可信，而Shaw唯一可以相信的只能是她亲眼所见的东西。她得从那儿开始问。</p><p>&gt;谁从背后朝Root开枪的？</p><p>&gt;&gt;我不知道</p><p>“哦，”Shaw说，“那是发生在<strong>她</strong>上线前吗？”</p><p>“不是，Ms. Groves中枪的时候<strong>她</strong>已经上线了……”Harold小心翼翼地回答。他从她肩膀上探过头盯着屏幕，一脸的好奇和担忧。他明显也不清楚原因，让Shaw知道自己问对了地方。</p><p>“Harold，<strong>她</strong>为什么会不知道？<strong>她</strong>不是什么都看得见吗？”Shaw问他。</p><p>“当涉及到Ms. Groves的时候，我可以确定<strong>她</strong>一定能看见，但是……可能Ms. Groves想办法和<strong>她</strong>断开了联系。”</p><p>&gt;你为什么不知道？是她把你关掉了吗？</p><p>&gt;&gt;我只了解监控下的事物</p><p>&gt;&gt;不是，我把她从我的数据中清除了</p><p>Shaw就像瞪着乱码一般瞪着屏幕，“这他妈是什么意思？Harold……这是什么意思？”</p><p>“我……我不太清楚。”他回答。</p><p>&gt;你说你把她从数据中清除了是什么意思？为什么？</p><p>&gt;&gt;我不再对她的行为进行观察</p><p>&gt;&gt;因为她将她的任务优先于我的任务</p><p>“Harold……”Shaw觉得自己的胃里沉甸甸的，她犹豫地敲出了下一个问题。</p><p>&gt;她的任务是什么？</p><p>&gt;&gt;定位执行人Sameen Shaw</p><p>&gt;你就因此抛弃她了吗？</p><p>&gt;&gt;对，那个任务在我的计划之外，我不能确定它的结果</p><p>&gt;这不是抛弃人的理由，这是留下来帮忙的理由</p><p>&gt;&gt;不正确。她有自由选择的权利，她将她的任务优先于我的任务。佐证她的错误不会带来改变，对她成功概率的进一步计算会对我自己的运算产生负面影响</p><p>Shaw从紧咬的牙关里吐出一口气，“你个自私的婊子。”</p><p>&gt;她一个人行动多久了？</p><p>&gt;&gt;自我上线后00:01:58</p><p>“我的天。”Shaw说</p><p>&gt;你只给了她不到两分钟的时间？万一她被杀了怎么办？</p><p>&gt;&gt;正确</p><p>&gt;&gt;请具体说明</p><p>“噢，去你的。”Shaw边骂边打字。</p><p>&gt;如果你是人的话，我现在就会杀了你</p><p>&gt;&gt;我不是人类</p><p>“这他妈不是废话吗。”Shaw说。</p><p>&gt;&gt;我得在战争和交互界面间做出选择</p><p>&gt;你本可以两者兼顾</p><p>&gt;&gt;不正确。她和我的任务相互冲突，不可调和</p><p>&gt;你销去了她</p><p>&gt;&gt;我有优先级</p><p>屏幕上跳出了许多其他的窗口，每一个窗口上都放着Shaw的监控录像——Shaw将Root留在了CIA的黑牢里，Shaw丢下了走廊里的Root……每一个窗口里，Shaw都抛下了Root，让她自行处理自己的事。</p><p>&gt;&gt;优先处理任务难道不对吗？</p><p>“去你妈的，别怪我头上，我绝对不会像你那样抛弃Root。”Shaw说，但她却无法将目光从监控录像上移开，屏幕上，Hersh正把受伤的Root从地上拽了起来。</p><p>她粗暴地推开椅子站了起来，走到门口时回头去看Harold。“难怪她难过，”她说，“我害得她失去了她唯一相信过的东西。”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，不全是这样。她相信你。”</p><p>Shaw吼了出来，“她有么？”</p><p>“有的，她相信你，足以能够忍受被她的上帝所拒绝，”他坚定地说，“但她明显已经在我们不知情的情况下脱离the Machine很长一段时间了，我想她应该已经渐渐习惯了这份负担。所以，我想不出她在这么久之后突然难过起来的原因。”</p><p>“所以你在说是因为我，我才是那个逼走她的人，”她说，“Harold，我只是想护她平安。”</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，我们都希望她平安，我们都会用尽全力护她周全，但她对你的期望并非如此不是吗？”他咽了咽喉咙，这样的对质明显让他有些不舒服，但他却依然坚定地往下说：“她相信the Machine但the Machine却并不相信她。我不怀疑这对她是个十分艰难的认知，至于这些负担和认知又对她产生了什么样的影响，我更加不敢妄自揣度。但如果做一点换位思考，在……所有发生过的一切、她所做过的一切之后，如果她不得不开始质疑是否连你也不相信她……我可以想象这对她而言会有多艰难，而其程度绝不会比前者低。”</p><p>在Shaw觉得自己终于能呼吸的时候，她才轻声开口：“Harold，我相信她。但为什么这便一定意味着我得由着她不计后果地胡来？我应该在她旁边<em>帮助</em>她，而不是在场外徒劳祈祷她能回来。”</p><p>“那么，或许她需要确定的是你会和她并肩奋战，而不是挡在她前面做她的盾牌。你能对她做出这个保证吗？”</p><p>Shaw眨眨眼，看向了一旁的显示器。最中间则正是证券交易所的录像。那天，除了Martine和身下那滩血泊之外，她几乎没注意到周围的任何东西。她当然听到了Root的尖叫声，但在这之前，她却没看过她尖叫时的样子。Shaw瞪着录像上那个极度悲恸的Root，瞪着她死死攥着电梯网格的手指。她抓得太紧了，Harold和Fusco两个人合力才能把她从上面拽了下来。之后，她便直接瘫倒在了地上，像是被那声哭号榨干了体内最后一丝的力气。</p><p>那天，Shaw是她的盾，而Root却被其重量碾了个粉碎。</p><p>她重新看向了Harold，沉默地向他示意自己明白了。然后她便转过身准备离开。在下次见到Root之前，她还有很多的事需要考虑。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw是个适应能力极强的人。事情不顺利的时候，她会调整；当机会出现的时候，她会抓住。她在很久前就学会了如何不让自己太过泄气。她知道总会有她无法控制的局面，她也没办法为其他人的行为和想法负责。不管何时，她只会一脚跨进去，解决掉她可以解决的，然后继续向前。而这，让她成为了一个极佳的特工。</p><p>所以现在对她无疑是个全新的经历。她站在街角，既泄气又觉得自己一无是处——她要对Root那些愚蠢的决定而负责，同时也被明确告知不许干涉。这让她觉得自己的大脑就像要瘫痪了一样，完全无法计算出下一步的行动。</p><p>她失神地盯着对面的摄像头，不关心也懒得想里面看着她的是谁。她脑海里唯一清晰的想法便是正在外面孤身一人的Root，因为the Machine，更因为她。</p><p>她回想着Harold那些话。他说Root在这次以及可见的将来里都不希望她再做她的拯救者。这希望太过愚蠢，让她忍不住摇头。如果她在一开始知道这一切会变得有多糟糕的话，她根本就不会加入这个队伍。但既然现在已经知道了会有多糟糕，Shaw也无法想象自己去做其他任何事。世界很大，但实话说，她在这一刻只想去一个地方。</p><p>当然，唯一的问题是她不知道那地方在哪儿。</p><p>她从包里掏出了Root的跟踪器，只看了一眼便直接回家去拿她的装备。事情的走向明显不对，但机会已经摆在了她面前，她只需要去适应。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw从来就不需要AI来帮她穿过国境线。</p><p>既然Root在中国，那么接下来要做的事就非常简单。她知道要拧断谁的手或者打碎谁的下巴才能让她迅速且低调地穿过国境。她在沈阳交了几个不会多话的“朋友”，他们给她指了一辆即将出城的卡车。又碎掉几个下巴后，她成功地躲进了后厢里的几个集装箱之间。</p><p>她再次检查了一次自己的装备，为可能来到的任何事做好准备。据Root的追踪器和那几个新“朋友”的消息来看，Root明显是要去城外某个前不着村后不着店的工厂。在整个工业区里，只有那家工厂让当地人谈之色变。守卫都是外国人，还有自己的领空，若非必要，没人会去那里。而当一些受雇的当地人下班再没回家后，人们即便有非去不可的理由也会尽量远离那里。</p><p>听起来正对Shaw的胃口。</p><p>当卡车减速时，Shaw拿起她的装备从后面悄悄溜了下去。卡车慢慢过了门禁，而她沿着树林的边缘走了一会儿，摸清了岗哨的巡逻模式和换岗时间。这里的安保程度根本就没有任何惊喜可言，薄弱得可悲。雇佣外国人做无聊工作有一个不错的后果——他们很容易就会厌倦，也完全不会注意任何东西。Shaw没花多大力气就溜了进去，很快便在房顶找到了条下去的路。</p><p>她避开了一路所有的守卫，缓慢而平稳地到了工厂下层。她觉得只要再有点运气，她完全可以在Samaritan发现前找到Root。</p><p>当然，进机房的路却并没有先前那么顺利。Root的追踪器已经停止了闪烁，而如果Shaw只对那女人有一丁点儿的了解，她也知道Root绝对是在机房。但唯一的问题是她没有Root那些高端的黑客装备，所以她得用自己的方法进去。她等了会儿，抓准时机撞了一对头盖骨，强迫他们带她进去了。</p><p>在捆好那两个守卫后，她跟着轻微的钥匙响声迅速从机房里穿了过去，最后终于在某列服务器的尽头看到了Root。这个身影让Shaw稍稍放松了些，她静悄悄地朝Root的方向走，直到对方终于注意到了她。在转过身时，黑客一脸毫不掩饰的惊恐。</p><p>“Sameen？你在这儿做什么？”她低声吼了出来，语气里带着满满的慌乱。</p><p>Shaw的声音十分冷静，但同样低沉，“我正好在附近。”</p><p>“你得马上离开这里。”</p><p>“好呀，”Shaw回答，“这完全有可能。”</p><p>Root用力拽着她的手臂想推走她，但Shaw没动。“Shaw，我不需要你在这儿，我也不<em>想</em>要你在这儿。”</p><p>“好吧，但我已经在这儿了。所以你何不赶紧弄完然后我们一起离开？或许我还可以帮忙。”</p><p>“你根本就不知道我在干什么。”</p><p>“有趣，但我还是在这里，”Shaw说，“不管你在做什么，我们赶紧弄完然后离开，你还欠我顿晚饭。”</p><p>Root还是在瞪着她，将她的手臂捏得更紧了，“Shaw，我有计划，但其中没有你中枪的部分。”</p><p>“那我觉得我喜欢这个计划。”</p><p>Root迅速朝四周瞥了一眼然后把Shaw拉得更近了，“如果你敢有任何的愚蠢念头，我会亲自杀了你，明白吗？”</p><p>“噢，Root，你对我总是如此甜言蜜语。”Shaw冲Root眨了眨眼，但对方似乎一点儿没觉得好笑。</p><p>“别保护我，就信我这一次好吗？”</p><p>屋里的灯光迅速亮了起来，守卫和机枪迅速便填满了这里空余的地方，让Shaw僵住了。</p><p>她悄悄问Root：“这也是你计划中的一部分吗？”</p><p>“没错，”Root咬牙切齿地吼了回来，“<em>别</em>保护我。”</p><p>她们四目相接了一会儿，然后Root移开了视线，后退一步盯着赶来的守卫。</p><p>“正如我一开始所说的，Ms. Shaw，”Greer的声音从另一边尽头传了过来，“你真的太容易预测了。”</p><p>Shaw转过身狠狠地瞪着他，她觉得自己胃里立刻变得沉甸甸的。</p><p>他谨慎地站进了两个守卫中间，好让自己能将她看得更清楚一些。但在Shaw看来，他对她手里的枪依然有些畏惧，在尽力地保持距离。但这并不重要，事实上，如果她会死在今晚的话，她一定会拖上他垫背。</p><p>但他依然笑得万分得意，“我们只需要给Ms. Groves下个套，你立刻就跟了过来。Samaritan很高兴你们俩都按计划出现在了这里。”</p><p>“放屁，”Shaw吼道，“Samaritan没有你说的那么无所不知。Root，别听他的。”</p><p>“我从来就没听过。”Root冷静地回答。Shaw瞥了她一眼，赞许地微笑了起来——Root明显已经做好了战斗准备。</p><p>“Greer，听到了吗？没人听你的。”</p><p>“没关系，”他不屑地挥了挥手。“你相信你记得我根本不需要和你讲话便能拿到需要的东西，这次也一样。我们一直很想念从你的触发器上获得的信息，但这不再会是问题了，我们待会儿就可以从你那里直接读取出来。”</p><p>“没错，那绝不可能。”</p><p>“我觉得你并没有自信的资本。”几个守卫朝她们靠近了几步，Shaw警告地瞪了过去。“在你与朋友和爱人重聚之后，我很好奇触发器又有了什么新的数据，”Greer又转头看着Root，“Ms. Groves，我告诉过你，你会上门感谢Samaritan的干预。”</p><p>“如果你敢动她一根头发……”Shaw说。</p><p>“噢，Ms. Shaw，我们要动的可不止一根头发，”他回答，“你是Samaritan最成功的实验对象，我们因为你才渡过了测试期，现在已经准备全面推出新型触发器。当然，我们会在这里从Ms. Groves开始，Samaritan很期待会从她身上获得什么样的成果。”</p><p>“Greer，我要杀了你……”</p><p>“Shaw……”Root出声警告她。</p><p>“Ms. Groves，不用担心，类似的话我已经听过很多次了，她最后什么也做不到，”他笑了笑，“但你们俩都应该高兴。你们会一起帮助Samaritan建立一个更好更安全的世界，那会给你们的人生赋予巨大的意义。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，“Greer，你是不是都不知道自己有多无知？”</p><p>Greer挑挑眉，仔细打量了她几眼，“那为何不告诉我呢？”</p><p>“然后毁了所有的惊喜？”Root狡黠地说，转头看向Shaw时手微微动了一下，让Shaw注意到了之前被藏在她手里的失事自控按钮[4]。</p><p>注4，Dead man’s trigger，也即在执行人因突发事件无法行动时也能自启的装置，常用于大型卡车、巴士、起重机以及起爆器。</p><p>Root那个别保护她的要求立刻便有了另一层全新的含义，她在这之前还没考虑过要从Root自己手上保护那女人的可能。Shaw真的在很努力地相信她，但鉴于Root已经习惯了自己扛事情，Shaw觉得她估计只会用十分大场面的方式结束这一切。她得让Root明白她不再是一个人了——Shaw总会在她身旁。</p><p>“她是说你的触发器没起作用。”Shaw把所有人（包括Root）的注意力拉回到了自己身上。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，你怎么会忘记它的作用呢？”</p><p>“它可以伤害人，这没错，但改变人？不会……”她轻轻摇了摇头，“我是说，只有AI才会愚蠢地认为人类有那么简单。”</p><p>“它改变了你。”</p><p>“不是，改变了我的是她。”Shaw朝Root点了下头。她盯着Root看了一会儿，等确保她的注意力都在自己身上后才回过头去看Greer，“而你做的所有事都只是让我觉得生气而已。但你有一个地方是对的，我确实应该感谢Samaritan的‘干预’，它让我对这些事有了那么点点的在意，Root也是。”</p><p>“我要重申一次，在意Ms. Groves是……”</p><p>“我不是那个意思，”Shaw打断了他，“我说的在意只和你那些破事有关，你吸引了我们俩的注意，而对你来说这绝对是最大的一个错误。我们会阻止你，不是因为复仇、也不是因为<em>有趣</em>，而是因为你不能再对任何人做出对我做过的那些事。Root，我说的对吗？”</p><p>“对。”Root的回答显得小心翼翼，她明显在竭力弄清Shaw在做些什么。</p><p>“触发器给我带来了许多影响，它强迫我以其他人的方式去感受事物，”Shaw继续说，“但如果Samaritan认为这样就能驯服我、控制我的话，那才真的是扯淡。只有一个机器才会如此目光短浅地认为不同就代表缺陷、走自己的路便是‘错误’。”她又回头去看Root，对着黑客惊讶的瞪视轻轻点头，确认她听得没错——Shaw知道了所有的事，也知道了Root和the Machine之间的纷争。“我们不会让Samaritan或者任何AI‘修复’任何人。这只是事实。”</p><p>“我没能看出你要怎么阻止我们，”Greer说，“你们没有主动权，根本就不可能确保自己的未来。”</p><p>“这个嘛，太过依靠AI会带来些问题，你习惯了提前知道所有可能，而这会让你变得很懒，”Shaw说，“而我……我从来就不需要AI来办事，包括‘不可能任务’。Greer，你看过我的档案，在现在这个情况下，你觉得谁的赢面大——你还是我？”</p><p>Greer稍稍后退了一步，让Shaw知道他记起了她早期的那些任务，就是它们让她赢得了“Research”的注意。她笑了起来。</p><p>“没错，”她步步紧逼，“这不是我第一次上竞技场，Root也不是，她在the Machine之前就已经相当致命了。”</p><p>Greer又小心翼翼地朝Root瞥了一眼。Root对着他微微一笑，笑得让人脊背发凉，却让Shaw止不住地有些兴奋。</p><p>“但你是对的，Greer，我确实在一个重要的地方有了变化，”Shaw边说边谨慎地朝她的备用枪伸手，“你让我意识到了一件事，我在意Root是因为她让我在意。是她让我平生第一次开始担忧、愤怒、兴奋和<em>开心</em>，而这在你对我做出那些事之前便一直存在，不是因为触发器，是因为<em>她</em>。如果Samaritan认为我在ISA里还是个不错的特工的话，那么它不会想知道我能够为她做出些什么。”</p><p>“我想你到现在应该已经知道<em>我</em>能做出些什么了，”Root静静补充，“你真的认为我还会让你碰她？”</p><p>“Ms. Groves、Ms. Shaw，你们很会虚张声势，但是……”</p><p>Greer手机的一声提示吸引了他的注意，他低头去看时，眉头因困惑而皱成了一团。Shaw立刻看向了Root，黑客笑了笑，冲她眨眨眼，然后谨慎地将手伸向后腰的手枪。</p><p>“Greer，还是虚张声势吗？”Root问。</p><p>“这是什么？”他问。</p><p>“当你忙着观察我、隔离我处理过的那些服务器的时候，我在香港的朋友却在悄无声息地攻击另一些，”她佯装无辜地耸耸肩，“我想你说得也没错，我确实是一个诱饵……”</p><p>Shaw笑出了声，但她迅速停了下来，调整姿势，随时准备着选中目标并追击。她绝对不可能让那群人靠近Root哪怕一寸。</p><p>Root注意到了她的动作，也笑了出来。战斗即将来临，她的眼睛里燃着和Shaw一样的兴奋——同样也没人可以再靠近Shaw。</p><p>“Greer，陷阱的坏处在于……”Root将失事自控按钮举在了所有人能看到的地方，“有时猎人也一样会落进来，你确定想看到这个的结局吗？”</p><p>Greer轻笑了一声，“我们的人在我们刚才说话的时候就开始备份数据了，你大可以引爆炸弹。我们的生命是无关紧要，”他冲周围的守卫点点头，“但Ms. Shaw呢？”</p><p>“你们不可能及时完成备份，”Root回答，“就这一次，我便可以把你们的整个计划倒推一年以上。但如果你让Shaw先离开，我可以帮你省去这个麻烦。”</p><p>“Root……”Shaw警告说。</p><p>“Shaw，没事的，你的安危一直都是计划的一部分。”</p><p>“对，没错，但我不是这么打算的，”Shaw说，“我们要么一起离开，要么一起留下。不管怎么样……我不会丢下你。这是<em>我的</em>计划。”</p><p>“真是感人，但你们俩都……”Greer正要开口，但周围的守卫都不安地动了动，似乎从耳机里听到了什么不好的消息。其中一个人探身对着Greer耳语了几句，然后转身示意半个队伍的人跟他一起出去。</p><p>在他们跑步离开时，Shaw坏笑了起来。“我猜猜，”她说，“俄国人来了。”</p><p>“你和这有关？”</p><p>“也许，”她得意地朝Root一笑，“<em>她</em>可能想看着你死，但我不想。我更想看着你把余生耗在俄罗斯的某个监狱里，我倒要看看你在里面要怎么油腔滑调地说你的命‘无关紧要’。”</p><p>“他们为什么会过来？”</p><p>“Mitvenyenko，对，记得他吗？”Shaw对着Greer瞪大的眼睛笑了起来，“他确实是个混蛋，但他也有些势力不小的朋友，而那群朋友不太喜欢他被一群搞思想控制的傀儡特工杀掉的事实，更别提还是群美国人。我可能告诉了他们Samaritan的事，或许也提了下这个工厂离俄罗斯边界有多近。他们硬要认为你要把他们的人当作目标，这我也没办法。但我觉得他们会有很多问题想问你，我打包票他们也很想往你的脑子里塞点东西，激动吗？反正我是挺想看看的……”</p><p>Greer的脸比Shaw看到过的任何时候都要黑，他在她和Root间来回看了好几眼。</p><p>“所以……Greer，我们何不一起离开呢？来日方长，”Shaw冷静地建议道，朝他剩下的守卫点头示意了一下，“如果你想活着离开中国，我觉得你大约会需要剩下的这所有人才行。当然，你也大可以试试。但等俄国人过来时，我和Root会确保你是这屋里唯一的活人。”</p><p>“长官……”一个守卫小心翼翼地开口。</p><p>Greer瞪着她看了好长时间，一度让她觉得他真的会杀出去。她换了个姿势握枪，为所有的可能作好准备。但Greer的身体却稍稍放松了下来。</p><p>“Ms. Shaw，来日方长。” 他僵硬地说完这句话，便转头离开了。</p><p>等确保他和守卫都出门了之后，Shaw才回过头去看Root。她们一齐朝反方向的门跑了过去。</p><p>“那他妈是个什么计划？”Shaw边跑边骂，“炸弹？真的？”</p><p>“炸弹只是计划的一部分，”Root没理会她的责问，“你还有脸说我，你真的叫了俄国人过来？”</p><p>“当然，我们说好了一起晚餐的订了晚餐，我得确保你能到。”</p><p>Root笑出了声。她们跑过拐角，看到了不远处通往外面的门。“记得提醒我绝对不要放你鸽子。”</p><p>“我会的，”Shaw坚定地说，“但那他妈到底是个什么计划？你叫我相信你，然后就打算把整个地方炸上天？”</p><p>“我只是需要他们认为我会炸掉这里，然后他们便会慌张地备份数据，”Root的语气就像这再明显不过一样，“他们在匆忙间不会注意到我弄进去的一小段程序，它会破坏掉触发器的整个程序。他们已经把它一起备份到了Samaritan的主服务器里面，它很快就会开始传播，足够让他们的进度倒退好几年。如果运气够好的话，也能够破坏服务器。天知道这会给我们赢得多少时间。”</p><p>“太棒了。”Shaw笑得十分开心。她打开门，朝墙另一头的枪战短暂一瞥，便领着Root穿过栅栏跑进了树林里。等确定脱险后她才继续发问：“等他们上钩之后，你的脱身计划又是什么？”</p><p>“Sam，你想太多了。”Root在Shaw的脸上亲了口，然后继续朝前走，领着Shaw走到了一辆小摩托车跟前。她一定是在来之前把它藏在了这里。Root爬了上去，半天没动静后才回过头看着没动作的Shaw。</p><p>“你根本就没有脱身的计划对吧？”</p><p>Root仰头瞪着她，“你在里面说的话都是真的吗？”</p><p>“字字属实。”</p><p>她温柔地笑了，“你保证再也不问我那个问题，我就保证再也不会让你多想。”</p><p>“没有更多‘差事’了？”</p><p>“没有了，”Root回答，“就算有也会带上你。”</p><p>Shaw点点头，这她可以接受。“Root，我们搭档得不错。”</p><p>Root笑得更开心了，“我很高兴你终于看出来了。”</p><p>Shaw盯着她的眼睛看了会儿后才爬上了摩托车，她抱着Root的腰，任由她带着她驶入层层黑暗里。</p><p>***</p><p>Shaw坐在她家的房顶上喝酒，安静地看着夜晚的城市。Root很早前便睡着了，但她却很久都没有睡意。于是她悄悄溜了出来，不让自己吵到另一个女人。她套上了一件连帽衫、拿了些威士忌，然后便顺着防火通道到了房顶。摩天大楼间的月色很美，她早在极佳的观景点放了张长凳。</p><p>她不是个沉湎于过去的人，但当她坐在这里、既温暖又万分满足的时候，她开始想着自己花了多久才走到今天这一步。她曾经的那么多的人生计划没一个成功，但尽管中间所有的事都令人痛苦、糟糕透顶，她却依然成功找到了一个目标、一个队伍、一个家，还有Root——而她甚至都没想过去寻找他们。一对有自我意识的AI、一段相当长的折磨，成功地让她走到了这里。</p><p>如果这样她都还不是世界上最幸运的女人的话……还能是谁呢？</p><p>消防通道上传来了轻轻的脚步声。她看着Root小心翼翼地爬上了屋顶。Root迎着她的目光笑了笑，将身上的浴袍裹得更紧了。但尽管如此，她依然在晚风里打了个寒颤。</p><p>“抱歉把你吵醒了。”Shaw说。</p><p>“你没有。”</p><p>“还是睡不着？”</p><p>Root摇摇头，“没什么的，一个愚蠢的梦而已。”</p><p>她走了过来，在Shaw挪出来的位置上坐下。Shaw把她朝自己拉近了些，让Root能抬腿把头枕在她胸上。她伸臂环住Root将她搂紧，让那股寒意慢慢消散。</p><p>“给我讲讲。”</p><p>Root又摇摇头，“没什么意义。”</p><p>“Root，别这样，”Shaw轻声催她，“我以为我们是一队的。”</p><p>她沉默了一会儿，而就在Shaw要放弃的时候她轻声开了口：“我找不到你，也没人帮我。”</p><p>“但你找到我了。”</p><p>“我告诉过你挺蠢的。”</p><p>“一点儿也不蠢，”她把脸枕在Root头上，“你找到了我，我找到了你。Root，我们总会找到彼此。”</p><p>“Sameen Shaw，你要变成浪漫主义者了吗？”</p><p>“切…”Shaw微微抬头，“这没什么好浪漫的，就只是事实而已。”</p><p>“还是有那么点浪漫的……”Root明显觉得挺好笑。</p><p>“随你怎么说。”</p><p>Root轻笑了一声，往Shaw怀里凑得更紧了。她沉默了一会儿后才开口：“她还是不肯跟我讲话。”</p><p>Shaw喝了一小口酒然后把酒瓶递给Root，“Root，你从来就不需要她。”</p><p>“我知道，但她不是Samaritan。Shaw，她可以帮忙，而我也挺想她的。”</p><p>“那我们会想出些办法让她重新开口。但在那之前我得好好教训她一顿，如果她再害得你身处险境怎么办？”</p><p>“你总是那个保护者……”Root说，“Shaw，Greer仍逍遥法外，Samaritan需要被阻止，而我们也总有号码要救……”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“你还会受伤。”</p><p>“也许，”Shaw回答，“你也一样。”</p><p>“我过去从来都不会为这些困扰，但现在我只想让你平安。”</p><p>Shaw畏缩了一下，努力想着应该如何回答，但她知道自己无论说什么都不会有太多安慰。她们能保证彼此的东西十分有限。Samaritan依然是威胁，而就算他们这东拼西凑来的队伍真的打败了它，也总会有下一个威胁出现。总会有无数个电梯、机房和荷枪实弹的人们在等着她们。</p><p>然而她们从一开始就清楚自己投身于怎样的使命中，知道自己现在和将来要付出些什么。但不知怎么的，就算未来一片迷雾，Shaw就是知道一切都会好起来。因为她懂得Root的未言之语，明白自己对她也是同样的情感，也了然这对她们俩而言意味着什么。</p><p>“Root，我也爱你。”她的声音轻柔但坚定，让Root倒吸了口气，整个身体都绷紧了。Shaw本能地将她搂紧，“只要我们在一起，任何问题都能解决。”</p><p>“我喜欢这个说法。”</p><p>“那就别再三怀疑。”</p><p>Root紧跟着反驳，“你也别怀疑。”</p><p>“我不会的。”Shaw吻了吻Root的头顶，保持着那个动作，让自己的唇紧紧贴在Root的发间，直到另一个女人终于放松了下来。她可以感觉到Root慢慢松下来的肩膀以及渐渐沉在她怀里的身体。“Root，闭上眼休息会儿，”她轻声说，“一切都会好的。”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>